The Sword Of The Morning
by altered stories
Summary: What if Jon Snow was born Jon Sand/Dayne. He grows up at Starfall with his Mother Ashara Dayne. Everything changes once he travels to Kings Landing. How will the new Sword Of The Morning shape the events of Westeros when it is plunged into war. Under rewrite
1. Prologue

**The Sword Of The Morning**

Near Harrenhall – 284 A.L

Lord Whent was hosting a great Tournament at Harranhall, he had invited guests from all of Westeros to attend. One such party was making there way up the road towards Harranhall at this moment.

"Come on Ned, keep up" said a raven haired Lyanna Stark at 14 years of age.

She was dressed in brown riding clothes and had her hair tied up up in a single braid flowing down her back. She was riding a brown horse accompanied by two other men riding slightly behind her and a small group of soldiers dressed in leather armour a bit further down the road from them.

"Slow down Lya, what will people think of you if you ride into Harranhall on your own dressed in riding gear rather than your fine dresses?" said Ned.

Eddard "Ned" Stark was 16 years of age at nearly six feet tall. He had shoulder length dark brown hair. He was dressed in brown leathers and a black cloak. He also had a bastard sword on his left hip with a black handle and grey wolf pommel.

"They'll see a proper northern woman brother, one that not even your wild Baratheon friend can tame" said Brandon chuckling.

Brandon Stark was 19 years of age at around six foot two. He had short black hair and a scraggly black beard. Like Ned he was dressed in brown leathers and a black cloak with a similar bastard sword on his right waist.

"Uggh, don't talk about Robert Baratheon, all he does is drink and fuck any willing woman he can, and I have to marry him" said Lyanna in disgust.

"He's my friend Lya, besides Father thinks its a good match, you'll be Lady of Storms End" said Ned.

"How is someone who has probably fathered at least a dozen bastards a good match for me, not to mention he thinks I'm some sort of dainty southern Lady who'll do nothing but grin and smile at everything he does" said Lyanna.

"Lya, you already had this discussion with Father and he didn't change his mind" said Brandon riding up next to her.

"At least give him a chance Lya, for me at least" said Ned joining her and Brandon.

"Fine, but if he beds another woman, I'll cut his cock off" said Lyanna fiercely.

Ned and Brandon both laughed.

"There it is" said Brandon pointing towards Harranhall in the distance.

Harranhall was a large grey castle surrounded by lush green fields littered with tents. Part of the castle looked like someone was working hard to restore it as there were builders and scaffolding alongside one of the crumbled walls.

Half an hour later the Stark party entered Harranhall.

"Lords and Lady Stark, welcome to Harranhall" said Oswell Whent who was dressed in a fine tunic and had slightly greying brown hair down to his shoulders.

"Lord Whent, thank you for having us" said Brandon lightly bowing while still atop his horse.

Brandon turned to look at the Stark soldiers.

"Ser Rodrick, set up our camp where you can" said Brandon.

"Yes M'Lord" said Rodrik Cassel who had long light grey hair and sporting a white beard with two long strands of it tied together in the centre.

"I'll go with him" said Ned.

"I suppose I better find the Tully's, you coming Lya" said Brandon.

"No, I'll go with Ned" said Lyanna.

The three rode out towards the camp before Brandon rode away from Ned and Lyanna.

Ned and Lyanna managed to find Ser Rodrik and the rest of their party putting up a one larger tent and multiple small ones.

Ned was helping the party put up the last tent when a great booming voice got his attention.

"NED!" said Robert Baratheon striding towards him.

Robert was 17 years of age and stood around six feet tall. He had long black hair tied back and was dressed in a black and grey tunic and breeches with a brown cloak on his back.

"Robert" said Ned smiling as he hugged his best friend.

After releasing himself from Ned Robert turned to Lyanna and smiled.

"My beautiful Lyanna, such a pleasure to see you again, for we will be wed in a years time as well" said Robert who bent down and kissed her hand not noticing that Lyanna had turned to Ned and pretended to be sick who chuckled at her actions.

"I look forward to it" said Lyanna seething with a fake smile.

"Come on Ned, Lya, lets have a wander around, meet some people, perhaps find a woman for you" said Robert.

Ned and Lyanna laughed before the three of them walked towards the Tully camp.

Later on in the evening after the royal party had arrived Ned, Robert and Lyanna made their way into the hall for the feast with Lyanna looking rather frustrated that she had to walk arm in arm with Robert.

Ned was dressed in a brown tunic with the grey direwolf of House Stark stitched onto the chest. He had also tied his long hair back so it now hung at the base of his neck.

Lyanna at her reluctance had been forced to wear a light grey almost silver floor dress with her hair fashioned into a simple northern braid.

Robert like Ned also wore a tunic but it was dark grey with a gold stag stitched onto the front of it. He also had his hair tied back which stopped just below his shoulders.

Upon entering the hall they noticed Brandon sat with the Tully's and made their way over to them before sitting down next to Brandon and his betrothed Catelyn Tully.

Catelyn Tully was 16 years of age and only a half a head shorter than Ned. She was dressed in a dark green dress with her hair tied into an elegant southern braid making her look more beautiful Ned thought.

Brandon meanwhile was dressed identical to Ned in a brown tunic with the grey direwolf of House Stark stitched onto the front.

After a hearty feast the tables were moved to the side of the hall making way for a dance floor.

Brandon and Catelyn had gone to dance leaving Ned alone with Lyanna at the table as everyone else was dancing. A short while later Robert appeared and took a reluctant Lyanna to dance with him and Ned was left on his own at the table.

Brandon and Catelyn returned from there dance to find a sullen Ned slowly drinking from a goblet of wine.

"Brother, what's with you, your meant to be having a good time like everyone else, not sitting here sulking" said Brandon.

"I'm fine Brandon" said Ned.

"Cheer up Ned, go ask some pretty lady for a dance, like that one over there" said Brandon turning his head to where a lone dark brown haired woman around 17 years of age sat near the high table.

"Brandon" said Ned.

"Come on Ned, it's only a dance, besides she looks like she could use some company" said Brandon.

Ned thought about it.

"Well I suppose one dance won't hurt" thought Ned.

"All right then" said Ned getting up and walking towards the woman Brandon was talking about.

He reached the table causing her to look up at him.

"Would you like a dance My Lady" said Ned nervously holding out his hand.

The woman smiled.

"Of course M'Lord" said the woman taking his hand and rising to her feet.

The pair walked towards the dance floor.

"I'm Eddard Stark" said Ned.

"Ashara Dayne, pleasure to meet you Eddard" said Ashara as they began to dance rather awkwardly for Ned.

"A pleasure to meet you as well Ashara but please just call me Ned" said Ned.

"Of course,...Ned" said Ashara.

The pair kept dancing until a few songs had passed before they decided to stop.

"Your the only person who asked to dance with me tonight, thank you Ned, I hope we can see each other again" said Ashara giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope so too Ashara" said Ned before the two of them walked away from each other back to their respective tables.

Ned arrived back at his table to find Lyanna in a rather bad mood.

"What's up Lya?" said Ned.

"Bloody Robert, he just walked off with one of the serving girls, I won't marry him Ned, I won't live my life waiting for him to return to my bed from whatever whore he wants to fuck instead of his wife" said Lyanna.

Ned sighed and sat down next to her.

"I'll talk to him in the morning, if it makes you feel any better I'll speak with Father about it too" said Ned placing his arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks Ned" said Lyanna.

Ned smiled and stood up.

"Come on, come dance with your big brother" said Ned holding out his hand for her.

Lyanna laughed before getting up and taking his hand.

The pair danced through a few songs before a voice interrupted them.

"May I steal a dance from you My Lady" said the voice of a tall man around 21 years of age with long silvery blonde hair dressed in a red tunic with the gold three headed dragon on the front of it.

Lyanna looked at Ned who nodded.

"Of course Your Grace" said Lyanna taking his hands.

Ned left the two of them.

"So, my lady, tell me your name" said Rhaegar in a soft voice.

"Lyanna, Your Grace, Lyanna Stark" said Lyanna smiling.

"Lyanna, such a beautiful name, a warriors name as well if I'm correct" said Rhaegar.

Lyanna lightly blushed.

"Yes, Your Grace" said Lyanna.

"Dear Lyanna, call me Rhaegar" said Rhaegar.

"Rhaegar" said Lyanna in a soft voice.

The two danced into the night before Rhaegar escorted her back to her tent where she found Ned and Robert in the middle of an argument.

"What is it with you Robert, you're betrothed to Lyanna, you've told me plenty of times that you love her, yet you persistently bed as many women as you can" said Ned angrily.

"Christ Ned, were not married yet, what's getting a little practice before we're married gonna hurt?" said Robert who sounded rather drunk.

"She saw you you know, and she's really pissed off at you, if you want to marry her, you'll stop all of this fuck every woman you see business and actually stay faithful to her, or by the gods I will make sure my Father cancels the betrothal" said Ned.

Robert looked enraged and moved towards Ned.

"Are we interrupting something?" said Rhaegar sounding amused.

Ned and Robert turned to look at Rahegar and Lyanna in shock.

"No Your Grace" said Ned.

"Very well, goodnight Lord Stark, Lord Baratheon, Lady Stark" said Rhaegar kissing Lyanna's hand before leaving the tent.

"Goodnight" said Lyanna.

Lyanna turned towards Robert.

"Get out" said Lyanna angrily.

"I'm sorry Lya, it won't happen again" said Robert.

"Get out, now" said Lyanna even louder.

"Leave Robert" said Ned pointing towards the tent flap.

Robert grumbled before making his way out of the tent.

Ned turned towards Lyanna.

"Enjoy your night?" said Ned amused.

"A lot, he showed me a good time" said Lyanna blushing slightly.

"He's married Lya" said Ned sternly.

"I know, I'm happy that someone at least can treat me with more respect than Robert can" said Lyanna smiling.

"Come on we need to get some sleep, long day tomorrow" said Ned as he strode over to his bed.

The next day Ned, Lyanna and a rather hungover Brandon got up and headed to the hall for breakfast. They were nearly finished eating when Ashara walked up to the table.

"Mind if I join you" said Ashara indicating to the empty space next to Ned.

"Of course, sit down" said Ned.

Ashara sat down next to Ned while he finished his breakfast.

"Thank you again for last night, I had a lot of fun" said Ashara.

Ned blushed slightly causing Brandon and Lyanna to grin.

"Would you like to take a walk with me after breakfast" said Ned.

"I'd love to" said Ashara smiling.

Ned finished eating before the two of them stood up and left the hall.

"It seems our brother has taken a liking to Ashara" said Brandon smirking.

"Good for him, she makes him happy at least, I think she likes him as well" said Lyanna.

"Hope so, she'd make a fine wife for him, a very pretty one as well" said Brandon.

"Wait and see what happens" said Lyanna.

Meanwhile Ned and Ashara were walking arm in arm through the courtyard laughing.

"So she was that angry at him, she beat him black and blue with one of the training swords, he wouldn't hit her back either but she didn't care, he was grumbling about it for weeks" said Ned.

Ashara laughed.

"She sounds like a wild woman, your sister" said Ashara chuckling.

"That she is, drives our Father up the wall, but I think out of all of us, he's proud of her the most" said Ned.

The two continued walking before Ashara stumbled. Ned quickly caught her and was looking directly into her light violet eyes.

Not thinking about the world around them the two kissed for a few moments before breaking apart.

Ned felt the heat of that kiss and felt like it was just the two of them left alone in the world.

The two looked at each other again before leaning forward and kissing again.

"Wow, that was...intense" said Ned smiling.

"It was, though I never thought I would fall for the first man brave enough to dance with me" said Ashara.

"I never thought that I would fall for the first woman I ever danced with" said Ned.

"You've never danced with anyone before" said Ashara sounding a little surprised.

"Never" said Ned.

"Well I expect a dance from you tonight, and an escort into the feast as well if you would be so kind M'Lord" said Ashara with a coy smile.

"I would be honoured to My Lady" said Ned giving her a mock bow.

The two of them laughed and began to walk back towards the hall.


	2. I'm Sorry Ashara

**The Sword Of The Morning**

Starfall – 285 A.L

"It's all gone horribly wrong" thought Ashara.

Ashara was sat on her bed in her room at Starfall. There was little light in the room coming from one single candle. She was dressed in a dark blue gown and had dark circles under her eyes.

She heard a small cry from the side of the room.

She got up and walked over to where the noise came from. A seven month old baby boy with traces of black hair and violet eyes was wrapped in a bundle of blankets in a makeshift crib.

Smiling slightly she picked up the child and held him close to her.

Thinking back to how this all happened caused her to faintly smile.

 _Ned and Ashara were walking back arm in arm to her tent after the evening feast having had slightly too much to drink._

 _They stopped at the entrance to her tent and looked at each other before sharing one last kiss._

" _I'll see you on the morrow My Lady" said Ned smiling._

" _I guess so" said Ashara smiling._

 _Ned turned to leave but Ashara grabbed his hand causing him to turn round._

" _Stay with me, stay here tonight, please Ned" said Ashara smiling coyly at him._

" _Ashara I" said Ned nervously._

" _Please Ned, I want this, I want you, I want you more than anything" said Ashara._

 _Ned smiled coyly at her before kissing her and following her into the tent._

That was the first time she had lain with another. They only had two nights to themselves before Ned left promising to write to her.

Jon was born nine months later, but by then it was too late.

Three months after Harrenhall Rhaegar Targaryen absconded with Lyanna Stark from Winterfell. Ned like most of the realm including Robert Baratheon thought that Rhaegar had kidnapped her. Ashara knew the truth however, Lyanna left willingly with Rhaegar out of love and because she didn't want to marry Robert Baratheon. None of that mattered now though.

Shortly after Lyanna's disappearance Brandon and Rickard Stark arrived in Kings Landing demanding the return of Lyanna. The Mad King accused them of treason and had them executed. He burned Rickard alive in his armour with wildfire in front of the entire court while Brandon strangled himself to death trying to reach his sword to rescue his father.

Ashara fled to Starfall immediately after.

Ned and Robert had risen up in rebellion against the crown after that aided by Jon Arryn and Hoster Tully. What broke Ashara's heart however was hearing that Ned, her Ned had married Brandon's widow Catelyn less than a month later.

"Hoster Tully's idea no doubt, his daughter still marries the Lord of Winterfell, doesn't matter that Brandon was killed less than a month before, Ned will have married her out of his honour" thought Ashara.

The last she'd heard from Robert's Rebellion. Tywin Lannister had sacked Kings Landing a month prior and crowned Robert King of the Seven Kingdoms. Elia and her children had been slaughtered by Gregor The Mountain Clegane, on Tywins order's most likely, she also heard that the Kingsguard Jamie Lannister had stabbed the Mad King in the back during the sack.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door.

"Lady Ashara, Lord Stark is in the courtyard" said the voice of Maester Willan.

Ashara put Jon back in his crib and opened the door to see a balding maester dressed in a grey robe with a necklace of chain links around his neck.

"I will see to him Maester, will you take care of Jon for me" said Ashara.

"Of course My Lady" said Willan.

Ashara left the room and headed for the courtyard.

Upon arriving her heart stopped and a look of sadness appeared on her face.

Ned was mounted on his horse with traces of tears in his eyes. Behind him there was a horse pulling a wagon with a sandy brown haired man no older than 16 stood next to it.

Lying in the cart were the bodies of Ser Gerold Hightower, Lyanna Stark and to her horror her Brother Ser Arthur Dayne all wrapped in blankets.

She turned away from the cart and back towards Ned who had now dismounted his horse.

"Lord Stark, we can talk privately in my chambers" said Ashara curtly.

Ned just nodded and followed her into the castle. The young man made an effort to follow him but Ned turned to him.

"No Howland, this is something I need to do myself" said Ned.

Howland Reed just nodded.

The two arrived at Ashara's chambers where Maester Willan was tending to Jon.

"Can we have some privacy please Maester" said Ashara.

Maester Willan put Jon down before leaving the room and closing the door.

There was a moment of silence between them at first.

"Ashara, I'm sorry" said Ned.

"How did it happen, how is it that you and your friend turn up here with three dead bodies?" said Ashara with tears in her eyes.

"I did it, he was doing his duty and I killed him, I didn't want to, but I needed to see Lyanna" said Ned.

"Arthur always did his duty, Rhaegar asked him to guard your sister, I guess he didn't want Robert finding her" said Ashara spitting Roberts name.

"He did, until the end, you know she went willingly with Rhaegar don't you, she wasn't kidnapped" said Ashara.

"I know, she told me before she, she" said Ned who started sobbing.

Ashara felt a pang of guilt. Here she was acting coldly to the man who killed her brother in combat while he was mourning the loss of his sister.

"I'm sorry Ned, about Lyanna, she should've lived" said Ashara sadly.

"It's all right, it's not your fault" said Ned.

Ashara thought back to the day before they left Harranhall.

 _Ned and Ashara were walking through the courtyard once again the day after they had consummated their love for each other._

" _Ashara, what do you see in me?" said Ned._

" _What do you mean Ned?" said Ashara confused._

" _I mean, look at me, I'm a second son, I won't inherit any lands or a castle, I'm just a spare, I don't have much to offer you" said Ned._

" _Ned your the first person to look at me and see a woman who wants to be cherished and loved, not like some other people who only see a pretty woman to warm their beds, you Ned treat me with respect and kindness" said Ashara smiling._

 _Ned turned to her and dropped on one knee._

" _Ashara Dayne, will you do me the honour of marrying a second son with nothing to offer except his love" said Ned._

 _Ashara smiled at him._

" _I would only ever wish to marry you, my quiet wolf" said Ashara._

 _Ned rose to his feet and captured his lips in hers._

"Ned, why did you marry Catelyn, when we promised each other that we would wed" said Ashara.

Ned sighed.

"I didn't want to, but I needed to, Lord Tully refused to commit his forces unless his daughter became Lady of Winterfell like my father promised him, I'm sorry Ashara, I wanted to be with you instead, but I broke my promise and my vow to you" said Ned sadly.

Ashara walked over and wrapped him in a hug.

"I know, you did your duty, it's your best feature Ned, I don't like that you married her instead of me, but I understand" said Ashara.

A small cry interrupted them.

Ashara walked over to Jon's crib and picked him up.

"Ned, meet your son, Jon Sand" said Ashara.

Ned looked shocked but warmly smiled with glistening eyes.

He took Jon from Ashara and bought him up to his face.

"He has your eyes" said Ned.

"But your everything else, he's his fathers son" said Ashara.

"How old is he" said Ned handing Jon back to her.

"Seven months" said Ashara.

"What will become of him?" said Ned.

"I will raise him here in Starfall" said Ashara.

"As a bastard?" said Ned.

"If needs be yes" said Ashara stubbornly.

"No, I'll write to Robert and get Jon legitimized, he won't have to grow up a bastard, I'll give him the name Dayne" said Ned.

"Why are you doing this Ned?" said Ashara.

"Because I have to, I want to do the best by my son, besides even though I am married to Catelyn, I will always love you Ashara" said Ned.

Ashara walked towards him with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too Ned, even after everything that's happened, thank you, I know how hard this must be for you, but please come and visit your son whenever you can" pleaded Ashara giving him a light peck on the lips.

"I will Ashara, I promise" said Ned.

Ned gave Jon a kiss on the forehead and told him he loved him before he left the room.

That night Ashara burned the bodies of her brother and Ser Gerold Hightower. She decided to keep her brothers armour alongside his two swords in his old room.

As she held Dawn the ancestral Valyrian steel blade of House Dayne she thought to herself.

"Jon will wield this one day"

Two months later a raven came through from the Hand Of The King Jon Arryn legitimizing Jon.

At nine months old Jon Sand officially became Jon Dayne heir to Starfall.


	3. Dawn And A Betrothal

**The Sword Of The Morning**

Starfall – 292 A.L

Ned kept his promise to Ashara making sure to visit as often as he could as well as writing frequently. Even though it was only once very one or two years Ashara and Jon enjoyed seeing Ned. Ned told Ashara that he couldn't visit more often due to Catelyn's ire and dislike that he was still visiting Ashara and a legitimized bastard as she calls it much to Ned's and Ashara's dismay.

"I think she still resents the fact that you were my first love and that Jon is older than all of my children with her.

Ned had three children with Catelyn. He loved them as much as he did Jon but was heartbroken that Jon had yet to meet any of his siblings. Sometimes he wished that Ashara and Jon would come back to Winterfell with him one day but deep down in his heart he knew that Ashara wouldn't want to go north, nor would Catelyn accept it.

Jon, who had just turned 8 was admiring the sword his father had gifted him for his eighth name day. He was too small to wield the sword properly at the moment but Ned knew he would be able to use it when he was older.

Jon had been training with a sword since he was 7 at Ned and Ashara's agreement and was already showing a lot of potential at such a young age. It brought tears to Ashara's eyes sometimes having seen the same dedication in her older brother Arthur when they were children.

Ned left Starfall shortly after Jon's name day to fight in the Greyjoy rebellion alongside Robert Baratheon promising to return after the fighting.

Jon was rather disappointed that Ned left so soon after arriving but he kept waiting for his Father to return like he promised.

Unfortunately for Ashara, Jon was already starting to ask questions about her and Ned and why they didn't live together. Ashara finally decided to tell him the truth after a lot of persistence from Jon.

The answer she gave him left Jon feeling quite bitter about his Father breaking his promise to his Mother but Ashara was able to convince him not to feel bitter or angry about the situation.

Six months later Ned returned from the Iron Islands with surprisingly Theon Greyjoy in tow. The 12 year old Theon was being kept as a hostage at Winterfell to prevent Balon Greyjoy rebelling again.

Naturally Theon was rather scared and surprised about being taken so far away from home but a few friendly words from Ashara brought him round with a few kind words.

"Your scared aren't you" said Ashara to Theon who had short sandy brown hair.

Theon nodded.

"You have nothing to fear Theon, Lord Stark is a good man, he'll look after you" said Ashara.

"Really?" said Theon in a timid voice.

"Yes, he'll make a fine young man out of you, he has three other children there as well, so you'll have someone to play with at least" said Ashara.

"He will?" said Theon.

"I will, I know this is a difficult for you, but myself and Lady Stark will make sure you feel welcome at Winterfell" said Ned from the doorway.

"Will I ever get to go home again?" said Theon.

"You will one day, now how about you go and play with Jon, I need to have a private word with Lady Ashara" said Ned walking towards Ashara.

Theon nodded and left the room.

"Poor kid, leaving home to go and live somewhere very far away" said Ashara in pity.

"Yeah, he lost his two older brothers to the fighting as well, his sister is the only one still living with his Father" said Ned.

"So much blood and war for such simple things these days, it makes you wonder what would have happened had these two wars never started, what would be different" said Ashara.

"Who knows, though I guess its not our will to judge what happens" said Ned.

"Ned, can you do something for me?" said Ashara looking down at the floor.

"What's wrong?" said Ned walking closer to her.

"I shouldn't even be asking this, but I need to" said Ashara.

"What is it?" said Ned.

"Ned, will you, will you kiss me, just once, one last time, I need to remember how it felt, to remember how loving you feels" said Ashara looking up at him.

"Ashara" said Ned.

"Please Ned, just this once, then I'll never ask you again" said Ashara getting closer to him.

Ned looked at her and felt a deep sense of guilt. She wasn't married because she only ever wanted him and he'd denied her that in the end.

Ned took her face in his hands and leaned his head forward with her leaning upwards at the same time.

When they finally broke away they looked at each other.

"Thank you, I needed that more than ever" said Ashara.

"I think I did too, just as one last good memory of our time together" said Ned.

"Come on, you can come and watch Jon train, he loves fighting that much he's probably roped Theon into the practice ring as well" said Ashara smiling.

"Like a true northman" said Ned chuckling.

The two made their way outside to see Jon fighting with the Maester at Arms named Arron while onlookers watched and cheered every time Jon landed a good blow.

"Good lad Good, don't forget to pivot, good, ahhh, christ that knocked the wind right outta me" said Arron as Jon caught him off guard and swung his sword into Arron's stomach knocking the wind out of him.

Jon gave Arron a handshake when he got up, Arron then pointed towards the balcony where Ned and Ashara were stood.

Ned was clapping while Ashara was smiling at him causing a smile to form on Jon's face.

Ned walked won the stairs and over to Theon to tell him they would be leaving at mid day.

Jon said one last goodbye to his Father and Theon before the two left with the rest of the Stark party.

A few days later in the afternoon Ashara found Jon admiring Dawn and Arthur's old Kingsguard armour.

"That was your uncle's Kingsguard armour" said Ashara causing Jon to turn around in shock.

"He was a good man, and a brilliant swordsman" said Ashara sadly.

"I wish I could've met him, would he have liked me" said Jon sadly.

"He would, I think he would have seen himself in you, especially after watching you practice, just like he was at your age, only ever wanted to fight with a sword, or two swords as he preferred when he was older" said Ashara.

"Wow, I want to be just like him" said Jon.

Ashara smiled.

"One day, I'm sure you will, but keep practising first" said Ashara.

"I will" said Jon.

"Come on, lets go and have some supper" said Ashara as she put her arm around his shoulders and guided him out of the room.

Jon continued to practice as much as possible with the sword as much as possible, he even began to train using two swords and was slowly getting used to it.

Almost a year later Ashara took him to The Water Gardens to meet with the Martells. Doran had offered to foster him there for a while to teach him how to be a ruler one day.

Upon arriving at The Water Gardens Jon was amazed by the sheer beauty of it all, flowers and bushes of varying colours and extravagant water springs clear as the sky.

"Jon Dayne, welcome to The Water Gardens, I am Doran Martell" said a man around 32 years of age with shoulder length brown hair who was sat in a chair with four wheels attached to the legs.

"Prince Doran, a pleasure to meet you and thank you for welcoming me into your home" said Jon as he knelt on one knee.

"This is my brother, Oberyn Martell" said Doran turning his head towards a man around 26 years of age with short brown hair and a brown trimmed beard.

"The Viper of Dorne, I've heard stories about you" said Jon rising to his feet before giving a light bow towards Oberyn.

"All good I hope" said Oberyn chuckling.

Jon nervously laughed.

"Well then Jon, would you like to stay here for some time" said Doran.

Jon looked around at his mother who just smiled and nodded her head.

"I would like that very much Prince Doran" said Jon.

"Good, my daughter Arianne will help you get settled in" said Doran.

Arianne Martell walked over to him.

She was around 10 years of age with long brown hair reaching halfway down her back. She was dressed in a yellow dress which made her look beautiful in Jon's mind.

She escorted him to his room in the main castle.

Sitting down on his bed Jon was looking forward to his time with the Martells especially Arianne who he could not take his eyes off her for some reason.

The next day Arianne introduced him to her brothers Quentyn and Trystane who welcomed him with open arms, he was also introduced to Oberyn's daughters Obarra, Nymeria and Tyene.

Jon settled into life rather quickly in The Water Gardens and The Sunspear whenever they travelled there.

The Water Gardens – 299 A.L

It was Jon's 16th name day. He was celebrating it with a feast at The Winter Gardens. Both his parents were there, Oberyn, his paramour Ellaria, Obarra, Nymeria, Tyene, Doran, Quentyn, Trystane and lastly Arianne.

"Arianne" thought Jon looking in her direction.

Jon had grown fond of her in the last two years, no scratch that he was in love with her.

She was a woman grown in every sense. She was breathtaking to look at, her clothes hugged her figure perfectly, she had a brilliant sense of humour, and they spent a lot of time in each other's company.

Jon thought back to all the good memories the two shared together, swimming in The Water Gardens, hours of playing Cyvasse, her cheering him on over her brothers when he was sparring with them in the practice yard.

Arianne noticed him looking at her. She turned and smiled causing him to blush.

Jon looked away to see his mother walking towards him with a strange sword shaped package.

"It can't be" thought Jon.

Ashara placed the gift on the table.

Jon unrapped the cloth and looked at it in shock.

Dawn.

"Your old enough to have this now Jon, your uncle would have wanted that" said Ashara smiling.

"Thank you, thank you Mother" said Jon standing up to hug her across the table.

"Get it out Jon, show us" said the messy black haired Trystane who was 14 years old.

Jon smiled and picked the sword up. He unsheathed the blade and held it in his right hand.

Dawn was as white as snow with a black handle with silver lines around it.

"Wow" said Jon admiring the sword before placing it back in it's sheath.

"A sword fit for a true Dayne" said Ned smiling at him.

Jon also received a fancy steel dagger from Doran and Oberyn, some fine cotton tunic's and silk shirts from Arianne and her brothers and a large supply of Dornish Red wine from Oberyn's daughters.

The feast carried on long into the night with the group swapping stories and jokes while indulging on The Water Garden's finest wine.

Ned left two days later but asked Jon to travel to Winterfell and meet his siblings once his fostering had ended.

The Water Gardens – 300 A.L

Jon had finished his fostering with the Martells and was preparing to head home to Starfall.

Doran and Oberyn had taught him all kinds of things while he was here.

Doran taught him how to properly rule a house, he also taught him about econmoics, strategy and patience.

Oberyn meanwhile had taught him far more interesting things, different kinds of fighting with different kinds of weapons including spears, daggers and axes.

Jon thought back to a conversation he had with Arianne a week ago.

 _The two were sat in her room having just finished a game of Cyvasse with her beating him again which didn't surprise him, she was always better than him at this game._

" _So your leaving next week then?" said Arianne._

" _Yeah, time to go back to begin ruling Starfall, my mother has agreed to grant me lordship of the castle on my 18th name day" said Jon._

" _Will you come back and visit, we'll miss you" said Arianne._

" _Actually, I was hoping you might come with me" said Jon._

 _Arianne looked up at him in surprise lightly blushing._

" _Really?" said Jon._

" _Well, given that I will be a lord in a years time, I will be needing a Lady to share my keep with, keep my bed warm, give me strong children, give me counsel and advice" said Jon looking at her._

" _Is that the best proposal you can come up with?" joked Arianne._

" _Right now yes, it saves you waiting for weeks while I come up with a better one" said Jon smirking._

 _Arianne laughed._

" _Of course I'll come with you, but you need to convince my Father about this" said Arianne._

" _If it means getting to marry Dorne's most beautiful woman, then I can find something that will convince your Father" said Jon walking towards her before taking her in his arms and swooping low with her._

 _Arianne laughed and kissed him._

"I know what I have to do" thought Jon as he made his way towards Prince Doran's outdoor solar.

When he got there he noticed Arianne was there with Doran.

She noticed him walking towards them and smiled at him.

As he reached them Doran turned to look at him.

"Jon, how can I help you?" said Doran.

"Prince Doran, My Lady" said Jon bowing to both of them.

"I have a request for you Prince Doran" said Jon.

"What might that Be Jon" said Doran smiling.

"I know what he wants, lets see how much he wants it" thought Doran.

"I ask you for your permission for me to marry Arianne" said Jon.

"And why should I grant that" said Doran.

"I love her Prince Doran, I have done for quite sometime, I cannot imagine taking anyone else for a wife, do I have your permission" said Jon.

Doran looked at Arianne.

"Daughter, do you wish to wed this man, is he a worthy husband for you?" said Doran.

"He is Father, I love him, he asked me for my hand last week and I accepted" said Arianne.

"Granted, Jon you may wed my daughter in one years time at Starfall, Arianne will accompany you back to Starfall so she can begin to learn about the household she will be running" said Doran smiling.

"Thank you Prince Doran, and I also thank you for making sure I had a good time here, I won't forget what you taught me" said Jon.

"Good, for those lessons will aid you in life Jon Dayne, Arianne I believe you better begin packing if you both are leaving on the morrow" said Doran.

Arianne knelt down hugging her Father before heading back to her rooms with Jon in tow.

The pair of them packed all of Arianne's things before they left together next morning accompanied by a small contingent of Martell guards.


	4. Winterfell

**The Sword Of The Morning**

Near Winterfell – 300 A.L

Six months after his return to Starfall Jon found himself on the way to Winterfell with Arianne in tow.

He decided that it was about time he visited his Father and his siblings in the north. He, Arianne and a small company of Starfall guards travelled to Oldtown before taking a ship up north to White Harbour. After a small welcome feast by Lord Manderly they departed for Winterfell the next day.

Jon was sat utop his horse looking at Winterfell in the distance. He was dressed in his uncles old kingsguard armour and white cloak which had been redesigned with the crescent moon and sword on the front of the breast plate instead of the old three headed dragon. On either side of his hips were the sword his father gave him when he was 8 and Dawn on either side. Also next to Dawn was the dagger Oberyn gave him when he was 16. Arianne joked that he looked like a knight out of the stories causing him to scoff saying that the stories were for fools and dreamers causing them both to laugh.

Jon thought back to before he left Starfall about how his Mother had given him his Uncle's old Kingsguard armour. When he questioned her why she just told him that the it will serve him well.

Arianne was dressed in her riding gear. Lord Manderly had offered to provide her with a carriage to ride to Winterfell in but she just laughed him off and said she would ride on horse.

Shortly after they approached the gates to Winterfell. Upon entering the main courtyard they found Ned, Catelyn and all of their children waiting for them dressed in their finest clothes.

"Lord Manderly must have told them to expect us" thought Jon.

Behind them were what Jon presumed were the main staff and to Jon's surprise Theon Greyjoy.

"So he's still here" thought Jon.

Jon took of his helm before dismounting his horse and made his way over to Ned.

"Father" said Jon.

"Jon" said Ned before enveloping Jon in a hug and laughing.

"Your a man grown now" continued Ned.

"Aye, I am, though I have to say, you don't look fat enough for a northener" said Jon.

Everyone else gasped in shock.

"Ha, you're just like your Mother, a good sense of humour, welcome to Winterfell" said Ned smiling.

"Thank you Father" said Jon walking over to Arianne's horse and helping her down before taking her hand.

"Allow me to introduce my betrothed, Princess Arianne Martell" said Jon walking her over to Ned.

"My Lady" said Ned kissing her hand.

"M'Lord" said Arianne in a pleasant voice.

Ned stepped backwards.

"Allow me to introduce you to my wife Catelyn" said Ned gesturing to Catelyn dressed in a fine green dress.

"My Lady" said Jon kissing her hand causing Catelyn to nod curtly at him.

"So, Mother was right, she doesn't like me" thought Jon.

"My children Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon" said Ned introducing each of his children.

Jon walked towards the reddish brown haired Robb who was 16 who was dressed in a brown tunic and wolf pelt around his shoulder.

"Brother" said Jon holding out his hand.

"Brother, it is about time you came here" said Robb giving Jon a firm handshake.

"Very true" said Jon.

Jon walked towards the bright red haired Sansa who was 13 dressed in a grey dress.

"Sansa, my dear Sister" said Jon kissing her hand.

"M'Lord" said Sansa smiling at him.

"Just call me Jon please Sansa" said Jon smiling.

"But it wouldn't be proper M'Lord" said Sansa.

"We are family Sansa, propriety is not required" said Jon.

"Of course M'lo...Jon" said Sansa smiling.

Jon smiled and moved on to the brown haired Arya who was 11 dressed in a dark grey dress.

"Can is see your sword?" said Arya bluntly.

"Arya" hissed Sansa.

Jon just looked at her and laughed.

"Of course" said Jon unsheathing Dawn and handing it to her.

She took it gingerly with both hands and looked up and down the blade smiling before handing it back to Jon.

Jon sheathed the blade and turned to Bran who was 9 with short brown hair dressed in a brown tunic like Robb.

"Are you a knight?" said Bran eagerly.

Jon laughed.

"No I'm not a knight little one" said Jon smiling.

"But that's a knight's armour" said Bran.

"Aye, it was my Uncle's armour, Ser Arthur Dayne, my Mother gave it to me before I departed Starfall for White Harbour" said Jon.

"Ser Arthur Dayne" said Bran in amazement.

"Yes, you wish to be a knight" said Jon curiously.

"Yes" said Bran eagerly.

"Well, one day I'm sure it will come true" said Jon as he moved over to the 6 year old Rickon with shaggy brown hair dressed in a black tunic

"Hello Rickon, do you know who I am?" said Jon kindly.

Rickon shook his head.

"I'm your half brother Jon Dayne" said Jon.

"Half brother?" said Rickon in confusion.

"Yes, we share the same father, but we have different mothers" said Jon.

"Okay" said Rickon timidly.

Jon ruffled his hair and made his way over to Theon.

"It's been a long time" said Jon.

"It has" said Theon holding out his hand.

Jon smiled and shook his hand.

Jon made his way back towards Arianne and his guards.

"I'm sure my house guards will be able to find lodgings in Winterfell" said Jon.

"Yes, there is an inn above the Tavern, you and Princess Arianne are welcome to stay here, I had the servants set up chambers for you" said Ned.

"Thank you Father, we would like to get settled in now if that is okay" said Jon.

"Of course, Sansa and Arya will show you to your rooms, Princess Arianne a bath has been drawn for you, there will be a feast later on to welcome you to Winterfell" said Ned.

"You don't have to Father" said Jon.

"No Jon, I do, after all it's not everyday my eldest son travels to may home with a beautiful lady on his arm" said Ned.

Catelyn shook with silent fury.

Ned saw her and sighed.

"Sansa, Arya will you escort Jon and Princess Arianne to their rooms please" said Ned looking at his two daughters.

"Yes Father" said Sansa and Arya simultaneously.

"Lead the way" said Arianne.

The four walked into the castle.

Jon, Arianne, Sansa and Arya arrived at the rooms which were placed next to each other.

The four entered Jon's room. It was fairly simple with a double bed, a wardrobe and a desk and chair.

"Cosy" said Arianne.

"Aye, I don't suppose you'll be willing to join me at night, after all the bed is big enough" said Jon smirking.

"I might consider it, after all you need someone to keep your bed warm, or I could just leave you alone with your hands" said Arianne with a coy smile.

Jon laughed while Sansa turned scarlett red.

Jon noticed this.

"Sansa, is there something wrong" said Jon innocently.

"No" said Sansa nervously.

Arianne raised her eyebrow at Sansa.

"We'll leave you two to yourselves" said Sansa.

Sansa guided Arya out of the room.

Jon turned to Arianne and started laughing.

"Poor girl, I think you frightened her" said Jon.

"She's 13, old enough to know what goes on in a marriage bed" said Arianne smirking.

"Come on, lets get ready for tonight" said Jon.

"Aren't you going to give me anything?" said Arianne with a coy smile.

Jon pulled her to him and crashed his lips to hers. She moaned as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and kept her lips locked to his before she eventually broke away after some time.

"Good, now we can get ready" said Arianne.

"Actually, you need to help me remove my armour first, it requires an extra pair of hands" said Jon smirking.

Arianne smiled and began to untie the staprs on his armour helping him slide them off his arms and chest.

Once she had removed his armour leaving him in a white shirt and black breeches she walked to the door before turning back to him.

"Aren't you going to help me as well" said Arianne in a flirty tone.

Jon smiled and followed her to her chambers.

Upon entering they noticed they were identical to Jon's chambers except there was a bathtub near the wall.

Jon helped Arianne take off her riding clothes and teasingly took off her small clothes. She climbed into the bath and looked at him.

"Aren't you going to join me?" said Arianne seductively.

Jon smirked and took all of his clothes of before climbing into the bathtub behind her.

Arianne leaned back into his chest and relaxed.

The two slowly bathed before a maid walked into the room with Arianne's clothes, she saw the two of them in the bath and screamed before running out of the room.

Arianne looked back at Jon and the both of them laughed.

After the two finished bathing Arianne got dressed before the two of them went back to Jon's room so he could get dressed.

After Jon had finished getting dressed the two sat on Jon's bed talking before a knock at the door interrupted them.

"Lord Dayne, the feast will begin shortly" said a young female voice.

"Thank you" said Jon.

Jon stood up and turned to Arianne holding out his hand.

"Shall we Princess?" said Jon smiling.

"We shall M'Lord" said Arianne smiling taking his hand and standing up.

The two walked out of the door into the corridor where they saw the young woman around 14 years of age with long brown hair who had been sent to collect them.

"Lead the way" said Jon.

The girl nodded and walked down the corridor with Jon and Arianne following her.

Upon entering the great hall hand in hand Jon and Arianne looked around in amazement.

The tables were covered in roast boar, potatoes, vegetables and flagons of ale and wine.

The two made their way to the high table at the top of the hall where the rest of the Stark's were waiting for them.

Sitting down at the high table Jon and Arianne helped themselves to some Boar and Potatoes with vegetables, Jon also poured himself a cup of ale while Arianne settled for the wine.

The two spent an hour before talking to the Stark's telling the about their childhood and sharing amusing childhood memories.

Eventually after everyone was fed and watered, the tables were cleared to the side to make way for a small dance floor exciting Sansa more than anyone else.

Jon and Arianne danced together along with Ned and Catelyn. After Jon and Arianne had finished Robb walked up to Jon.

"Jon, could you have a dance with Sansa, she wants to dance with you but wants you to ask her" said Robb.

"All right, while your here, you can dance with my intended, instead of leaving her alone on the dance floor" said Jon causing Robb to blush and Arianne to laugh.

"Come on Stark" said Arianne taking his hands and leading him around the dance floor.

Jon walked over to Sansa and extended his hand to her.

"Would you like to dance My Lady" said Jon.

Sansa smiled and took his hand standing up.

"I would M'Lord" said Sansa.

The two walked out onto the dance floor.

"I bet this is what they do south all the time, dances, feasts, tourney's brave knights competing with favours from ladies, it all sounds so exciting, I wish I was down there" said Sansa cheerily.

"This is your home remember Sansa, you have the blood of the first men in your veins, you are a northern woman" said Jon.

"But nothing ever happens up here, it's just the same thing day in day out, I want some excitement" said Sansa sadly.

"Just remember Sansa, not everything is like it is in the stories, but who knows you might be able to go south one day, you could always come to Starfall with me, go and see The Water Gardens of Dorne if you want?" said Jon.

"Can you take me there, please?" said Sansa excitedly.

Jon laughed.

"Sansa, I only just got here, I won't be leaving for at least a month or two yet besides, you'll have to ask your parent's first, don't forget your only 13, there'll be plenty of time for you to see the south" said Jon.

"My Father will let me go, he has too, it's what I want" said Sansa.

"Sansa, wait and see what happens" said Jon.

The two finished dancing.

"Your a good dancer Sansa, now I must get back to my intended" said Jon.

Sansa smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Jon, will you dance with me again later" said Sansa.

"We'll see Sansa" said Jon.

Sansa and Jon walked back to the head table to find Arianne Robb and Arya laughing at something Theon had said.

"Did we miss something funny" said Jon smirking.

Arianne turned towards Jon and engaged him in a passionate kiss.

"Easy there lovers, save some of it for your wedding night" said Robb laughing.

"Once you have a woman of your own brother, you won't be able to get enough of her, especially one as beautiful as the Princess here" said Jon laughing.

The others laughed at Robb. Jon picked up a mug of ale and took a hearty swig as the group continued to talk long into the night before they all went to bed.

The next day Jon found himself in the training yard with Robb, Bran, Theon and Ser Rodrik Cassel.

"You fight well Jon, perhaps you can teach your brothers a thing or two" said Rodrik looking impressed after he had disarmed and knocked Robb to the ground.

"Perhaps I could" said Jon smiling as he grabbed Robb's hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Or perhaps he could teach me" said a voice walking towards the practice yard.

Jon looked towards the voice and saw Arya approaching dressed in breeches and a tunic.

"Your Mother forbade it Lady Arya" said Rodrik sternly.

"Please Ser Rodrik" said Arya.

"Its okay, Ser Rodrik, if she wants to learn where's the harm?" said Jon.

Arya smiled at him and walked into the practice area.

Jon took the practice sword off of Robb and handed it to Arya.

She took the sword and walked to one side while Jon twirled both his swords and stood at the other side.

"Come on then, what are you waiting for, attack me" said Jon.

Arya stalked towards him and tried to stab him in the chest.

Jon parried the attack with his right sword and used his left sword to knock her sword out of her hands.

"Again" said Jon.

Arya picked up her sword and swung at him. He easily parried the attack again and swung back at her with his other sword forcing her to block instinctively before he used his other sword to once again disarm her.

"Better, try to predict my movement's and match them" said Jon.

"Arya Stark" screeched Catelyn Stark striding over to the practice area.

"Mother, I just wanted to try" said Arya sounding scared.

"I have told you before, you are not to practice with swords, proper ladies do not fight with swords" said Catelyn.

"Lady Stark, I said she could practice, don't be angry at her" said Jon.

"Then you should have said no, this isn't your home, your not a Stark" said Catelyn.

Everyone gasped.

"No, I am Dayne of Starfall, I am my Father's guest here, and as for ladies not being allowed to fight, Princess Arianne has three cousins who are exceptional fighters all of them are ladies, ladies can fight if they choose" said Jon.

"That may be the case in Dorne, but here we do things differently" said Catelyn.

"Be as it may, if Arya asks me to train her, I will do so, take it up with my Father if you wish, I'm sure he only wants what's best for his children" said Jon.

Catelyn huffed and walked away from them.

Arya turned to Jon.

"Thank you Jon, your the first person other than Father to be able convince her to let me be myself" said Arya.

"What are siblings for eh" said Jon laughing.

"Will you train me then?" said Arya.

"I'll teach you the basics" said Jon.

Over the next few days Jon and Robb taught Arya the basics of swordfighting. Arianne even watched some of her lessons having been taught the basics as well though she was better with a bow than a sword.

One day when they were all practicing Archery Ned approached all of them saying that they minus Arya and Arianne were to come with them. They had captured a deserter from the Night's Watch and they were to come to the execution with him.

So shortly after Ned, Jon, Robb, Theon, Bran, Jory Cassel and Ser Rodrik Cassel rode up towards the execution site where some Stark soldiers were waiting with the deserter.

He couldn't have been much older than Jon with sandy brown hair. He knelt down on the wooden log used as an improvised chopping block.

He looked at Ned before speaking.

"I know I broke my oath, but I saw the White Walkers, they killed two of my friends, my family live near Storms End, will you write to them, tell them I died a deserter" said The Deserter.

Ned solemnly nodded before he unsheathed the Sark's ancestral Valyrian Steel sword Ice which was being held by Theon.

He placed the sword facing downwards on the floor before speaking the words sentencing the man to death.

Robb leaned over to Bran.

"Don't look away, Father will know if you do" said Robb gently.

Ned swung Ice down and beheaded the deserter with one clean strike.

"You did well Bran" said Robb patting him on the shoulder.

The group headed back towards Winterfell when they noticed a dead stag lying in the middle of the road.

Ned, Jon, Robb and Theon all dismounted and made their way over to the stag. They noticed a trail of blood leading into the woods and followed it followed closely by Jory, Rodrik and Bran.

Just down the path was a sight which shocked all of them.

A large female Direwolf lay in the path dead from a stag antler in its neck. Surriounding it's chest Direwolf were five smaller Direwolf pups pushing at their mother.

"Is that a" said Jon in amazement.

"A Direwolf" said Ned.

"What's a Direwolf doing south of the Wall" said Rodrik.

"No idea, but there are now five, here would you like to hold it" said Jon picking up one of the pups and handing it to Bran who took it with both hands.

"They don't belong down here" said Jory.

"Better a quick death" said Ned.

"Father no" said Bran loudly.

"I'm sorry Bran" said Ned sounding remoursful.

"Father" said Jon.

Ned turned to look at him.

"There are five pups, one for each Stark child, the Direwolf is the sigil of your house, they were meant to have them" said Jon.

Ned nodded.

"You will train the yourselves, feed them yourselves, and if they die bury them yourselves, gather them up so we can return" said Ned.

Robb and Theon picked up the remaining four pups. They were about to leave when Jon heard a soft cry from the bush next to him.

"What is it?" said Robb.

Jon bent down and picked up a pure white Direwolf.

"Ah the runt of the litter, that ones yours Jon" said Theon.

Jon smirked and continued up the path with Robb and Theon towards the horses.


	5. The Royal Party

**The Sword Of The Morning**

 **A/N: I know some people have been sending me reviews about how Dawn is not a Valyrian Steel sword like I wrote, I have corrected this but have not uploaded the updated chapter yet. Also people mentioning Edric Dayne being the heir, he isn't in the story and will not be at any point (he doesn't exist).**

 **Also given that people have kept saying Arianne is the oldest Martell and heir to Suspear, that has been changed as well (I changed a few ages of characters to suit this story) she is the middle child in this story and therefore not the heir.**

Winterfell – 300 A.L

The Direwolves had been grwoing at an alarming rate since they found them a month ago. Ghost as Jon had named him was now the size of a small dog and was still rapidly growing.

Jon and Arianne had been at Winterfell for two months when the Stark's had received word of Jon Arryn's death and the Royal parties impending visit to Winterfell.

Ned had been rather quiet since the news about Jon Arryn arrived.

Catelyn on the other hand had gotten over the news about Jon Arryn quickly and had been preparing Winterfell for the Kings arrival for the last week.

The rest of the Stark's were looking forward to the King's arrival as well. Robb and Arya wanted to see their Father's best friend, Sansa was excited to see the royal family for the first time and to see all the knights from her tales, Bran was also looking forward to seeing all the knights he was fascinated by. Rickon was too young to know exactly who their guests were but was just excited about all the attention.

Jon was not too bothered about the King's visit. He had adopted Dorne's approach to the politics of Westeros, they cared not for Robert Baratheon and refused to have any part of the so called "Game Of Thrones".

Arianne however wasn't best pleased by the King's visit.

"Robert Baratheon is a monster, his hatred for the Targaryen's meant my family never got justice for Elia and her children" said Arianne in disgust.

The two were stood in her chambers.

"I know Ari, but there's nothing we can do" said Jon.

Arianne sighed and sat down on the bed.

"I know Jon, I just wish there was something we could do, they were innocent children" said Arianne.

Jon sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Me too, no child deserves to die, he should have had The Mountain executed at least, but know this, one day the King and the others will pay for what they did, but not today, like a good friend once told me, the only true god is death, eventually everyone is united with him" said Jon.

"I see the sword lessons weren't his only teachings to sink in, I'm amazed" said Arianne smiling.

Jon laughed.

"Come on lets go for a walk, clear our heads" said Jon.

Jon and Arianne got up and left the room.

Arianne had managed to calm down about the Kings visit before the Royal party arrived a week later.

All of the Stark's were gathered in the main courtyard along with the all of the household staff of Winterfell.

The Stark's minus Arya were gathered at the front with the children stood next to Catelyn who was stood to Ned's right. Jon and Arianne next to Ned on the left while Theon was stood behind them. They were all dressed in their finest clothes. Ned, Robb, Bran and Rickon were all dressed in dark grey tunic's with wolf pelts over their shoulders. Catelyn was dressed in a formal dark green gown. Sansa like her Mother was dressed in a formal gown but it was light grey instead of green.

Suddenly to Jon's amusement Arya came running up to the Stark's wearing a cloak and a small helmet. Jon and Arianne chuckled as they watched Ned remove the helmet and told her to go and stand next to Sansa. Jon could've sworn he saw his Father smile briefly at Arya as she went to join Sansa.

The first of the Royal party to arrive were the Baratheon guards accompanied by Sandor The Hound Clegane dressed in dark steel armour with a snarling wolf helm.

Arianne tensed at the sight of the hound but Jon grabbed her hand causing her to turn to him and smile.

The King was next to enter the courtyard followed by a young blond boy who Jon realised was his heir Joffrey, he was also accompanied by two knights of the Kingsguard and a large carriage.

The King looked far from his Father's description. Gone were the layers of muscle from his youth and he had gotten rather fat over the years. He was dressed in black leathers and a black cloak with a golden crown on top of his long messy black hair with a black beard to match it.

Joffrey to Jon's surprise did not look anything like his Father. He was much shorter than his Father with short golden hair and had a look of disgust and boredom on his face. He was dressed in dark red riding clothes and a black cloak. Jon also noticed that Sansa was staring at Joffrey with a wide smile on her face.

The King dismounted his horse causing everyone in the courtayrd to kneel.

He made his way over to Ned and signalled him to get up with his right hand.

Ned stood up.

"Your Grace" said Ned.

You got fat" said Robert after a few seconds of silence causing everyone to gasp.

Ned just looked down at Roberts girth and smiled.

The pair then laughed and embraced each other.

"Cat" said Robert joyfully as he wrapped one arm round her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Your Grace" said Catelyn plainly.

"9 years Ned, why haven't I seen you in all that time, what have you been doing?" said Robert.

"Guarding the North for you Your Grace" said Ned smiling.

"Aye, and a bloody good job you've done as well, now lets see who's who" said Robert.

He moved over to Robb.

"You must be Robb, the eldest" said Robert.

"Yes Your Grace, well second eldest, my brother Jon is older than me" said Robb shaking Robert's hand.

"Aye" said Robert before moving onto Sansa who smiled at him.

"Your Grace" said Sansa curtsying.

Robert smiled before moving on to Arya where he frowned.

"Who might you be?" said Robert.

"Arya" said Arya nervously.

Robert just frowned once more and moved on.

"You must be Brandon, named after your uncle" said Robert smiling.

"Yes Your Grace" said Bran nervously.

"Come on, show us your muscles" said Robert causing Bran to tense his arm.

"We'll make a soldier out of you yet" said Robert before moving on to Rickon.

"This must your youngest" said Robert.

"Rickon Your Grace" squeaked Rickon nervously holding on to Bran.

Robert smiled before making his way beck towards where Jon and Arianne stood.

"And this must be Jon, Ashara's son, I remember when your Father asked me to legitimize you" said Robert looking him up and down.

"Your Grace, allow me to introduce my intended, Princess Arianne of House Martell" said Jon.

Arianne looked at him indifferently before curtsying.

"Your Grace" said Arianne..

Robert tensed slightly before leaving the two as the Queen and her two younger children climbed out of the carriage.

"Allow me to introduce my wife, Cersei of House Lannister and Baratheon" said Robert.

The Queen was dressed in a gold and red dress with her hair done up into an intricate braid. She had a cold look on her face as she walked towards Ned who bowed and took her hand.

"My Queen" said Ned.

Cersei only managed a forced smile.

"Also my heir Joffrey, and my two younger children Myrcella and Tommen" said Robert.

Myrcella had long golden hair down past her shoulders and was dressed in a light yellow gown clutching a fox pelt around her shoulders obviously not used to the cold.

Tommen had short golden hair like Joffrey and was dressed in a red tunic and breeches but did not have a cloak on like his Brother.

"Take me to your crypt's, I want to pay my respects" said Robert looking at Ned.

"We've been riding for a month my love, surely the dead can wait" said Cersei icily.

"Ned" said Robert.

Ned mumbled an apology to Cersei and made his way over to Robert before the pair of them set off down into the crypt accompanied by one of the Kingsguard.

"Robb, Bran will you escort the Queen and her children to their chambers?" said Catelyn.

"Yes" said Robb.

"I'll join you" said Jon.

"Me too" said Arianne.

The four escorted Cersei, Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen to their rooms.

After they arrived at the chambers they left the Royal Family to themselves and headed for Jon's room.

The four sat down inside.

"Well, that was interesting to say the least" said Robb.

"Aye, Tommen and Myrcella are okay, but the Queen and Joffrey are a different story" said Jon.

"What do you mean?" said Bran.

"She is a cold woman Bran, and that boy seems no different, he was looking at everyone as though they were beneath him, he's arrogant, I can tell" said Jon.

"Yeah, did you notice the look of disgust on his face when he was looking at Winterfell?" said Arianne.

"Yeah, he hates this place" said Jon.

"Well I hope what I heard Mother say isn't true then" said Robb.

"What did you hear?" said Arianne.

"She was on about a betrothal, between Sansa and Joffrey" said Robb.

"Great, so he's not just come here to ask Father to be Hand Of The King, perfect, he's here to find a future queen, Sansa will be over the moon" said Jon in annoyance.

"Hopefully Sansa will have noticed what he is like and say no" said Bran hopefully.

"She won't, she'd be that overjoyed to be queen that she'll paint him in the best light possible" said Jon.

"You don't know that Jon" said Robb.

"I do, all she talks about are songs and tales about handsome knights and princes" said Jon.

"Great, now we'll have to hear about how supposedly great Joffrey is, I love Sansa but sometimes I wish she had a bit more sense" said Robb.

"She just needs to realise that stories aren't real, she'll come round eventually" said Arianne.

"I hope your right" said Robb.

"Me too, but enough chit chat for now, we need to get ready for the feast" said Arianne.

Robb and Bran got up and left the room.

Jon and Arianne bathed together once more which had now become a regular occurrence ever since they arrived. Arianne dressed into a fine dark blue Dornish dress and styled her hair into an intricate Dornish braid before the two headed back to Jon's room.

After he had dressed into a white tunic with the sigil of House Dayne on the front and black breeches with his hair tied back the two headed down to the great hall for the feast.

They arrived at the feast and sat down a few tables away from the high table where Ned and Catelyn would sit with the King, Queen, Princes and Princess.

Shortly after they had sat down The King and Queen entered the hall arm in arm followed by Ned and Catelyn, Joffrey and Sansa who was smiling, Robb and Myrcella to the latter's enjoyment, Tommen and Arya the latter looking rather annoyed at her escort.

Robb, Arya and Bran came to sit down with them while Sansa went to sit with Jeyne Poole and Beth Cassel.

"Dear god, all the way down here that git Joffrey was going on about how he is a great fighter and so on" said Arya in annoyance.

"Careful Arya, don't let the wrong person here you" said Robb.

"And what's worse, Sansa was hanging on to every word, acting like she was in love with him, she's probably repeating his words to Jeyne and Beth right now" said Arya.

"Calm down little one, let your Sister do what she wishes, for now we have a feats to enjoy" said Jon.

"I didn't miss anything exciting did I?" said Theon striding over to the table and sitting down.

"Just discussing how much of a liar the prince is" said Arianne.

"And a bit bloodthirsty as well, he told me when he is king he will invade the Iron Islands and kill all of them, I don't know about you but he doesn't sound right in the head" said Theon.

"Evil bastard" said Arya.

"Aye, but enough talk, let's eat" said Robb.

The four ate and drank hapily before the King stood up and got everyone's attention.

"Thank you for welcoming me into Winterfell and for providing such a fine feast, but no I have two important announcements to make, firstly I name Ned Stark my new Hand Of The King" said Robert as cheers erupted round the hall.

"And lastly, I hereby announce the betrothal of my son and heir Joffrey of House Baratheon to Sansa of House Stark, their union will cement the alliance between our families for years to come" said Robert to even bigger cheers.

Jon looked at Robb.

"Looks like you were right" said Jon.

"I don't like this, I don't trust him, and I won't be able to do anything once they leave Winterfell" said Robb.

"Neither do I, but Father will be with her, so will myself and Ari, we'll keep an eye on her" said Jon.

"You shouldn't have to" said Bran.

"But we do, and that's what's important right now" said Arianne.

Robb nodded.

"He keeps staring at me, it's bloody creepy" said Arianne in disgust.

Jon looked towards Joffrey and found him eyeing Arianne with a creepy smile on his face.

"Well then, let's give him something to watch" said Jon pulling her in for a kiss.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth and kept the kiss up for several seconds before pulling away.

He looked back towards Joffrey to see him muttering with an angry look on his face.

The group just laughed.

Jon noticed that his Father was stood talking to a man around 31 years of age in a black Nights Watch outfit.

He and Arianne got up and made their way over to Ned and this man.

Ned turned to them as they approached.

"Jon, Princess, I'd like you to meet your uncle Benjen Stark, he's a ranger at the Nights Watch, Benjen this is my son Jon and his intended Princess Arianne Martell" said Ned.

"Uncle Benjen" said Jon shaking Benjen's hand.

"Lord Benjen" said Arianne curtsying to him.

"You have your Mother's eyes Jon, and your better looking than your Father as well, and please call me Benjen Princess, I'm a lord no more" said Benjen.

Jon and Arianne laughed while Ned scowled lightly.

"Of course, Benjen" said Arianne.

"Well, I better go find my other nieces and nephews, I'll see you guys later" said Benjen walking over towards where Sansa was sat.

"Well Lord Stark, it seems you decided to join us in the capital after all" drawled a voice from behind Ned.

Ned turned around so he Jon and Arianne could see a tall man around 34 years with neat golden hair stopping just above his ears dressed in a cream tunic facing them.

"It seems so Ser Jamie" said Ned icily.

"We'll have to have a tourney to welcome you, after all I haven't had the chance to step into the ring with you yet" said Jamie in a bored tone.

"I don't fight in tournaments" said Ned.

"Not your thing" said Jamie.

"I don't fight in tournaments because when I fight a man, I want him to know what's coming" said Ned.

"Well I'll leave you too it then" said Jamie walking away.

"I don't trust him" said Jon.

"Neither do I, but there's nothing we can do about it, come on let's go back to the feast" said Ned.

Jon and Arianne headed back to their table while Ned went back to the high table.

The next day Jon and Robb were down in the practice yard training with Theon and Ser Rodrik when they had their first proper encounter with the prince.

He swaggered over to them accompanied by Jamie Lannister in his gold Kingsguard armour minus the helm.

"The Prince is here to train Ser Rodrik" said Jamie.

Rodrik nodded and went to get him a practice sword.

"I will be using live steel, not some pathetic practice sword" said Joffrey.

Jon and Robb looked at him in shock.

"No live steel My Prince, I don't allow that" said Rodrik.

"Useless, you Northener's are pathetic" said Joffrey nastilly.

Robb started to move forward before Jon put his hand on his shoulder.

"Enough Robb" said Jon looking at Joffrey.

"So you wish to fight with live steel then" said Jon.

"Yes, I won't fight with children's toys" said Joffrey.

"Very well then, Ser Rodrik get him some armour, I'll get mine and be back shortly" said Jon.

"Your Father won't allow it" said Rodrik sternly.

"It was a request from the Prince, if he wants to fight with live steel so badly, I'll give him what he wants, I'll take the blame if Father finds out" said Jon.

Rodrik sighed.

"Be it on your head Jon" said Rodrik.

Jon nodded and walked off towards his rooms with Robb while Joffrey followed Rodrik into the armoury.

Robb helped Jon put on his armour and strapped Dawn round his waist.

Jon picked up his helm.

"You know you have to avoid hurting him right, he's the Crown Prince" said Robb.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't humiliate him a bit" said Jon smirking.

Robb laughed as the two of them made their way back to the practice yard where Joffrey was waiting for them dressed in some black armour with his helm and sword in his hands.

Jon nodded to him.

"First one to yield loses, if either of you go too far I stop the fight" said Ser Rodrik.

Jon nodded and put his helm on before drawing Dawn in his right hand and extending it out to the side.

"Fine" said Joffrey putting his helm on and drawing his sword.

"Well it looks like we have drawn quite a crowd" said Jon. Tall of the Stark's and their guests had turned up to watch the fight along with the majority of the staff as well.

"What's going on here, why are you using live steel?" said Ned in shock.

"The Prince insisted Father, and I agreed, no one will get hurt, we'll be careful" said Jon.

Ned sighed.

"I can't stop this can I?" said Ned.

"I doubt it Father" said Jon.

"Cheer up Ned, live steel is better anyway" said Robert.

"Are you crazy Robert, Joffrey could get hurt" said Cersei in anger.

"I'll be fine Mother, I'll beat this boy easlily" said Joffrey.

Jon smirked.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" said Jon.

Joffrey charged him but Jon side stepped him and hit him in the back with the side of Dawn.

Joffrey turned and charged again swinging his sword hard at Jon's arm.

Jon calmly blocked the strike and kicked the sword out of Joffrey's hand before stepping away.

Joffrey looked at him and snarled.

"Well, pick your sword up, or do you yield?" said Jon.

Joffrey picked his sword up and charged Jon once more.

Joffrey thrust his sword forward towards Jon's chest but Jon parried it and disarmed him before kicking him in the chest causing him to fall to the floor. Jon stood over him with Dawn pointed at his chest.

"Do you yield?" said Jon.

"I yield, I yield" said Joffrey looking and sounding scared.

Jon nodded before sheathing Dawn and walking away.

"YOU!, you could have really hurt him" screeched Cersei.

"Then perhaps I could suggest that the Prince stays away from live steel if he doesn't want to get hurt" said Jon casually.

Everyone gasped.

"How dare you, you should be punished for your words you legitimized bastard" said Cersei.

"Shut it Cersei, the boy is right, Joffrey shouldn't be fighting with live steel if he can't take the pain" said Robert in anger.

"Your son is hurt Robert, and the bastard boy you legitimized is responsible, he even mocked him, what will you do about that?" said Cersei.

"Nothing, the matter is over, get up boy, hopefully that will teach you not to foolishly challenge people to live steel fights" said Robert angrily.

Joffrey got up and stalked back into the armoury to remove his armour.

Robert walked over to Jon who removed his helmet.

"Your Grace" said Jon.

"You fight well Jon, I mean my son did not give you much of a fight but I can see there is real ability in you" said Robert sounding impressed.

"Thank you Your Grace" said Jon bowing his head.

Robert left him and walked back towards Ned.

Jamie then walked over looking at him with interest.

"If I'm not mistaken, that is your uncle's armour, correct?" said Jamie looking him up and down.

"That is correct" said Jon.

"I realised it was his as soon as I saw Dawn, I spent enough time with him to be able to tell whose sword that was" said Jamie.

"You were on the Kingsguard together, correct?" said Jon.

"Yes, you remind me of him a little bit in the way you move, so fluid and relaxed while under pressure, I hope to see you in the melee at your Father's tournament" said Jamie.

"I might consider it" said Jon.

"Good" said Jamie walking away towards the armoury.

Ned walked up to him.

"Jon, a word in my solar, now" said Ned frowning.

Jon nodded and followed Ned back into the castle.

When they arrived in Ned's solar Ned sat on the chair behind the desk while Jon sat on the chair in front of the desk.

"So, do you want to explain why you fought Joffrey using live steel, after Ser Rodrik told both of you no I presume" said Ned sternly.

"There's nothing to explain, he challenged, insulted the Northerners as Robb, Theon and Ser Rodrik can back me up on, so I accepted his challenge and beat him, fair and square" said Jon.

"You could've hurt him badly, then I don't know how much trouble you would've got in, but I'm certain it would have been a good bit" said Ned.

"I made sure not to hurt him, I was extra careful, it's not my fault his barks bigger than his bite" said Jon.

"I understand, just be careful okay, especially around all of them" said Ned.

"You don't trust them?" said Jon skeptically.

"I don't know, just watch your back okay, look out for your siblings as well" said Ned.

"I will" said Jon.

"Good, I believe your intended is waiting for you outside, try to find somewhere private though, you don't want anyone to walk in on you" chuckled Ned.

"We haven't gone that far yet Father" said Jon nervously.

"Haven't gone how far yet" said Ned raising an eyebrow smirking.

"I, uhh, never mind" stammered Jon as he walked out of the door.

Jon exited the solar and found Arianne waiting for him.

"So the big bad warrior returns" said Arianne.

"Aye, not even in trouble for making the Crown Prince piss his breeches" said Jon.

"Good, because you made him look like a right fool, that ought to take him down a peg or two, and you better enter and win that melee Mr" said Arianne chuckling.

"Oh really?" said Jon raising his eyebrow.

"Yes really, win that melee, then you will use your prize money to spoil me" said Arianne with a coy smile.

"Oh really?" said Jon moving closer to her.

"Really" said Arianne as Jon picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down" said Arianna jokingly.

Jon only began to walk faster.


	6. You Will Do It

**The Sword Of The Morning**

Winterfell – 300 A.L

One would think that Jon and the Stark's minus Catelyn and Sansa would be overjoyed and silently celebrating Joffrey's humiliating defeat by Jon for days.

Catelyn would have been shocked that he had hurt the Crown Prince and outshone her Robb. Sansa probably clung to Joffrey and believed his excuses as to why he lost, she was going round Winterfell telling everyone how she was in love with him after all.

However that was not to be the case.

Ned, Jon, Robb and Theon had just returned from a hunt with the King when Arya came running towards them as they were dismounting their horses.

"Father, its Bran, he fell from the Broken Tower earlier, he still hasn't woke up" said Arya hysterically.

Ned's jaw dropped as he, Jon, Robb and Theon handed the reins of their horses to the guards and took off full sprint towards Bran's room with Arya in tow.

The five arrived at Bran's room and opened the door.

Upon entering they noticed Bran lying unconscious in bed in the clothes he was in earlier. Catelyn was sat sobbing on Bran's left while Maester Luwin was by Bran's right side performing checks and tests on him. Sansa was stood behind her Mother with tears in her eyes. Arianne was stood next to Maester Luwin with a sad look on her face. Bran's direwolf Summer was laid down at the foot of the bed with its head on its front paws.

She ran to Jon and hugged him fiercely when he entered the room. He hugged her back before the two turned to look at Bran.

"Is he?" said Robb in panic.

"He's alive, I don't know when he will awaken though, his legs are shattered though, it looks unlikely that he will never walk again" said Maester Luwin sorrowfully.

Catelyn wept harder while Ned looked like he was about to cry, Jon and Robb looked shocked and saddened, Arya began to sob.

"How did this happen, Bran never falls, theres something not right about this" said Jon.

"Jon, don't start jumping to conclusions" said Ned.

"He must have slipped, misjudged his footing or something" said Sansa.

Catelyn sobbed even more.

"I don't think this is the appropriate time to discuss this, whether it was accidental or not, lets save that discussion for later, right now we need to hope he wakes up" said Arianne.

Jon nodded.

"I think its best we leave Maester Luwin to work in peace, as much as we want to be here for Bran it would be better if the room wasn't overcrowded while he is trying to work" said Robb.

Jon nodded and left the room with Arianne followed by Arya and Sansa. Robb and Theon followed shortly after leaving Ned and Catelyn to stay in the room with Bran.

Jon, Arianne, Robb, Theon, Sansa and Arya were all sat in Robb's room.

"You don't think this was an accident do you Jon?" said Theon.

"No, Bran's climbed that tower plenty of times, he would have never fallen, we all know that" said Jon.

"Are you suggesting someone pushed him, that's a bit far fetched isn't it?" said Arya.

"I am" said Jon.

"Who would do something like that though?" said Robb.

"I don't know, one of our guests perhaps, I wouldn't put it past one or two of them" said Jon.

"Jon" said Sansa in disbelief.

"That is a very serious accusation Jon, you could be in a lot of trouble if the wrong person heard that" said Robb.

"He could be right though, some of our guests are not too be trusted, no matter how important or influential they are" said Arianne.

"Your not seriously suggesting that one of the Royal Party did this, that's absurd" said Sansa.

"I wouldn't put it past them Sansa" said Jon.

"They wouldn't do that, the Royal Family have been nothing but courteous to us since their arrival, I can't believe you'd think they would do something like this" said Sansa in disbelief.

"Joffrey has been anything but courteous to the North, you didn't hear his conversation with Ser Rodrik before Jon's fight with him, he insulted the North and us Sansa about using practice swords instead of live steel, and judging by how badly Jon humiliated him he's never practised sword play ever" said Theon.

"Shut up, you're being ridiculous, he trains with a sword all the time, he told me, why would he lie?" said Sansa.

"Cos he's an arrogant little shit" said Arya.

"Sansa, I've trained with a Sword since I was 7, and trust me when I say, I can tell that boy has no clue about sword fighting" said Jon calmly.

"Enough, I will here no more of this" said Sansa storming out of the room.

Robb got up to follow her but Arianne told him to stop.

"Let her be alone for the moment Robb, she is to marry the Prince, and given the way she talks about him she won't want to hear anything bad against him, it will only upset her" said Arianne.

"So, she should know that the Prince is a little shit, we all do, but instead she's too daft to notice" said Arya.

"Arya" Jon warned.

"Enough, we need to be strong right now" said Robb.

"He's right, we can't be bickering and fighting amongst ourselves" said Arianne.

"Okay" said Arya.

Bran hadn't regained consciousness by the time the King and Queen insisted they start the journey back to Kings Landing two weeks later despite Ned's protests.

Jon was waiting outside the forge for his "surprise" for Arya to be completed.

"Are you sure this is what you want M'Lord, its not a type of sword that you would traditionally use" said Mikken a tall muscled man with short greying hair dressed in a dirty grey shirt and breeches with a black apron tied around his front.

"Positive" said Jon taking the small thin sword and scabbard from him as he exited the forge.

"Who is it for Jon" said Mikken sternly.

"Ask no questions and I'll tell you no lies" said Jon smiling.

"Very well then, but if this is for who I think it is and Lord Stark asks me why-" said Mikken.

"I'll explain the situation to him if he does, don't worry about it Mikken" said Jon handing him ten gold dragons before leaving the forge.

Mikken smiled and pocketed the coins.

Jon made his way towards Arya's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" said Arya.

Jon walked in to find Arya packing her clothes into the trunk.

"Thought you packed yesterday" said Jon.

"Septa Mordane, my things aren't properly folded and packed she said, who cares if their not properly folded or packed, their just going to get messed up anyway" said Arya sounding annoyed.

Jon laughed.

"Nymeria, Gloves" said Arya looking at the direwolf sat next to her bed.

Nymeria just cocked her head and did nothing.

"Impressive trick" said Jon chuckling.

"Shut up, Nymeria, gloves" said Arya.

The direwolf did not move.

"Well I have something for you, but it has to be packed very carefully, shut the door" said Jon.

Arya smiled and walked over to the door before shutting it.

Jon laide out the cloth package containing the sword on her bed.

Arya walked over to the bed and looked at the package before slowly unwrapping it.

Her face lit up when she saw the sword.

"Is this really for me" said Arya unsheathing the sword.

"Yes, it can't hack a man's head off but it can poke him full of holes if your quick enough" said Jon.

"Wow" said Arya admiring the blade.

"You have to be careful though" said Jon.

Arya went to hug him but Jon stopped her.

"Careful" said Jon eyeing her sword.

Arya put the sword down before jumping up and wrapping her arms around Jon's neck.

Jon wrapped his arms around her back

"Thank you big brother, I'll practice with it every day" said Arya.

Jon smiled then let her go.

"I'm sure you will, you know all the best swords have names, you got one in mind" said Jon.

Arya thought about it for a few seconds before smiling.

"Sansa can keep her sewing needles, I've got a needle of my own" said Arya.

"Good choice, remember pack this carefully, I'll see you in the courtyard" said Jon.

Arya smiled at him before turning around to place Needle in her trunk.

Jon left the room and headed for Ned's solar.

He knocked twice on the door.

"Come in" said Ned.

Jon opened the door and walked in.

"Ah Jon your here there's something private we need to discuss" said Ned solemnly sat down at his desk.

Jon sat down on the other side of the desk.

"You wanted to see me" said Jon.

"Yes, I'll say it bluntly Jon has your Mother ever told you how your Uncle died" said Ned.

Jon was taken aback.

"No, she hasn't, why do you ask?" said Jon.

"Jon, this isn't going to be easy to hear, but you need to know the truth, your Mother will prefer it if I told you" said Ned.

"Told me what?" said Jon.

"Jon, I, I'm the one who killed your Uncle" said Ned sadly.

Jon looked shocked and felt hurt inside.

"Why?" said Jon sadly.

"It was the end of Robert's Rebellion, myself and 5 others set out to find your Aunt Lyanna in Dorne, we found her in a place called the Tower Of Joy, guarded by two Kingsguard, Ser Gerold Hightower and Ser Arthur Dayne, they were doing their duty to Rhaegar and guarding Lyanna, they wouldn't let us pass so we got into a fight until their was only myself, Ser Arthur and Howland Reed left, the two of us killed Ser Arthur only to find my sister dying from birthing a stillborn girl" said Ned.

"So he was doing his duty, I guess now that I think about it I understand the situation" said Jon solemnly.

"Your Uncle was a great man Jon, in a way I see him in you everyday, but I must now ask that you keep what I am about to tell you a secret from everyone" said Ned.

"Of course Father" said Jon.

Ned sighed before getting up and walking over to the window facing it.

"Rhaegar never kidnapped your Aunt Jon, she went willingly with him to escape her betrothal to Robert, they married at Summerhall, Robert doesn't know, nor does Catelyn or any of your siblings, the only people who know are Myself your Mother and Benjen" said Ned.

"You never told anyone else" said Jon.

"Never, Jon you cannot tell anyone except Arianne, I know you'll tell her anyway, but no one else must know" said Ned seriously.

"I understand Father" said Jon bowing his head slowly.

"He still loves her, Lyanna, or he loves the woman he thinks she was, Robert never got over her death" said Ned.

"Thank you for telling me this Father" said Jon.

"Your welcome Son, now off you go, I imagine Arianne will want a big strong man to help with her packing" said Ned smirking.

Jon laughed as he got up and left the room.

Ned leaned back in his chair.

"At least now he knows the truth about his Uncle" thought Ned.

The Royal Family left the next day alongside Ned, Sansa Arya, some of Winterfell's staff, guards and Septa, Jon and Arianne along with Ghost, Lady and Nymeria.

Jon and Arianne had gone to say their goodbyes to Bran before they left with Jon promising take him to Starfall one day when he wakes up.

"He'll be okay Jon, he is a strong boy" said Arianne.

"I know Ari, it doesn't make it any easier though" said Jon.

"I know" said Arianne.

A week later they were staying in a small town on the kings road in the Riverlands when disaster struck once more with dire consequences.

Joffrey had accused Arya, a butchers boy named Mica and her direwolf of attacking him when he was out walking with Sansa.

Joffrey and Sansa had returned to the inn where they were staying with a bite mark on Joffrey's arm while Arya was hiding somewhere in the woods.

Jon and Ned were out in the woods searching for her with some of Jon's remaining guards from Starfall when one of the Stark guards came rushing up to Ned telling himArya had been brought before the King.

Jon and Ned rushed back to find Arya stood before the King, Queen and Joffrey thankfully with Arianne at her side holding her close.

"What is the meaning of this, why is my daughter being questioned?" said Ned in anger.

"I'm sorry Ned, I didn't want to frighten her, we just need to get to the bottom of this quickly" said Robert sincerely.

"Your daughter and her friend beat Joffrey with sticks before she set her direwolf on her and threw his sword in the river" said Cersei.

"That wasn't how it happened" said Arya furiously.

"Yes it was, you liar" said Joffrey.

"It wasn't, she just bit him a little, but only after he attacked us with his sword" said Arya.

"I know how we can resolve this, Sansa, come here darling" said Cersei.

Sansa walked over to the group.

"Now child, don't be scared, but you need to tell the truth, tell us all what happened" said Robert.

Jon noticed Sansa's lips trembling.

"She's terrified" thought Jon.

"I don't know, I can't remember, it all happened so fast" said Sansa nervously.

"Liar" shouted Arya who charged at her sister before Jon quickly pulled her back.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cersei smile at the scene.

"Arya, enough" said Ned.

"Damm it, she says one thing, he says another, children fight it's over" said Robert.

"Joffrey will bear these scars for the rest of his life" said Cersei in anger.

Robert turned to look at Joffrey.

"You let that little girl disarm you" said Robert scoffing.

Joffrey looked at his Father in anger.

"And what of the direwolf, what of the beast that savaged your son" SAID Cersei.

"I forgot the damm wolf, did you find it?" said Robert.

"No Your Grace" said a Lannister guard.

"Then, call off your search, the matter is finished" said Robert standing up.

"They have another wolf do they not, chained up outside" said Cersei.

"Ghost" thought Jon.

Robert looked at Cersei before nodding his head.

"Very well" said Robert.

"No, not Lady, Lady didn't bite anyone she's good" said Sansa raising her voice towards the end.

"Lady wasn't there" said Arya furiously.

"Is this your command, Your Grace?" said Ned in anger looking at Robert who just looked at him emotionlessly before walking away.

"Ser Jon, as I understand it was you who brought the direwolves to Winterfell, you will do the deed" said Cersei coldly.

Jon looked at her.

"I will not" said Jon.

"Yes you will, or I will have Ser Illyn butcher both direwolves, your choice" said Cersei.

"No, please Your Grace" pleaded Sansa.

"Your Grace, I will-" said Ned.

"Fine, I'll do it" snarled Jon.

"No, Jon please" said Sansa.

"No Jon, I will do it instead" said Ned.

Jon shot an apologetic look at Sansa before slowly walking out of the door.

Ned rushed after him and caught up with him just outside.

"Jon, let me do it instead" said Ned in desperation.

Jon turned to look at him with a sad look on his face.

"Father, the direwolf is the sigil of House Stark, your house, do not take the life of the creature which decorates the Stark banners" said Jon.

"Jon, Sansa will never forgive you, don't do this to yourself" said Ned sadly.

"She would never forgive you if you did this either, and I would rather her hate a Brother she barely knows, than hate a Father who she has known and loved all her life, I don't want to do this, but I have to" said Jon solemnly.

Ned sighed almost crying at the same time before nodding his head.

"You should go to Sansa, she needs you more than ever right now" said Jon.

"What about you?" said Ned.

"I do need you, but she needs you more than me" said Jon.

"Are you sure?" said Ned.

"Yes" said Jon.

Ned pulled Jon into a hug with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to do this Jon, I'm so sorry" said Jon.

"Do not blame yourself Father, you are not at fault for this" said Jon with tears in his eyes as well.

Ned pulled away and nodded.

"Can you have someone send all of my guards out please Father, I'm going to have them take Ghost to Starfall, where he can be safe" said Jon.

Ned nodded before walking back inside.

Jon turned around and walked towards where Lady was being kept.

Sandor The Hound Clegane walked past with his horse with to Jon's horror the dead body of the butcher's boy who was with Arya on the back of the horse.

"You rode him down" said Jon in disgust.

"He ran, but not very fast" said the Hound plainly as he carried on walking his horse straight past Jon without looking at him.

Jon carried on walking to where Lady was chained up by the fence.

"I hope you can forgive me one day Sansa" thought Jon as tears returned to his eyes.

Jon heard footsteps behind him to see Ser Illyn Payne stood 10 feet away from him watching him with an evil glare.

Jon stroked the Lady's head before drawing the knife Oberyn gave him.

"I'm so sorry Sansa" said Jon sadly.

Jon pointed the knife under her chest to the spot where her heart was.

"Gods forgive me" said Jon as he drove the knife forward.

Lady gave a quick whelp before falling silent.

Jon pulled his knife out and cradled her limp body in his hands.

He started sobbing.

"What have I done?" thought Jon.

Suddenly a pair of arms encirlced him in a hug from behind.

"Jon" said Arianne swinging around to sit next to him.

Jon was still sobbing.

She pulled him close to her and held him before she began to cry as well.

A few minutes later a low voice caused them to turn around.

"Lord Dayne".

Jon and Arianne turned around to see the five Starfall guards stood five feet away from them dressed in dark blue armour and white cloaks.

"Go back to your camp Ser Denys, take Ghost and travel back to Starfall on the morrow, if you could also bury Lady somewhere in the woods as well, I can't do it and I won't have my sister see her like this" said Jon speaking to the head guard who had spoken to him.

"Yes M'Lord, Daryn you carry the wolf, the rest of you with me back to camp" said Denys.

The soldier called Daryn walked over and gently took Lady from Jon who nodded his thanks while the other four headed in the direction of the camp.

Jon and Arianne slowly got up from the floor and walked back into the Inn. They walked upstairs towards their room where they encountered Ned exiting Sansa's room. Ned turned to face him with a sad look on his face.

"How is she?" said Jon moving towards him.

"Distraught, I told her the Queen forced you to do it but she's too upset to listen" said Ned.

Jon nodded and wrapped his arms around Ned.

Ned hugged him tightly.

"Get some sleep Jon, you'll need it, we'll talk again in the morning" said Ned sadly.

Jon nodded and pulled away.

He and Arianne walked into their room and shut the door.

Jon undressed with only his breeches remaining before climbing into bed.

Arianne undressed into her small clothes before joining him and curling up to him.

"If you need me tonight, I'm here, I promise" said Arianne.

Jon nodded his head and lightly sobbed.

Arianne comfoprted him until he fell asleep.

 **A/N: I know quite a few people are going to hate me for making Jon kill Lady but I needed to do it, it was the best revenge Cersei could come up with, either have him kill Ghost or have him kill Lady (the choice was obvious in the end).**


	7. Kings Landing

**The Sword Of The Morning**

Kings Landing – 300 A.L

"It's bigger than I thought" thought Jon as Kings Landing came into view in the distance from the kings road.

The city was huge with hundreds of buildings stretching across it. The power struggle and class system was evident just by looking at Kings Landing. The Red Keeps stood in all it's glory at the top of Aegon's Hill looking out over the smaller buildings below the keep and the shacks/slums of Flea Bottom.

"How do a million people live here?" said Jon to Arianne who was riding next to him.

"Who knows, but I wouldn't fancy living here, 1 million people crammed into one city living in poverty may appeal to some, but not to me, for that is not a life would wish on anyone" said Arianne.

"Bet the brothel's and inns are good for business though, a million people can help that" said Jon.

"Must be, Sansa speaking to you yet?" said Arianne.

Jon frowned.

"No, not yet, I don't blame her though, she loved that direwolf, the Queen got her revenge though" said Jon solemnly.

"Give her time Jon, she won't hate you forever" said Arianne.

"I doubt she'll pay me much mind any more, she'll be queen like she always wanted, like her Mother wanted, me, I'm juts the son of her Father's old lover, the one person her Mother hates more than ever" said Jon.

"Then that is her loss, you're her brother remember, she will remember that in time" said Arianne.

"Aye we are kin, but she is her Mother's child Ari, she has always been distant with me, Lady Stark probably told her all kinds of lies about me and my Mother, she's jealous of my Mother for having my Father's love, and me being older than her precious heir makes it even worse" said Jon.

"She's worried your Father will go to be with your Mother or that your Father will disregard Robb and name you heir instead?" said Arianne.

"Both" said Jon.

"I'm guessing nothing your Father says will change anything" said Arianne frowning.

"No, you know what some of these southern women are like, status is the most important attribute in a person, she no doubt hates bastards and whores as well" said Jon.

"Well I hope she never visits Dorne then, she would run screaming out of the gates at the sight of all the bastards and whores" said Arianne.

Jon laughed.

The party approached the gates to the Market district when an overwhelming smell met their nostrils.

"God, the smell of shit is even worse than my uncle said it would be" said Arianne wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"How do people live like this, hopefully the Red Keep is immune to the smell" said Jon.

"Their used to it I suppose" said Arianne.

The party arrived in the courtyard of the Red Keep half an hour later.

Jon and Arianne joined the Stark party when a messenger approached his Father.

"Lord Stark, the small council has requested your presence" said the messenger.

Ned nodded.

"Jon, Arianne will you help Jory and the others take all our stuff up to the rooms" said Ned.

"Yes Father" said Jon nodding.

"Perhaps you'd like to change into something more suitable Lord Stark" said the messenger looking at Ned's leathers and fur in silent insult.

Ned removed his gloves and stood still.

"Very well then, follow me" said the messenger walking back into the keep.

Ned walked after him.

Jon and Arianne walked up to the 26 year old Jory Cassel with shoulder length brown hair dressed in brown leathers with his sword at his hip.

"Come on Jory, the quicker were done, the quicker we can find a good mug of ale" said Jon.

Jory laughed at him.

"Jon, you and Princess Arianne take the girls to their rooms in Maegor's Holdfast, we'll handle all of the trunks" said Jory.

Jon and Arianne walked over to Sansa and Arya and helped them down from the wagon they were riding in with Septa Mordane.

"Thank's Jon" said Arya.

"Arya Stark, you must address him in his full title like a proper lady would" scolded Septa Mordane.

"Its quite all right Septa, we are family, there is no need for such formalities amongst family" said Jon.

Septa Mordane looked shocked but did not say any more.

"Sansa, Arya, if you will accompany us, Septa Mordane, I believe Jory would like your help with the ladies trunks" said Jon.

"Yes, Lord Dayne" said Septa Mordane.

Jon and Arianne set off towards Maegor's Holdfast with Sansa and Arya in tow.

They arrived at Arya's room first.

"I'll see you soon big brother" said Arya walking into her room and closing the door.

Jon and Arianne then took Sansa to her room.

Sansa just ignored Jon and gave Arianne a hug before entering her room.

"Sansa, can I have a word please" said Jon.

"Sorry M'Lord, I'm rather busy" said Sansa icily before closing her door.

Jon frowned but Arianne placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Jon, go and find our rooms, I'll talk to her, see if I can get her to see some sense" said Arianne.

Jon smiled.

"Thanks love" said Jon.

"Any time" said Arianne giving him a peck on the cheek.

Arianne knocked on the door as Jon walked away.

"Sansa, its Arianne, can I come in please" said Arianne.

The door opened with Sansa stood in the doorway.

"Come in" said Sansa stepping aside.

Arianne stepped inside and stood near the door while Sansa sat on her bed.

"Sansa, I think you know why I'm here" said Arianne.

"I'm not saying anything to Jon" said Sansa.

"Sansa, don't you think you're being too hard on him?" said Arianne.

"No, he took Lady from me, he hurt me by doing that" said Sansa.

"You know much that hurt him as well Sansa, he hated doing that, he hates that he took Lady from you, he hates that you won't talk to him" said Arianne.

"He does" said Sansa.

"Yes" said Arianne.

Sansa stayed silent for a few moments.

"Good" said Sansa.

Arianne frowned.

"Do you even care Sansa, do you care about how much this is hurting him?" said Arianne.

"He's not the only one who is hurt" said Sansa.

"Neither are you" said Arianne.

Both stayed silent for a few moments.

"Sansa, why did you lie about what happened down by the lake that day?" said Arianne.

Sansa looked shocked.

"I didn't" said Sansa.

"You did, Arya was right about the Prince attacking them, why didn't you just say what really happened, you saw the whole thing Sansa, why didn't you say anything" said Arianne.

"They attacked Joffrey" said Sansa in denial.

"They were playing with sticks, from what I heard Joffrey held a sword to that poor butcher' boys face" said Arianne.

"She shouldn't have been fighting with sticks, proper ladies don't fight with sticks or swords" said Sansa.

"Sansa, you and your sister are very different people, just because you don't do things like that, doesn't mean that Arya shouldn't be allowed to do those things, your being harsh on her" said Arianne.

"What would the Prince think of her if he saw her acting like that, what would he think of our family?" said Sansa.

"Well from what Jon told me, he doesn't seem to hold the Starks or the North in any high regard, he spent all his time in Winterfell complaining, not to mention he insulted Ser Rodrik when he forbade the him from using his sword in a practice ring" said Arianne.

"Why should he deny the Prince what he wants, he is a Prince after all" said Sansa.

"What if he hurt any of your brothers by doing that?" said Arianne.

"He wouldn't have, he would've made sure not to hurt them" said Sansa.

"He didn't look like he was being careful to me, if Jon wasn't such a good swordsman then he would've been hurt, Jon was the careful one" said Arianne.

"No, Joffrey told me he was being careful" said Sansa.

"And do you believe him?" said Arianne.

"Yes, I love him, I will be his queen one day, we'll have lots of beautiful children, I love him more than anything" said Sansa seriously.

Arianne sighed.

"Sansa, you barely know him, how can you say your in love with him?" said Arianne.

"Because I am" said Sansa.

"Sansa, take it from someone who is actually in love, you don't fall in love with people you barely know, I didn't fall in love with Jon for years until after we met, how can you say you are in love with him when you barely know him" said Arianne.

There was a knock at the door.

"Lady Sansa, its Septa Mordane, may I bring your trunk in?" said Septa Mordane.

"Yes, come on in, you may leave now Princess, I need to unpack" said Sansa.

The door opened.

Septa Mordane and two Stark guards entered bringing Sansa's trunks with them.

"Very well, but at least talk to Jon, he's your brother, and the closest one to Kings Landing, unless you begin talking to him he may choose never to come back and see you or Arya once we leave, you don't want that do you" said Arianne walking out of the door.

She asked one of the Stark guards where hers and Jon's rooms were. The guard told her they were two doors down the hall.

After thanking him she made her way over to her room where she found the door open with Jon unpacking her small clothes.

She smiled and walked into the room quietly closing the door behind her.

"I hope that, I won't be missing any of those in the morning" said Arianne causing Jon to turn around.

"Well given that I unpacked your clothes, you can unpack mine for me" said Jon smirking.

"Oh really, and where will I put them M'Lord" said Arianne pretending to sound insulted.

"There is plenty of space in this wardrobe for my clothes as well" said Jon.

"Well that being said, we are not wed yet, what will people think of us, a young maiden sleeping in the rooms of a rather attractive young Lord?" said Arianne mockingly.

"They can think what they like, I care not" said Jon.

Arianne chuckled.

"How did your talk with Sansa go" said Jon.

"Not well, she's convinced herself that she loves Joffrey, she wouldn't listen to me when I told her about you, I'm sorry Jon" said Arianne.

"Don't apologise Ari, its not your fault, if she wants to act like she does then she can" said Jon.

"What will you do?" said Arianne.

"I'll keep an eye on her and Joffrey" said Jon.

"Nothing else?" said Arianne curiously.

"There's nothing else I can do, maybe Father can convince her" said Jon.

"We'll see, come on lets finish unpacking, then we'll go for a walk okay, clear our heads?" said Arianne.

Jon smiled and the two of them kept on packing their clothes into the wardrobe and drawers.

The next day Ashara arrived in Kings Landing and made her way to Jon's room.

She entered the room and found Jon and Arianne furiously kissing on the bed.

"Ahem" said Ashara smirking.

The two sprang apart and looked at her.

Jon got up and made his way over to her.

"Mother" said Jon smiling.

"Jon" sauid Ashara wrapping him in a hug.

"Lady Ashara" said Arianne getting up from the bed and walking over to her.

"Princess Arianne, it is good to see you again" said Ashara kissing each others cheeks.

"What brings you to Kings Landing?" said Jon.

"You, given that you're going to stay in Kings Landing for a while I thought I might come and stay here with you" said Ashara.

"I'm glad you're here Mother, I've got quite a bit to tell you" said Jon.

"Yes, lets start with what happened on the Kings Road, your letter seemed a bit vague" said Ashara seriously.

"Very well, you might want to sit down for this" said Jon taking a seat on the bed.

Aashara and Arianne sat down on the bed.

Jon and Arianne told Ashara everything about what had happened since they left Starfall finishing with how Jon was forced to kill Lady.

"Gods, how could the Queen force you to do that?" said Ashara sounding angry.

"It was either I do it, or Illyn Payne would kill both wolves, and I wasn't going to let that butcher slaughter them" said Jon.

"She is a cold woman the Queen, the Prince does not sound much better either" said Ashara.

"Father begged me to let him do it but I refused" said Jon.

"Why didn't yopu let your Father do it?" said Ashara sounding shocked.

"I knew Sansa would hate me for doing it, I knew she would hate Father if he hd done it instead of me, so I made my choice, I would rather her hate a Brother she barely knows than a Father she's known her whole life" said Jon.

Ashara weakly smiled.

"You know Jon, that was a brave thing doing that, a foolish one but a brave thing to sacrifice your own well being for someone else" said Jon.

Jon smiled at her.

"Thank you Mother, I needed that" said Jon.

"I'm your Mother sweetling, its my job to remind you how good you are" said Ashara.

"Listen I need to see Father soon, will you come with me, I think it would cheer him up to see you" said Jon.

"Jon, if you need to see your Father about something important I can see him another time instead" said Ashara.

"No its fine, come with me" said Jon.

Jon, Arianne and Ashara left the room and walked towards Ned's solar in the Tower Of The Hand. When they arrived they knocked on the door twice.

"Who is it?" said Ned from inside.

"Its Jon and Arianne Father, we have a surprise guest with us" said Jon.

"Come in" said Ned.

Jon opened the door and walked into the room followed by Arianne and Ashara to see Ned writing a letter at his desk.

Ned looked up and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Ashara" said Ned in shock.

"Hello Ned" said Ashara smiling.

"You never told me you were coming, nor did Jon" said Ned standing up.

"Jon didn't know either, I wanted to surprise you" said Ashara.

Ned stepped towards her and the two hugged each other.

"We'll leave you two alone, I'm sure you would like to catch up with each other" said Arianne.

"You don't have to" said Ned.

"No its all right, you two catch up, we're going for a walk" said Jon taking Arianne's hand and walking out of the room with her.

They turned back to see Ned and Ashara talking amongst themselves as Jon and Arianne turned the corner and headed towards the courtyard.


	8. The Tournament

**The Sword Of The Morning**

Kings Landing – 300 A.L

"You gave her that sword Jon" said Ned in frustration.

The two were stood in Ned's solar in the Tower of the Hand. Ned had found Jon's present for Arya the day before. Arya never told him that Jon had given it to her but he knew.

"All right, yes I gave it to her, she didn't ask me for it though" said Jon.

"And you didn't see fit to tell me" said Ned.

"Would you have said yes if I had?" said Jon.

Ned sighed.

"I only want what's best for her" said Ned.

"She wants to learn how to fight Father, she's not like Sansa, she doesn't want to spend her life as a Lady of a house, she wants to be a warrior" said Jon.

"Well I could always hire a teacher for her" said Ned.

"I may have one in mind, one of the people who taught me to fight was a Bravosi called Syrio Forel, he holds the title of First Sword Of Bravos, he's a fine teacher" said Jon.

"Bravos is a long way from here Jon" said Ned.

"He's in Sunspear quite often, he's close friends with Prince Oberyn, I'll write to him, I'm certain he will teach Arya, you couldn't ask for a finer teacher for her" said Jon.

"Are you sure?" said Ned.

"Positive" said Jon.

"Very well then, send him a letter" said Ned.

"Of course, have you any news from Winterfell?" said Jon.

"Yes, a raven arrived yesterday, Bran has woken up" said Ned solemnly.

"I'm guessing that is not all of it" said Jon noticing his Father's solemn expression.

"No it's not, he won't walk ever again, and he has no memory of his fall" said Ned.

Jon frowned.

"Poor boy, he wanted to be a knight so much, now he can't" said Jon.

"Aye, but he can still do other things I suppose" said Ned.

"Yeah, but will he want to do those other things?" said Jon.

"Who knows, but we can't think of that now, we can only hope he gets some good fortune" said Ned.

Jon nodded.

"So, I hear your competing in the tournament" said Ned.

"The melee, I have no interest in jousting and I'm not that good of an archer I'm afraid" said Jon.

"Well good luck Jon, the melee will be tough this time around, there are some stong experienced fighters in this, Thoros Of Myr and Jamie Lannister form what I hear" said Ned.

"Well, at least I'll get a good test" said Jon.

"I'm sure you will, but do your best, I've seen your training you are a fine swordsman" said Ned.

"I will" said Jon.

A week and a half later Jon and Arianne were stood at the docks with the guards Ashara had travelled to Kings Landing with.

A man around Jon's height descended the boarding ramp of one of the Dornish trade ships that had docked.

He was around 40 years of age with wavy black hair and a black beard dressed in dark a gold tunic and breeches. He carried a short sword around his waist on the left side.

To Jon's surprise he was in the company of Prince Oberyn Martell and his daughters Nymeria and Obarra Sand.

"Ser Jon, how good to see you again" said Syrio.

"Same to you Syrio, Prince Oberyn, Obarra Nymeria" said Jon lightly bowing to them.

"Ser Jon, I trust you are well" said Oberyn.

"Up and down of late, I'll tell you more later" said Jon.

"Of course, dear niece it is good to see you again" said Oberyn walking towards Arianne who smiled.

"Uncle" said Arianne hugging him.

"Well, I'm guessing that my dear cousin is not here just to enjoy the sights, given her talent with a bow" said Arianne hugging both Nymeria and Obarra.

"Of course Cousin, someone has to teach all these highborn cunts that a bastard girl with a bow is not to be underestimated" said Nymeria who was around 20 years of age with long dark brown hair dressed in a cream Dornish style dress.

"Good, lets just say we know a few people who could do with some convincing, besides I hope Obarra here will be in the melee, I look forward to beating her again" said Jon.

"I will, and don't get too cocky, I don't plan on going easy on you Jon" said Obarra who was around 22 years of age with long brown hair but shorter than her sisters and dressed in leathers instead of a dress.

"Neither do I, I fight to win" said Jon.

"Good, I see I have taught you well Jon" said Syrio.

"That you have, come on lets head back up to the castle, we'll talk more on the way" said Jon.

The group made there way up to the Red Keep where they ran into Ashara in the courtyard.

"Mother" said Jon.

Ashara turned to them.

"Oberyn, Syrio, girls, it's good to see you again" said Ashara.

The rest of the group exchanged their pleasantries with Ashara before they set off for the Tower of the hand.

They knocked on the door to Ned's room.

"Come in" said Ned.

The group walked in to see Ned having a drink with the King.

"You Grace, sorry to interrupt, but you have some guests Father" said Jon.

"It's fine, come in" said Robert.

Prince Oberyn walked up to Ned.

"Lord Stark" said Oberyn holding out his hand.

"Prince Oberyn" said Ned shaking his hand.

Oberyn looked at Robert in silence for a few moments.

"Your Grace" said Oberyn curtly.

"Prince Oberyn, it has been a long time, I hadn't thought you would come back to the capital, after what happened" said Robert.

Oberyn glared at Robert causing all of the others in the room to wince.

"Times change, I felt like attending for the tournament, as my two daughters have also expressed a desire to participate like young Ser Jon is" said Oberyn.

Robert looked slightly shocked.

"I'll leave you to your guests Ned, I'm sure that I'm needed elsewhere" said Robert.

Robert stood up and walked out of the door quickly.

Jon turned to look at Ned.

"Father, this is Syrio Forel, The First Sword Of Bravos" said Jon gesturing to Syrio who stood next to Ashara.

"Lord Stark, I'd like to meet my trainee, the sooner we start the better" said Syrio.

"Of course, if you would like to get yourself settled in while I fetch Arya, I'll have a room set up for you as well" said Ned.

"That would be most helpful Lord Stark" said Syrio.

"There's the chambers next to ours that no one is using, you can stay there" said Jon.

Nymeria and Obarra smirked.

"Okay, if you would be so kind to show me to my chambers Ser Jon" said Syrio.

"And be sure to cover your ears at night Syrio" said Nymeria laughing.

Jon and Arianne blushed red with embarrassment.

The others laughed at the pair of them.

"Come on, lets go" said Jon sounding annoyed.

"I'll have some chambers prepared for you and your daughters as well Prince Oberyn, you are guests of my son after all" said Ned.

"Thank you for your hospitality Lord Stark" said Oberyn.

Jon, Arianne and Syrio headed towards their chambers.

When they arrived at their chambers Syrio dropped his sword off in his room and unpacked two wooden swords out of the case he had with him.

"The methods never change eh" said Jon.

"My methods never change Ser Jon, you should know that" said Syrio walking towards the door.

"By the way, be warned my sister is not to be underestimated, she's a feisty little thing" said Jon chuckling.

"I'm sure she is, that will make her better" said Syrio sounding slightly amused.

The three travelled to an empty chamber which Ned had prepared for them and waited.

About 10 minutes later Arya walked in wearing a cream tunic and breeches. She looked aound the room at Jon and Syrio the latter with his back turned to her.

Syrio turned around and threw her the sword in his left hand. She nearly caught it.

"Next time, you will catch it" said Syrio.

"Who are you?" said Arya.

"Your dancing master" said Syrio.

Arya smiled and picked up her sword letting it hang at her side.

"I am Syrio Forel, for 20 years I was First Sword Of Bravos, are you ready to begin?" said Syrio pointing his sword to the ground.

Ned appeared in the doorway and smiled.

Arya looked to Jon who nodded at her.

She then strode over to Syrio and tried to stab him in the chest.

He parried with ease and pointed to her chest.

"Dead" said Syrio.

Arya continued to attack Syrio with him parrying each attack and repeating the word "Dead" whenever he beat her.

Jon watched on as Arya lasted longer each time and began to block more and more of Syrio's attacks.

The lesson continued for over an hour with Arya making significant improvement before they all made their way back to there rooms.

The next day Jon was walking with Arianne, Obarra and Nymeria when they bumped into Sansa and Jeyne Poole.

"Sansa, Jeyne" said Jon nodding his head at both of them.

"Ser Jon, Princess Arianne" said Sansa curtly.

"Ser Jon, Princess Arianne" said Jeyne in a kinder tone than Sansa's.

"Ladies, meet Obarra and Nymeria, Prince Oberyn's daughters" said Arianne.

Nymeria and Obarra nodded at them the latter with a rather stiff nod.

"A pleasure to meet you" said Sansa rather curtly.

"She disapproves of bastards then" thought Jon.

"Would you care to join us?" said Jeyne.

"Of course, lead the way" said Arianne.

The four walked through the courtyard.

"So Ser Jon, will you be competing in the tourney next week?" said Jeyne.

"I will, just in the melee though, Obarra will be too" said Jon.

Jeyne and Sansa looked shocked.

"Your competing" said Sansa sounding shgocked.

"I am, my Sister will be in the archery competition" said Obarra bluntly.

"And what does your Father think about that?" said Sansa trying to sound polite.

"He approves, he actually suggested the archery competition to me" said Nymeria.

"Nym is quite the archer" said Arianne.

"Oh, that's lovely" said Jeyne.

Jon saw Septa Mordane striding over to them.

"Oh dear" thought Jon.

"Lady Sansa, a word please" said Septa Mordane in a tone of disapproval.

"This can't be good" whispered Arianne to Jon who nodded.

Sansa left with Septa Mordane with Jeyne behind them trying to keep up.

"She hates bastards" said Obarra.

"Takes after her Mother, and her Mother loathes me and my Mother" said Jon.

"How do you put up with her?" said Nymeria.

"It was all right until that business on the kings road" said Jon.

"Has your Father tried to change her mind about you yet?" said Arianne.

"Yeah, she didn't listen to him though" said Jon.

"I bet it will shock her if she sees one of us win either the archery or the melee" said Nymeria.

"Oh you'll shock a lot of people, well Nym will anyway, unlike Obarra she isn't up against me" said Jon smirking.

"Just you wait Dayne, I'm a lot better than when we last met" said Obarra stiffly.

"As am I" said Jon.

Nymeria and Arianne both laughed.

"Come on, let's go find a decent tavern, I need a fucking drink" said Jon.

"Lead the way, Ser Jon" said Nymeria mocking him slightly.

The four walked out of the Red Keep and into the town looking for a good tavern.

A week later Jon was stood in his tent with Jory who was helping him put on his armour.

Once Jory had finished putting Jon's armour on Jon thanked him and Jory left the tent.

Jon sheathed both Dawn and his other sword before picking up his helmet and leaving his tent heading for Obarra's and Nymeria's tent.

"It's Jon can I come in" said Jon.

"Come in" said Nymeria.

Nymeria was stood with her hair tied back wearing a leather tunic and breeches with the sun and spear sigil of House Martell sewn onto the left breast.

Obarra was dressed in tight fitting leather armour with chain mail underneath it and her haior tied back in a knot. She was holding her spear in her right hand.

"You ready?" said Jon.

Obarra nodded.

Nymeria smirked.

"Well at least I can watch my Sister and you fight before heading off to the archery" said Nymeria.

"Aye, you can watch me kick his ass" said Obarra smirking.

"Keep on dreaming girl" said Jon mocking her.

Obarra glared at him.

"Don't call me girl, boy" said Obarra.

"Ooh feisty" said Jon smirking.

"Save it for the ring you two, come on you better get out there" said Nymeria.

"Come on then, lets go and show them how Dornish warriors fight" said Jon.

Obarra smirked as the three made their way out of the tent.

Nymeria headed to the stands to sit with Oberyn, Ashara, Ned, Sansa, Arya, Jeyne, Syrio and Septa Mordane.

Ned leaned over to talk to Oberyn.

"I didn't know your daughter was entering the tournament" said Ned.

"She said she would as soon as she found out Jon was entering, she just wants to beat him" said Nymeria.

"She's never beaten him whenever she tried to, are you ready for the archery Nym?" said Oberyn.

"Ready as ever, besides how much of a meltdown will this crowd have when I win" said Nymeria.

"A big one I'm sure" said Ashara.

"Looks like everyone else has already come out for the melee" said Ned.

Jon unsheathed both his swords and looked around at the six other competitors while Obarra just stood watching him.

Ser Jamie Lannister was dressed in his red, gold and black Lannister armour. A man around 40 years of age dressed in red leather armour with a flaming bastard sword who Jon assumed was Thoros of Myr.

The other four competitors were all wearing cheaper armour so Jon assumed they were squires or guards of other houses.

King Robert stood up from his spot next to Cersei, Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen with a glass of red wine in his hand.

"Now then, give me a bloody good fight to watch, I need some entertainment, begin" said King Robert sounding slightly drunk.

One of the Kings servants sounded a horn to start the fight.

Jon strode towards a competitor dressed in armour bearing the sigil of House Royce and attacked him with both swords.

The man from House Royce kept up with him for about a minute or so before Jon over powered him and knocked him to the floor before moving over to another competitor bearing the sigil of House Tarly whose armour looked more expensive than the others (except Jamie's).

This competitor was slightly more skilled than Jon's previous opponent but Jon had him on the floor in around five minutes.

Jon turned around to see Obarra rather luckily dodge Thoros Of Myr's flaming sword before smashing the bottom of her spear into his nose breaking it and defeating him.

The other two competitor's had decided to team up against Jamie Lannister and were holding their own against him.

Jon and Obarra turned to each other and nodded.

The two moved towards each over with Obarra parrying his swords away.

They were evenly matched and kept striking and parrying each others attacks for what felt like an age determined not to let the other get the better of them. After around five miutes of fighting Jon saw an opening in her latest attack. He swung dawn hard at her spear cleaving it in two before kicking her to the ground.

She snarled at him from the ground before nodding and getting back up to walk away.

Jon turned to see Jamie standing alone about 20 feet away looking at him.

Jon walked towards him calmly with his swords at his sides.

Jamie struck first trying to jab him in the chest but Jon parried it. Jon swung Dawn at him only for Jamie to parry it and spin away and swing his sword at Jon who quickly blocked it with his other sword. The two kept fighting for around ten minutes constantly blocking and parrying each others attacks.

The two locked blades with each other trying to force the other to the floor.

Jon pushed Jamie away and went back in swinging both swords at him one after the other forcing Jamie on the defensive.

After a few minutes of this the two locked blades again before Jamie pushed Jon away and forced Jon onto the defensive and knocking Jon's other sword out of his hands before the two separated once more.

"You had enough yet Dayne" mocked Jamie.

"Bring it Lannister" said Jon mockingly.

Jon strode forward with Dawn in both hands and forced Jamie on the defensive before locking blades once again. Seeing an opportunity Jon quickly swiped the back of Jamie's left leg with his right leg causing him to tumble slightly before Jon used the opportunity to knock Jamie's sword out of his hands.

Jon brought Dawn up to Jamie's throat.

"I yield" said Jamie panting.

Jon nodded while panting and sheathed Dawn.

The Servant sounded the horn once more and King Robert rose to his feet.

"We have a winner after a bloody good fight, Lord Jon of House Dayne and Starfall" said Robert.

The crowd cheered with Ned, Ashara, Arianne and Arya cheering the loudest.

Jon shook Jamie's hand.

"That was a bloody good fight Dayne, well done" said Jamie looking impressed.

"You too Lannister" said Jon.

Jon walked away from him, and picked up his other sword from the ground before sheathing it and heading back to his tent.

Once back in his tent Jory was waiting for him to help him remove his armour.

"Well fought lad" said Jory.

"I'll wish you similar luck in the joust later today" said Jon undoing the belt with his swords attached and placing them on the table.

Jory was helping remove Jon's armour when Ned, Ashara, Oberyn, Arianne, Sansa, Arya, Jeyne, Syrio, Obarra and Nymeria walked into the tent.

"Well fought Jon" said Ned.

"I can't believe you bested the Kingslayer" said Arya.

"Aye, toughest opponent I ever faced though" said Jon.

"Well done Son, I'm proud of you" said Ashara.

"Well done Jon" said Sansa stifly.

Ned sighed.

"Sansa, be a bit kinder to your Brother please" said Ned.

Sansa said nothing.

"Well done Jon" said Arianne striding over to him and stepping between Jon and Jory before kissing him on the lips.

"I suppose I'll have to try harder next time" said Obarra.

"You fought well, I'll get you a new spear when we get back to Dorne as well" said Jon.

"Thank you Jon, we'll have to have a rematch in back in Dorne as well" said Obarra.

"That we shall" said Jon before turning to face Nymeria.

"You better go and get ready for the archery Nym, I'll make sure I'm out in time to watch it" said Jon.

"You better be Jon" said Nymeria smirking.

Jon laughed as Nymeria, Obarra and Oberyn exited the tent.

Afew minutes later Jory had finished removing Jon's armour and the group made their way back to the stands where they sat down with Oberyn and Obarra.

They watched as Nymeria and eight other archers made their way over to a target.

"Begin" said King Robert sounding even more drunk.

The horn sounded and the archers started firing at the targets.

After each had fired six arrows a judge walked around each target picking out Nymeria and an archer dressed in a tunic bearing the golden rose of House Tyrell.

The group clapped as Nymeria had made it to the finals.

The final challenge was for them to hit the target from 40 feet away and the closer to the bullseye would win.

Nymeria fired her arrow first and got it to within two inches of the centre.

Her challenger fired second but although close was not as close as Nymeria's arrow.

The Judge announced Nymeria the winner and most of the crowd were silent in wonder at how a woman won the archery except for the group and the King who cheered for her.

Nymeria walked back to the stands and sat down with the others.

After congratulating her Oberyn stood up and left the stands headed for the tents.

"Where is he going?" said Jon.

"No idea" said Obarra.

Two riders from Houses Lannister and Florent took to the jousting area. It took a few runs before the knight from house Lannister knocked the Florent knight from his horse to the ground.

Next up to the groups surprise was Oberyn up against a rider from House Tarly. Oberyn easily unseated him in his first run.

This was followed by Jory up against a rider from House Mallister which Jory won after two runs.

Next up came Gregor The Mountain Clegane causing Sansa, Arya and Jeyne to shudder while Jon, Arianne, Obarra and Nymeria snarled. He knocked his opponent from House Dondarrion from his horse on the first run using all his strength to send him flying ten feet onto the ground knocking his opponent out cold.

Lastly came Loras of House Tyrell up against a Frey rider. Loras unseated him after one run.

Three other jousts came from different houses each with varying amount of runs before victors were declared in each of them.

At the end of the first round there were eight riders left in the joust. However the day was getting late so Ned and Robert decided to continue the tournament tomorrow.

After bathing and changing Jon, Arianne, Obarra and Nymeria headed back to the tavern they had been frequenting in the last week.

They were sat down with a few mugs of ale and wine each when two people stumbled over to the table.

They looked up to see Thoros Of Myr and a tall gingery blonde haired man who was around 30 years of age dressed in a green tunic and black robe stood next to the table.

"Mind if we join you?" slurred Thoros obviously drunk as per usual.

"Take a seat, then you can buy the next round" said Nymeria.

Thoros laughed and they both sat down.

"Beric Dondarrion" said the other man.

"Jon Dayne" said Jon.

"Arianne Martell, and this is Obarra and Nymeria" said Arianne gesturing to Obarra and Nymeria.

"Good to meet you, and you both fight well" slurred Thoros looking at Jon then Obarra.

"As do you Thoros" said Jon.

Obarra nodded.

"Come on lets get royally fucked" said Arianne.

"My she's got a dirty tongue for a lady" said Beric jokingly.

"That she has, even dirtier when we're alone" said Jon jokingly.

"You two married then?" slurred Thoros.

"Betrothed" said Arianne.

"Good for you, I would apologise for my friends state, but I think he's too amusing" said Beric.

"That he is" said Nymeria.

The group finished their drinks and ordered some more.

They laughed and bonded over drinks for hours and sang and danced to various songs before Jon, Arianne, Obarra and Nymeria headed back to the Red Keep rather drunk.

The next day Jon and Arianne stumbled out of bed hungover before getting dressed and going to breakfast with Ned and the rest of the Starks.

When they walked in they found Ned, Ashara, Sansa and Arya eating.

Arya was trying not to laugh while Sansa was smirking.

Ned looked at them and smirked.

"Interesting night was it?" said Ned.

The two sat down and reached for some bacon.

"Very, ended up singing and dancing on a stage with Thoros Of Myr, for a priest he drinks quite a lot" said Jon.

"He's always been like that, he'll even say he was drunk when he charged up the Pyke with his flaming sword" said Ned.

"He must be a disgraceful priest then in the eyes of the Seven" scoffed Sansa.

"He doesn't worship the Seven Sansa, he follows the Lord Of Light" said Ashara.

"Oh" said Sansa.

"At least I'm not competing today, I wouldn't even think about it in this state, you should come with us next time Father" said Jon.

"I think not, I already have to deal with a King who constantly drinks wine just as much as Thoros, perhaps even more" said Ned.

"Father, you shouldn't speak of the King like that" said Sansa shocked.

Ned shook his head.

"Father speaks the truth Sansa, people will have tried to curb the Kings insatiable appetite for wine in the past" said Jon.

Sansa scoffed.

Once they had finished their breakfast they made their way over to the tournament grounds for the last part of the jousting.

They joined up with Obarra and Nymeria who looked equally as hungover as Jon and Arianne before Septa Mordane and Jeyne Poole joined them.

After the first two jousts Thoros Of Myr and Beric Dondarrion approached them.

"Mind if we join you?" said Beric.

"Of course" said Jon.

Jon and Arianne introduced Beric and Thoros to the rest of their group and to Jon's amusement he could hear Jeyne Poole constantly whispering to Sansa about Beric and saw her looking at him quite a few times.

Then came the joust that Jon, Arianne, Obarra and Nymeria were all hoping for.

Oberyn was going up against The Mountain. They knew Oberyn had only entered so he could face The Mountain.

The two mounted their horses at opposite ends of the arena before raising their lances and charging forward.

The two were swing and miss for the first three runs. On the fourth run Oberyn caught The Mountain out and slammed his lance into The Mountain's stomach causing him to topple backwards off of his horse causing cheers from all around the arena.

Oberyn smirked at The Mountain as he stormed off the arena in a fit of rage.

The group watched with interest as Loras Tyrell unseated his opponent from House Lannister after two runs.

That left Oberyn and Loras in the final joust to declare the winner.

The two sat atop their mounts at opposite ends of the arena before charging forward.

They matched each other for three straight jousts before each needing new lances. On the fourth joust Oberyn tricked Loras and unseated him sending him flying 10 feet backwards to the floor.

Cheers erupted all around as King Robert announced Oberyn the winner. After receiving his crown of roses he rode over to Obarra and Nymeria.

Looking at both of them he split the crown in two handing the two pieces to them.

"To my beautiful daughters, I crow you both queens of love and beauty" said Oberyn.

The crowd all clapped. Jon looked over to see Septa Mordane and Sansa looking a little disappointed.

"Christ, she still keeps up this dislike for bastards, Septa Mordane is ensuring that probably, she's just as bad as Lady Catelyn" thought Jon.

Jon also noticed the Queen and Joffrey looking angry.

Jon leaned over to Arianne.

"See how angry the Queen and Joffrey are, probably pissed off that Tywin Lannisters mad dog has been defeated" said Jon.

Arianne chuckled.

After Oberyn had received his prize money along with Jon and Nymeria receiving their winnings for the melee and the archery as well. They all set off back to the Red Keep to prepare for the feast.

The feast was a lively affair with people drinking and eating in celebration of the tournament. Jon danced with Arianne, Nymeria and Arya while to his surprise his Father danced with his Mother.

"That won't sit well with the gossipers" thought Jon.

Sansa who was sat next to Jon at that point looked equally miffed to see her Father dancing with the one person her Mother hated the most. Fortunately the two were alone so no one noticed her mood.

"He shouldn't be dancing with her" said Sansa.

"Sansa, they're having fun, leave them be" said Jon sternly.

"He's with my Mother, Lady Dayne will probably be hoping they'll run off together" said Sansa.

"Sansa, that is my Mother you are speaking about remember, besides as much as my Mother loves Father, she knows they can't be together, he loves your Mother too much, he's married to her remember" said Jon.

"It's not proper, for a married man to dance with his one time mistress, nor is dancing with bastards at a royal feast" said Sansa icily.

"Sansa, enough of this, your my Sister, and yet you treat me like dirt because of something I was forced to do" said Jon.

"I already told you I won't forgive you for what you did" said Sansa.

"You know Father begged me to let him do it, you know that, he begged me and I told him no, because I knew you'd hate him for it" said Jon.

Sansa was taken aback by this.

"I wouldn't have hated Father for that" said Sansa.

"Yes you would Sansa, we both know that, and I'd rather you hate a brother you barely know than a Father you've always known" said Jon.

"Your not my brother, your just Fathers other child with his one time lover, you have never been a brother of mine" said Sansa.

Jon looked shocked.

"If that's the way you feel then fine, we'll go our separate ways Lady Stark" said Jon getting up and walking towards the dance floor in search of Arianne.

"What went wrong, did the choices I made really cause this" thought Jon.


	9. If Things Go Wrong

**The Sword Of The Morning**

Kings Landing – 300 A.L

Two weeks later Jon's suspicions about Bran were confirmed. Catelyn Stark had turned up in Kings Landing accompanied by Ser Rodrik Cassel. What intrigued Jon however was how secretive Lady Stark was being about her visit.

Petyr Baelish also known as Littlefinger to most was keeping her hidden in one of his establishments. He was a brothel owner and was known to have the Gold Cloaks of the City Watch in his pocket.

"I don't like this" thought Jon.

Jon met Littlefinger shortly after his arrival in Kings Landing. He had been walking with his Father when Littlefinger had approached his Father about some small council business or other.

Littlefinger was a snake. A slimy snake with his own hidden agenda. Something about him just got on Jon's nerves. The way he spoke about power and money. Not to mention he had an unhealthy obsession with Sansa. He would often engage in conversations with her and would look at her strangely when she wasn't looking.

It didn't matter to Jon that Littlefinger was an old friend of Catelyn's from her childhood. He wasn't to be trusted. Arianne, Ashara and Oberyn didn't trust him either, they said he could never be trusted "only a fool would trust Littlefinger" were Oberyn's exact words.

So here was Jon riding through the city with Ned, Jory and Littlefinger into the market.

They arrived at a brothel.

"Your wife is in here Lord Stark" said Littlefinger amusedly.

Ned grabbed him by the throat and forced him up against the wall making Littlefinger gasp to Jon's amusement.

"Your a funny man, aren't you?" said Ned seething.

Littlefinger kept gasping.

"Ned" came a voice from above.

Ned, Jon and Jory looked up to see Catelyn hanging out of the window dressed in a dark gree dress and purple shawl.

Ned let go of Littlefinger's throat and walked inside followed by Jory and Jon who chuckled at Littlefinger on his knees massaging his throat.

The three walked up stairs into Littlefinger's office where Catelyn and Ser Rodrik were waiting for them.

"Ned" said Catelyn striding across the room and embraced him.

"Ser Rodrik" said Jon nodding his head at him.

"Ser Jon" said Rodrik.

Littlefinger entered the room.

"Sorry for the choice of hiding place, but it's the kind of place where no one would think of looking for Catelyn" said Littlefinger.

"What's going on?" said Jon.

Catelyn looked at him with annoyance.

"Cat, what happened?" said Ned.

"Someone tried to kill Bran shortly after you left, they attacked him while he slept" said Catelyn.

"The attacker used this" said Rodrik producing a gold Valyrian Steel dagger from his side.

"Curious weapon for an attacker" said Ned.

"Valyrian Steel is hard to come by, how could a mere assassin get hold of one" said Jory.

"Someone gave it to him" said Jon.

"Well we need to find out whose knife this belonged to first" said Jon.

"It's mine" said Littlefinger.

"Yours" said Jon striding over to Littlefinger before Ned held out his arm and stopped him.

"It was mine, I lost it a few months ago, a bad debt" said Littlefinger.

"To whom?" said Ned.

"Tyrion Lannister, bad bet" said Littlefinger.

"Curious item to bet with, given its value" said Littlefinger.

"Not my finest choice I admit" said Littlefinger.

"Bullshit" thought Jon.

"I think we're done here" said Ned.

Ned, Jon, Catelyn and Jory left the room and walked towards the exit.

Ned pulled Catelyn aside before they walked out of the door.

"Will you come and see the girls?" said Ned.

Catelyn shook her head.

"I can't, I'm needed back in Winterfell, what will you do?" said Catelyn.

"I'll think of something" said Ned hugging her.

"Come home Ned, its too dangerous here" said Catelyn before she broke the hug.

"I can't, I'm needed here" said Ned.

Catelyn smiled weakly at him.

"If it gets too hot, I'll send the girls to Jon in Starfall" said Ned.

"You would trust him with the safety of our girls" said Catelyn.

"I trust him with my life Cat, he's a good person, and extremely loyal" said Ned.

"But the girls belong in Winterfell, not with Ashara in Starfall, its closer than Winterfell as well, less chance of trouble on the road" said Ned.

"Very well" said Catelyn in resignation.

"Trust me on this Cat, Jon will look after them" said Ned.

"We better be off" said Catelyn.

Ned smiled weakly at her.

"Travel safe" said Ned.

Catelyn leaned towards him and kissed him on the lips.

"We will, Ser Rodrik will look after me" said Catelyn.

Ned accompanied her out of the door and helped her onto her horse.

"Goodbye Ned" said Catelyn smiling at him.

"Goodbye" said Ned.

Jon walked up to Ned.

"I don't like this, losing that dagger in a bet, no one bets an item like that" said Jon.

"Me neither, listen if things go bad you need to shelter Sansa and Arya at Starfall, can you do that?" said Ned.

"Of course Father, you don't even need to ask me that?" said Jon.

"I know you and Sansa aren't on the best of terms" said Ned.

"That doesn't matter, we may not be on the best terms, but it doesn't mean I wouldn't look after her if needed" said Jon.

Ned smiled at him.

"When are you leaving?" said Ned.

"Tomorrow, I need to get my Mother and Arianne out of here" said Jon.

"Of course, you get them safe and wait at Starfall, if it all goes south you need to be there to receive them" said Ned.

"Father" said Jon in a warning tone.

"No Jon, you will do this, my men will look after me, I'll be okay" said Ned.

"If that's what you wish, then okay" said Jon.

"Jon I know you don't like this, but I need you to do this for me" said Ned.

"Okay, send a raven if anything changes" said Jon.

"I will, now go and get packed" said Ned.

Jon hugged Ned.

"I'm proud of you you know, you've gone from a scrawny little boy to a man in no time" said Ned.

"No son ever had a better father" said Jon.

Ned smiled at him.

"Come on lets get back" said Ned.

The two rode back up to the Red Keep accompanied by Jory.

The next day Jon, Arianne, Ashara, Oberyn, Obarra and Nymeria boarded a boat heading back for Dorne with their guards.

After bidding his Father goodbye one more time Jon and the others left.

Later that day Jon shared what his Father had told him with the others.

"Well if anything happens, we'll help you Jon" said Oberyn.

"Thanks, keep an ear out for any news from the capital as well" said Jon.

The group left the discussion at that.

They arrived back in Sunspear a few days later courtesy of a fast ship.

However trouble continued to happen to the Starks back in Kings Landing.

Ned and three of his guards had been attacked by Jamie Lannister and some Lannister guards outside Littlefinger's brothel a week after Jon had left Kings Landing.

Jory and Ned's other two guards had been killed while Ned had been stabbed in the leg by one of Jamie's men before they all fled the city.

Robert had refused to charge Jamie Lannister and had left on a hunt almost straight after leaving Ned in charge who now had to walk with the aid of a cane.

Ned had just returned to his quarters after a day at court hearing out the summons of the commoners and other lords.

He was sat in his chambers with Sansa and Arya when he told them of his plans.

"All right, I'm sending you girls to Starfall, things are getting too dangerous here in the capitol, You'll be safe at Starfall with Jon" said Ned.

Sansa and Arya were outraged.

"What, I can't, I've got my lessons with Syrio" said Arya.

"No you can't, I'm to be queen, I love Joffrey, I want to marry him and have beautiful babies with him" said Sansa.

"Good gods" said Arya in disgust.

"My decision is final, I'm also breaking your betrothal to Joffrey, I'll find you a proper husband Sansa" said Ned.

"No Father, please no, I want to marry Joffrey and give him beautiful Lannister babies with golden hair" said Sansa.

"They won't be Lannister's idiot, he's a Baratheon" said Arya.

"No, he's nothing like the King, he looks more like a Lannister" said Sansa in exasperation.

Ned was struck with a thought.

"Could it be" thought Ned.

Sansa and Arya were still bickering.

"Enough, both of you, go and pack we're leaving tomorrow" said Ned.

Both girls nodded their heads and headed back to their rooms.

Ned walked into his office and pulled out the book about lineages in Westeros that Grand Maester Pycelle had given him a few days ago.

He opened the book to the Baratheon section. He saw that all Baratheon males before Joffrey had black hair as did all of Robert's bastards.

"Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen aren't Robert's children" thought Ned.


	10. Don't Look Little One

**The Sword Of The Morning**

Starfall – 300 A.L

Jon was in the practice yard training with Denys the Captain of his guard when Maester Willan came rushing up to him.

"Lord Dayne, a raven for you" said Maester Willan holding out a scroll.

Jon handed his practice sword to Denys and took the scroll.

"From Kings Landing" said Willan.

Jon opened the scroll.

"Treason, King Joffrey, what's going on here?" said Jon.

"King Robert is dead, it appears Lord Stark attempted to seize the throne from Joffrey, if the letter is to be believed" said Willan.

Jon rolled the letter back up.

"Where's my Mother, and the Princess, where are they?" said Jon.

"In her solar I believe" said Willan.

Jon nodded and set off back into the castle heading for Ashara's solar.

He knocked on the door.

"Come in" said Ashara from inside the room.

Jon opened the door and entered the room to see Ashara and Arianne sat at Ashara's desk with a few glasses of wine and some sweets.

Ashara noticed his distress.

"Jon, what's wrong?" said Ashara.

Jon walked up to her and handed her the scroll.

She opened it and read it.

"Come to Kings Landing and swear fealty to my beloved Joffrey" said Ashara handing it to Arianne to read.

"The Queen's words, even if Sansa wrote them" said Jon.

"What are we going to do?" said Arianne.

"There's no mention of Arya" said Ashara.

"I know that's what worries me, as for a plan I'm going to Kings Landing" said Jon.

"Jon" said Arianne.

"You can't" said Ashara.

"I must, I'll go to Kings Landing I'll bring Father, Sansa and Arya back with me" said Jon.

"Your not going" said Ashara.

"I am, I promised Father I'd protect Sansa and Arya if anything happened, I can't break that promise" said Jon.

"Your Father wouldn't want you to get yourself killed in the process Jon" said Arianne.

"I won't get killed, Denys will come with me as will a few others, we'll be safe" said Jon.

"I don't like this" said Ashara.

"Neither do I, but its the only thing we can do, they'll execute Father eventually" said Jon.

"They won't, they need him as a hostage, just like Sansa and Arya" said Arianne.

"Joffrey is a mad dog, if he wants to execute Ned he'll do it, everyone knows the King does what he wants" said Ashara.

"Write to my Uncles, tell them of your plan at least, they can help you" said Arianne.

"I'll ride hard for the nearest port, I can get a fast ship to Kings Landing from there, write to your Uncles, tell them what happened and to prepare for the worst" said Jon.

"If you arrive in Kings Landing what makes you think they won't arrest you on site, the Queen knows your loyal to your Father" said Arianne.

"She's right Jon, this is very dangerous" said Ashara.

"I'll keep the boat out at sea, me and Denys will take a row boat to shore, and we'll wear cloaks and hoods so we won't be recognised" said Jon.

"Are you sure?" said Ashara.

"Yes, if we can get in undetected they won't be looking for us, they'd be waiting for us to come through the city gates instead, they'd never realise we're already in the city" said Jon.

"Very well then" said Ashara.

"You're gonna let this happen?" said Arianne in shock.

Ashara turned to look at her.

"Yes, he needs to do this" said Ashara.

"I'll be safe Ari, I promise" said Jon turning to her and taking her in his arms.

Arianne smiled weakly.

"When are you leaving?" said Arianne.

"As soon as possible" said Jon.

"Very well, take more than a few guards at least" said Ashara.

Jon nodded.

"Okay, I'll inform Denys and a few others we'll be on our way in a few hours" said Jon.

"Okay, you better go and get ready" said Arianne.

Jon nodded and left the room heading for the courtyard.

Upon arriving in the courtyard Jon saw Denys and Maester Willan stood there talking.

"Ser Denys" said Jon walking over to him.

"Lord Dayne" said Denys.

"How soon can you have a team of 4 of your finest guards ready for travel?" said Jon.

"A few hours, why what are you thinking?" said Denys.

"I'm going to Kings Landing, we'll take a ship from the nearest port, we'll leave the ship a few miles off the coast and take a row boat to shore" said Jon.

"Your what" said Measter Willan.

"I need you and 4 of your best guards, you and I will be going into the city, we're going to rescue my Father and Sisters" said Jon.

"Are you sure about this, its very dangerous" said Denys.

"I know, that's why I want my most trusted guards with me, will you help me, I won't force you into doing anything you don't want" said Jon.

Denys nodded.

"All right I'll go with you, I have 4 guards in mind, we should be ready to go little after mid day" said Denys.

"Thank you Ser Denys" said Jon.

Denys nodded and walked away.

"This is a big risk Jon, they'll know it was you" said Willan.

"I know, after I return, I'll send Sansa and Arya to Sunspear or The Water Gardens along with Arianne, my Mother and all of our staff" said Jon.

"All right, you better go and get ready" said Willan.

Jon nodded and walked off back into the castle.

A few hours later Jon, Denys and four other guards were in the courtyard with their horses.

Like Denys and his other guards Jon was wearing his armour.

Ashara and Arianne walked up to Jon.

"Your all grown up now, look after yourself and be safe" said Ashara hugging him.

"I will Mother, I promise" said Jon.

Ashara let him go and Jon turned to Arianne.

After a few moments she threw her arms around him and kissed him soundly on the lips causing a Denys and Ashara to smirk.

After she released her lips from his she smiled at him.

"You best come back" said Arianne.

"I will, don't you worry" said Jon.

"You better, now get on that horse and go save your family" said Arianne.

Jon laughed and walked climbed up on his horse.

Denys and the others did the same thing.

"We'll be back as quick as possible" said Denys.

"Go" said Ashara.

Jon nodded and rode hard out of the gates followed by Denys and his guards.

Two hours later they managed to find a port with a ship ready to sail later on that night.

Jon and Denys helped the other guards load their supplies on the ship and paid the stable master to keep their horses for a few days.

The ship set off later that night and didn't get near Kings Landing until two days later just before mid day.

After anchoring the ship a mile off shore Jon and Denys changed into some basic tunics, breeches and hooded cloaks, Denys also carried a bag with him containing some other hooded cloaks which they would use to disguise Ned, Sansa and Arya.

The two boarded a row boat and headed for shore. They hid the boat in a small cave near some steps leading up to Flea Bottom.

While they were walking through Flea Bottom they noticed that a lot of people were running in the same direction.

Denys stopped one.

"What's going on, where is everyone going?" said Denys.

"To the Sept Of Baelor, they're taking him there" said the Man.

"Who?" said Jon.

"The Hand Of The King" said the Man turning and running.

Jon and Denys took off running after him.

Around 10 minutes later they reached a sea of people near the Sept.

looking up at the steps they saw Joffrey, Cersei, Sansa, Varys, Littlefinger, Grand Maester Pycelle, Illyn Payne and a handful of Lannister guards at the top of the steps.

"Where is Arya" thought Jon.

They heard a roar and looked to their left.

Two Lannister guards escorted a disheveled and pale Ned Stark out from one of the chambers.

Jon and Denys made their way towards him.

They were stood at the side of the path with their hoods up when Ned was walked past them. Ned looked at him.

Ned shook his head.

"Baelor" said Ned before he was dragged away without the guards giving Jon and Denys a second glance.

Jon understood his Fathers words and truned towards the statue of Baelor in the middle of the courtyard.

There was a lone girl crouched down on the statue. She looked like she hadn't bathed or eaten for days judging by the state of her tunic and breeches and how messy her long hair was around her hip was a thin needle like sword.

"Arya" whispered Jon.

Denys looked at him.

"Where?" whispered Denys.

"On the statue, come on" whispered Jon.

The two started walking towards the statue. They had to shove past people to get there. As they neared the statue Jon heard the words that made his heart stop.

"Ser Illyn, bring me his head" said Joffrey in a loud voice.

Jon turned to face the Sept where he saw Sansa cry out and Ned pushed to his knees by two Gold Cloaks.

Denys put his hand on his shoulder.

"No Jon, you can't do anything now, they'll kill him and Sansa if they see you coming, get Arya" said Denys.

Jon turned back to the statue to see Arya climb down and start to move through the crowd towards the Sept.

Jon pushed past people to catch up to her.

When he managed to get behind her he reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her to him.

"Let me go" said Arya.

"Don't look little one" said Jon in panic.

"Jon" said Arya in shock.

"Don't look" said Jon holding her head to his chest while he looked up towards the Sept.

Illyn Payne had donned a black mask and was unsheathing Ice.

"No" thought Jon.

Ser Illyn approached Ned who was being held down by the two Gold Cloaks and rasied Ice over his head.

Ned lowered his head as Jon saw Ice swing down and take his head.

The whole courtyard went quiet until the only sounds which could be heard were the ravens cawing in the sky above them.

Jon looked down at Arya.

"I'm sorry" said Jon.

Arya had a look of shock on her face.

Jon looked back at the steps to see Sansa faint while Joffrey was laughing.

Jon looked at Denys who had a look of remorse on his face.

"Come on, lets get out of here" said Jon.

Denys nodded and the three headed back the way they came towards Flea Bottom.

They ducked into an alley after they left the courtyard.

Denys pulled a small cloak out of his bag and handed it to Jon who wrapped it around Arya tying the stings around her neck and pulling the hood up to hide her face.

Arya didn't want to move.

"Come on Arya, we need to leave" said Jon.

Arya weakly nodded and the three took of running back to where their boat was hidden.

After five minutes they reached their row boat and set off back to their ship.

The mood was sombre and no one spoke during the entire journey.

After twenty minutes of rowing they reached their ship and boarded it.

After helping Arya climb aboard the guard Jon who buried Lady on the kings road months ago approached them.

"Lord Dayne" said Daryn dressed in his grey armour.

"Daryn, tell the captain to set sail back to port" said Jon.

Daryn nodded and headed to find the captain.

Jon turned to Arya.

"Come on little one, Denys can you have some food brought to the cabin" said Jon.

Denys nodded.

"Come on" said Jon putting his arm around Arya's shoulders.

Arya weakly nodded at him and allowed him to guide her towards the cabin at the back of the ship.

The cabin was rather simple containing only a single bed, a desk and a wardrobe.

Jon guided Arya over to the bed and sat her down.

"You came back" said Arya.

"I wasn't going to leave you or Sansa there" said Jon.

"I didn't think I'd see you again, I thought they'd catch me and imprison me" said Arya.

"Your my sister Arya, I wouldn't abandon you to the Lannisters" said Jon.

Arya launched herself at Jon wrapping her arms around him.

"What happened Arya?" said Jon.

Arya pulled away and sobbed.

"They came for me, I was with Syrio when Ser Meryn Trant and a few Lannister guards came for us, he told me to run while he fought them off with a wooden sword, he never stood a chance" said Arya.

"How long have you been on the streets for?" said Jon.

"Over a week" said Arya.

"Oh god, hopefully Denys will have some food for you soon" said Jon.

A knock came at the door.

"Come in" said Jon.

Denys entered the room carrying a tray with bread, grapes and a mug of water on it.

He walked over to the bed and set the tray down.

"Its not much but it was all I could get at the moment, sorry" said Denys frowning.

"Its okay" said Jon.

Denys nodded and left the room.

Jon stayed with Arya while she ate and drank.

After she had finished her food Jon took the tray away from her.

"Get some sleep Arya, you need it" said Jon.

"Will you stay here, I don't want to be alone" said Arya.

"I need to speak with Denys about Sansa first then I'll come back, I promise" said Jon.

"Sansa?" said Arya.

"Yes, me and Denys will ride back for Kings Landing when we dock, the rest of my guard will take you to Starfall, my Mother and Arianne are waiting there for you" said Jon.

"Why do you have to leave again?" said Arya in dispair.

"I promised Father I would look after you and Sansa if anything happened, if I don't go and get Sansa then I'm breaking that promise, I can't allow that to happen" said Jon.

Arya nodded.

"Now get some sleep, I'll be back soon" said Jon.

Arya nodded and climbed under the covers lying down.

Within minutes she was asleep so Jon got up and left the room.

Jon walked across deck towards Denys who was looking out at the sea in silent thought.

"Ser Denys" said Jon.

Denys turned to look at Jon.

"I'm sorry Jon, about your Father" said Denys frowning.

"Its okay Denys, we got one of my sisters out of there" said Jon.

"It doesn't make it any better though, we still lost your Father" said Denys.

Jon nodded and stayed silent for a moment.

"Ser Denys, permit me to ask one more favour of you, and I'll understand if you don't want to do it" said Jon.

"What is it?" said Denys.

"I need to go back to Kings Landing, Sansa is still there, we can't leave her in the Lannisters clutches" said Jon.

Denys looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"You don't need to ask Jon, I'll go with you, I assume you've got a plan" said Denys.

"We'll ride back there from the port when we dock, if we sneak into the Red Keep at night we could get her out under the cover of darkness" said Jon.

"Why not a ship this time?" said Denys.

"They'll be expecting that, I doubt they'd expect us to ride out of the city gates" said Jon.

"Very well, we'll ride shortly after we dock, if we ride hard we could be there in about a week after we set off" said Denys.

"Very well, we'll get more supplies when we dock before setting off, could you find a raven for me, I need to write to my Mother and Arianne, tell them the news" said Jon.

"Of course" said Denys walking away to get a raven.

Jon headed back to the cabin to write the letter.

He crept into the cabin not wanting to wake Arya and sat down at the desk.

He took out a quill and scroll and started writing.

 _Dear Mother, Ari_

 _Father is dead, we have Arya with us, she's pretty shaken up. She'll need you to comfort her when she reaches Starfall. Me and Ser Denys are riding back to Kings Landing to retrieve Sansa once we dock, we shouldn't be any longer than a few weeks._

 _Love Jon._

Jon rolled up the scroll and headed back outside where Denys approached him holding a raven.

Jon tied the scroll around the ravens leg before releasing it.


	11. You Came

**The Sword Of The Morning**

Kings Landing – 300 A.L

Jon and Ser Denys were riding up the road towards Kings Landing. They spotted a small woodland near the entrance.

They were dressed in riding clothes and cloaks with their swords attached to their hips.

"We'll tie the horses up there" said Denys pointing to the woodland.

"Keep them out of sight, we don't want anyone to see and take them" said Jon.

Jon and Denys dismounted their horses and walked them into the trees.

Once they were far enough in they tied the reins to a fallen log and walked out of the woods towards the gate.

Upon entering the city they noticed the Royal Party travelling on the outskirts of Flea Bottom.

"They're heading for the docks, I can see Sansa with them" said Jon spotting her next to Joffrey.

"Well we can't grab them now, lets follow them, see what route they take and look for an opening to take her" said Denys.

Jon nodded and the two set off after them.

They arrived at the dock and stood in the doorway of one of the buildings where they could see the rest of the Royal Party.

Sansa was sat on the dock with Joffrey, Cersei and Tommen surrounded by Lannister guards. Jon looked over to see what the Royal Party was looking at.

Myrcella Baratheon was boarding a small ship at the bottom of the docks. On the ship were soldiers with the Sun and Spear of House Martell on their armour.

"Smart move Doran" said Denys.

"Aye, smart move indeed" said Jon.

"She doesn't look too happy though" said Denys referring to Myrcella who looked rather scared.

"She can't be any older than 12 Denys, and everyone knows of the hatred between the Lannisters and the Martells, no wonder she's scared" said Jon.

"Doran will make sure she's looked after" said Denys.

"True, they should be heading back to the Red Keep some time soon" said Jon.

Once the ship was out of sight the Royal Party stood up and made their way off the docks surrounded by the guards.

Sansa looked in their direction causing Jon and Denys to turn to the side and walk away.

Joffrey noticed that she was looking at something.

"What are you looking at?" said Joffrey in slight anger.

Jon and Denys turned to look at the Royal Party upon hearing Joffrey.

Sansa whipped around.

"Nothing Your Grace" said Sansa sounding scared which made Jon feel angry.

"You were looking at something, what was it, tell me the truth now" said Joffrey sounding more threatening.

"Nothing Your Grace, honest" said Sansa.

"Liar" hissed Joffrey.

"Joffrey, don't threaten her in public, we'll deal with this later" said cersei in frustration.

Joffrey looked at his Mother in anger before calming down slightly.

"We'll deal with this later" said Joffrey.

Sansa nodded and the two kept on walking with the Royal Party.

Jon and Denys followed to the side of them walking through the crowd.

Suddenly something flew through the hair and struck Joffrey in the cheek leaving a brown stain.

"Who threw that, answer me, I am your king" snarled Joffrey.

Suddenly more cow pies and stones were being thrown at the Royal Party before some of the crowd attacked the guards.

The Lannister guards tried to cut down as many of the rioters as possible but were being overwhelmed in no time.

Jon noticed Sansa break away from the party unnoticed and run towards an alleyway followed by some of the rioters.

Jon turned to Denys.

"Go and get the horses ready" said Jon.

"Jon" Denys warned.

"Do it, I'll get Sansa" said Jon moving towards where Sansa had gone.

Denys drew his sword before turning around and running back towards the gate cutting down any rioters who attacked him.

Jon ran through the alleyways looking for Sansa when he heard someone screaming from a stable at the end of the next alleyway.

He ran towards the stable.

When he entered he saw a sight that horrified him to the core.

Sansa was being held down by two of the men who had torn at her dress and pulled at her hair while the third man was stood slightly to the side undoing his breeches.

Jon unsheathed Dawn and surged forward driving his sword through the back of the man who was stood up.

His screams casued the other two to turn around and get up trying to flee.

Jon swung his sword round at the second mans neck beheading him. Turning around he drew his knife and stabbed the third man through the heart killing him instantly.

Sansa was still breathing heavily and shaking.

Jon sheathed his knife and Dawn before walking towards her.

"Its all right Sansa, they can't hurt you anymore, come on" said Jon lowering his hood.

"Jon, it was you I saw earlier" said Sansa in shock.

"Yes, I'm here, put that on quickly we haven't got enough time" said Jon pulling his cloak off and giving it to her.

Sansa wrapped the cloak around her and pulled the hood up.

Jon took one of her hands and pulled her to her feet.

Sansa wrapped him in a hug.

"Thank, thank you, thank you" said Sansa almost crying.

"You can thank me later, come on we need to go" said Jon pulling her hand towards the entrance to the stables.

He and Sansa ran out of the stables back down the alleyway. They got back onto the side of the street and ran towards the gates.

As they exited the gates Denys rode up to them holding the reins of Jon's horse in his free hand.

Jon quickly climbed up onto his own horse and pulled Sansa up to sit in front of him before taking the reins from Denys. They set off riding at full speed up the road with Kings Landing shrinking further into the distance quickly.

"I'm free" thought Sansa.

They kept riding for hours until they approached a small cave where they decided to rest for the night.

"I'll check it out, wait here" said Denys.

He dismounted his horse and handed the reins to Jon before walking into the cave.

He was gone for a few minutes before he walked back out.

"Its safe come on" said Denys walking towards Jon and Sansa.

Jon handed the reins of Denys horse to him before dismounting. He helped Sansa down from the horse who clung to him before taking the reins of his own horse and following Denys into the cave.

After they had secured the horses at one end of the small cave Jon reached into one of the saddle bags on his horse and pulled out some riding clothes.

He walked over to Sansa who was sat on the ground leaning against a large rock.

"Sansa" said Jon holding out the riding clothes towards her.

Sansa looked at him and then at the riding clothes.

"Change into these, they might be a bit big for you but you can't stay in that ripped dress" said Jon.

"Where will I change?" said Sansa looking around slightly embarrassed.

"Over her by this rock, me and Denys will stand near the entrance with our backs to you" said Jon.

Sansa took the riding clothes from him and he walked up to the front of the cave to stand next to Denys.

"Don't turn around" said Jon.

Denys nodded.

After a few minutes Sansa shouted to them that they could turn round now.

Jon turned around to see Sansa dressed in brown riding clothes which were much too big for her.

He walked over to her and she handed him his cloak back.

Jon sat down with his back against the rock.

Sansa slowly sat down next to him.

"Thank you Jon, for coming to get me I mean, after everything I said to you as well, I know you probably came looking for Arya as well" said Sansa.

"I promised Father I would protect you if anything happened, and don't worry, Arya's safe, me and Denys found her and got her out the day Father" said Jon.

"You were there, how come you didn't get me then" interrupted Sansa.

"You were surrounded by guards, they would have killed you had I tried to take you" said Jon.

Sansa nodded.

"As for what you said, I forgive you Sansa, I know you were upset about Lady, I really am sorry about that" said Jon.

"I know you are Jon, I'm sorry I treated you like I did, it wasn't fair, you, Princess Arianne and Father tried to tell me how you didn't want to do it so many times, but I refused to listen" said Sansa.

"Its in the past Sansa, your my sister I love you remember that" said Jon wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Sansa leaned into his chest.

"I never thought I would see you again, after Father died I thought I would be stuck there for the rest of my life, I didn't even believe it myself earlier when I saw you at the dock" said Sansa.

"I wouldn't leave you there Sansa, never" said Jon.

"Thank you" said Sansa yawning.

"Get some sleep, you've had a long day" said Jon helping her to her feet and giving her his cloak to use as a blanket.

She laid the cloak down on the floor and sat down before leaning back.

Jon turned to walk away.

"Jon" said Sansa.

Jon turned around to look at her.

"Please, stay next to me tonight, I don't want to be alone" said Sansa.

"All right, Ser Denys, wake me up when you need me to take watch" said Jon turning to face him.

"I'll take the whole watch tonight Jon, you get some sleep" said Denys.

"Okay wake us up just before dawn, we'll start early tomorrow" said Jon.

"Very well" said Denys.

Jon laid down next to Sansa.

"Goodnight Jon" said Sansa tiredly before closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Sansa" said Jon rolling over so his back was to her before closing his eyes.

Ser Denys shook Jon awake at the crack of dawn.

Jon gently woke Sansa up.

"Come on Sansa, we're moving on" said Jon.

Sansa nodded groggily before standing up and picking Jon's cloak up folding it and handing it to Jon.

Three days later they crossed the border into Dorne.

They managed to find an inn in a town half a days ride from Starfall.

They paid for a two person bedroom and a three hot meals of Dornish spiced fish for them.

They walked up to the room they had been given.

"Wake me up in 5 hours, then you can get some sleep while I keep watch" said Jon.

"No you can sleep till the morning" said Denys.

"No Ser Denys, you need some sleep as well, if we leave early we should be at Starfall by mid day" said Jon.

"All right, get plenty of sleep" said Denys.

Jon nodded and entered the room where Sansa was waiting for him.

"We'll be at Starfall by tomorrow afternoon" said Jon.

Sansa nodded but Jon noticed she had been crying slightly.

"Sansa, what's wrong?" said Jon walking over to her.

"Jon I need to tell you something and you'll probably hate me for it" said Sansa sounding worried.

"Sansa I could never hate you" said Jon.

"Jon, I told the Queen Father was planning to take us away from Kings Landing, I told her and then the next day Ftaher was arrested, its my fault he was arrested, its my fault he died" said Sansa sobbing.

"No Sansa, it isn't your fault, you mustn't blame yourself" said Jon. Wrapping his arms around her.

"It is though, I should have just listened to him" said Sansa.

"Sansa you couldn't have known what was going to happen, don't blame yourself, Father wouldn't want that" said Jon.

Sansa turned to him.

"Your not at fault Sansa, telling the Queen was a mistake but that's it, a mistake, we all make them, its what makes us human" said Jon.

Sansa smiled weakly at him.

"Get some rest, we're leaving early in the morning" said Jon.

"What about you?" said Sansa.

"I'll be on that chair" said Jon pointing to the chair in the corner.

Sansa nodded.

Jon went to sleep on the chair as Sansa slept in the bed.

Five hours later Ser Denys woke him up. Jon went to stand guard outside the door while Ser Denys slept on the chair.

Five hours later just after Dawn Jon woke Ser Denys and Sansa up.

Half an hour later they set out for Starfall joping to be there after mid day.


	12. Allies

**The Sword Of The Morning**

Starfall – 300 A.L

Starfall was fast approaching on the horizon as Jon, Sansa and Ser Denys travelled up the road getting closer by each passing minute.

When they were around half a mile away a group of four riders bearing the Dayne sigil approached them.

"Lord Dayne, Lady Sansa, Ser Denys" said Daryn.

"Ser Daryn" said Jon.

"We are here to escort you into the castle" said one of the other riders.

"Lead on then Ser Thorin" said Denys.

Ser Thorin nodded and turned his horse around along with the other three riders and set off for Starfall with Jon, Sansa and Denys in tow.

They entered through the gates to find Ashara, Arianne, Arya, Prince Oberyn and Maester Willan waiting for them in the courtyard.

Jon dismounted his horse and then helped Sansa down from his horse.

Sansa saw Arya and sobbed.

"Arya" said Sansa running towards Arya and hugging her.

Jon smiled.

Arianne ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Welcome back" said Arianne.

"Its good to be back" said Jon kissing her.

Arianne broke the kiss after a few moments as Ashara made her way towards him dressed in black.

"She's still mourning my Father" thought Jon sadly.

"Welcome back my son" said Ashara smiling weakly.

"I'm glad to be back, but we can't stay long, once the Queen figures out we have Sansa I doubt it will be long before they come here" said Jon.

"What will you have us do?" said Ashara.

"Prince Oberyn, will you allow my household to stay in Sunspear or The Water Gardens until all of this is over?" said Jon.

"Of course, we need to travel to the Water Gardens anyway, Doran wishes to speak to you" said Oberyn.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with his new guest Myrcella Lannister" said Jon.

"Yes, she is to marry Trystane in a few years" said Oberyn.

"Smart move" said Jon.

"Yes, but we must leave as soon as possible" said Oberyn.

"Very well, we'll begin packing now" said Jon,

"Very well" said Oberyn.

Jon turned to Maester Willan.

"Maester can you oversee the packing, we will take only our essentials and valuables" said Jon.

"Yes M'Lord" said Willan walking back into the castle.

Arianne turned to him.

"Is this wise Jon?" said Arianne.

"I don't want anyone here when the Lannisters come here looking for my sister, they woun't think about attacking Sunspear while we have Myrcella" said Jon.

Arianne nodded.

"Come on lets go help my Mother get everything ready" wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

The two walked into the castle followed by Ashara.

As Jon entered his chambers a great white beast about the size of a foal leapt towards him knocking him to the ground.

"Get off Ghost" said Jon pushing Ghost off of him to the amusement of Arianne and Ashara.

"He's missed you, will you be taking him with you?" said Ashara.

"Yes, I need him by my side" said Jon.

"So you plan to join the war then?" said Arianne.

"Yes, I will, Starfall will not stand aside while others fight the Lannisters" said Jon.

"What if Prince Doran refuses to allow Dorne to join the war" said Ashara.

"Even if he does I'm still going, Prince Oberyn will join as well, he wants the Lannisters dead just as much as I do" said Jon.

Arianne and Ashara nodded.

"If you go, make sure you come back, I've already lost your uncle, I only just lost your Father, don't let me lose you too" said Ashara with tears in her eyes.

"Joffrey and Cersei will pay for what they did to Father, I'll make sure of it" said Jon.

"Just come back to me alive" said Arianne.

"I will" said Jon smiling weakly at her.

"Come on lets get packed and ready to leave" said Ashara looking around the room with a sad smile.

Jon noticed this.

"We'll be back Mother, we'll be back when this is all over" said Jon.

Ashara looked at him.

"I know" said Ashara.

A few hours later they were all packed and ready to leave.

Jon rode up front with Oberyn, Ser Denys and Ghost while Ashara and Arianne rode with Sansa and Arya in the carriage house in the middle of the convoy.

They made camp overnight before continuing on to The Water Gardens the next day. They arrived at The Water Gardens that afternoon with Prince Doran's eldest child Quentyn who was 21 years of age with long black hair welcoming them into The Water Gardens.

Jon and the others went to Prince Doran's solar to meet with him as requested.

When they got there Obarra, Nymeria,Tyene, Lord Randall Yronwood, Lord Yoren Qorgyle and Lady Elliara Lemonwood were also waiting for them.

"Ser Jon, how good of you to join us, I hope your journey was pleasant" said Doran.

"Pleasant enough, but you know what I'm here for" said Jon.

Doran nodded.

"Yes, for this is an uneasy postion for me given my son Trystane's betrothal to Myrcella Baratheon ensuring peace from us towards the Lannisters, you see my predicament?" said Doran

"Yes, but has Dorne not always wanted revenge and justice against the Lannisters for Elia Martell and her children, you now have the perfect opportunity to have your revenge and justice" said Jon.

"He makes a good point Prince Doran" said Lord Yronwood who was around 50 years of age with short greying hair and a greying moustache dressed in full bronze armour.

"That he does Lord Yronwood, but I however have a different proposition, one that would benefit both of us" said Doran.

"I will hear it" said Jon.

"Given my recent alliance if you would call it that with the Lannisters I cannot commit House Martell to your cause, but that does not mean that Dorne will remain neutral, we will back you, Houses Yronwood, Qorgyle and Lemonwood will aid Starfall with their cause I am sure, when you are ready to attack Kings Landing I will provide you with the entire strength of Dorne" said Doran.

Jon nodded his head.

"Lord Yronwood, Lord Qorgyle, Lady Lemonwood, do you accept this" said Jon looking at them.

"House Yronwood will join you" said Lord Yronwood.

"House Qorgyle is with you alsoe" said Lord Qorgyle who was around 30 years of age with wavy brown hair dressed in leather armour.

"House Lemonwood is with you" said Lady Lemonwood who was around 40 years of age with long black hair dressed in grey armour.

"I thank you" said Jon bowing his head at them.

"You will not be alone, I am with you" said Obarra stepping towards him.

"As am I" said Nymeria following Obarra.

"As am I" said Tyene who looked a lot like Nymeria but had short brown hair and was around 17 years of age.

Jon smiled and nodded at them.

"Well if my daughters are brave enough to fight, I guess I only have one choice, I will go with you" said Oberyn smiling.

Doran looked at Oberyn and nodded.

"Very well then Brother, I guess I cannot deny you the vengeance you have sought for nearly 17 years" said Doran.

Quentyn Martell stepped forward.

"Ser Jon is right, we have wanted vengeance for years, now is our chance to get it, I will go with you Jon" said Quentyn.

"Are you sure about this Quentyn?" said Doran.

"I am Father" said Quentyn.

"Very well then, call your men to come here, once they have arrived you will be provided with a fleet of my fastest ships you can use them to link up with the Northern army" said Doran.

"Thank you Prince Doran" said Jon.

"I will also shelter your family here, they will be protected I promise" said Doran.

Jon bowed his head before turning to look at Maester Willan who was stood next to Ashara.

"Maester Willan can you send a raven to Riverrun, tell them that Sansa and Arya Stark are safe, the Northern army will most likely be camped there" said Jon.

"Yes M'Lord" said Maester Willan.

"Also send word to all our forces to travel to The Water Gardens with urgency" said Jon.

Maester Willan bowed and left.

An hour later Jon, Ser Denys, Prince Oberyn, his daughters, Quentyn Martell, Lord Yronwood, Lord Qorgyle and Lady Lemonwood were stood around a table in a large chamber with maps and model ships spread across it.

"The fastest way to get anywhere near Riverrun would be to travel towards The Twins and anchor off the coast somewhere around there, we can travel to Riverrun from there" said Ser Denys.

"That will take at least a month even with our fastest ships, not to mention it would take our fleet right past the Iron Islands, I suggest we send our cavalry to meet up with the Northern army that way, it will take them about 3 weeks to reach the Riverlands providing they don't come into any trouble along the way" said Lord Yronwood.

"How many cavalry do we have?" said Jon.

"We have 300 Jon, Lord Yronwood has over 500, while Lord Qorgyle and Lady Lemonwood only have around 200 each I believe" said Denys.

Lord Qorgyle and Lady Lemonwood nodded.

"Lord Yronwood, will you lead the cavalry to link up with the Northern army in the Riverlands, while the rest of us take the Dornish fleet and link up with you later?" said Jon.

"I will" said Lord Yronwood.

Jon nodded.

"That's the plan sorted then" said Jon.

"Travelling through the Iron Islands still worries me" said Denys.

"That may be, but its the only accessible way without going past Kings Landing which would only draw suspicion" said Oberyn.

"All right if we've got the plan sorted out, we ought to get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow" said Quentyn.

Everyone nodded and left the room until there was only Jon, Oberyn and his daughters left in the room.

"Are you nervous?" said Oberyn.

They all nodded.

"Good, everyone is nervous before heading to war" said Oberyn.

"How do you deal with it?" said Jon.

"You keep reminding yourself why you are going to war in the first place" said Oberyn.

Jon nodded.

"Come on go get some rest, all of you" said Oberyn.

Jon, Obarra, Nymeria and Tyene all stood up and exited the room together followed by Oberyn.


	13. The Raiding Party

**The Sword Of The Morning**

The Water Gardens – 300 A.L

"We'll see you in a month's time then Lord Yronwood" said Oberyn to Lord Yronwood who was sat atop his horse wearing his bronze armour with his helmet in his hand.

"In 1 month then" said Lord Yronwood.

"Safe travels, if you see my brother, tell him I'll see him soon" said Jon.

Lord Yronwood nodded and put his helm on.

"Farewell" said Lord Yronwood turning his horse around and riding towards where nearly 1200 cavalry bearing the sigil's of Houses Yronwood, Dayne, Qorgyle and Lemonwood were waiting beyond the gates.

Once Lord Yronwood had disappeared into the sea of mounted riders they all turned round and started riding away quickly.

Jon and Oberyn walked back into The Water Gardens where Arya came running towards Jon.

"Jon, let me go with you please" said Arya.

Jon laughed while Oberyn chuckled.

"No, I don't think so" said Jon.

"Why not, I know how to fight, I can help you" said Arya pleading.

"Arya, you barely know how to fight, so what makes you think I'd take you with me?" said Jon.

Arya opened her mouth about to reply before she closed it again.

Jon bent down to her height.

"Arya, you can't come with me, where I'm going will be very dangerous, your only 12 Arya, much too young for a war, stay here with Sansa, she needs you now more than ever" said Jon putting his arm on her shoulder.

Arya nodded.

"Just promise me you'll come back" said Arya turning sad.

Jon smiled weakly.

"I have no intention of dying little one" said Jon.

Arya hugged him.

Jon wrapped his arms around her.

After a short while he let her go.

"Go find your sister, Prince Oberyn and I have important business to take care of" said Jon standing up.

Arya nodded and walked away looking for Sansa.

Jon and Oberyn carried on walking.

"Sounds like your her favourite brother, the way she acts with you" said Oberyn.

"You might be right about that, but I always thought she would be closer to Robb, she's known him a lot longer than me" said Jon.

"Just because she's known him longer, doesn't mean she'd like him more than you, I mean you got her a great tutor to teach her to fight" said Oberyn.

"Aye, a great tutor who faced down half a dozen armed knights with just a wooden sword, knowing Syrio he'd have fought to the end" said Jon.

"That he would" said Oberyn.

Ser Denys walked up to them dressed in his grey armour and cloak.

"M'Lord, Prince Oberyn, the ships will be ready to leave soon" said Denys.

"Thank you Ser Denys, we will join you in a few moments" said Jon.

Denys nodded his head and walked away.

"Go and see her Jon, she'll want to see you in private before going to the docks" said Oberyn.

Jon nodded.

He walked to Arianne's room and knocked on the door.

"It's Jon" said Jon.

"Come in" said Arianne.

Jon opened the door and entered the room to see Arianne sat on her bed with her back to him.

"Are you okay?" said Jon.

"I guess, I mean I don't want you to go but nothing I say will stop you" said Arianne.

Jon walked over to her and sat behind her on the bed.

He slowly pulled her back against his chest causing her to lean into him.

"I have to go, I won't sit at home while others do the fighting for me" said Jon.

"I know, but I'm afraid, I'm afraid that I'll watch you sail away and you'll never come back" said Arianne.

"I will be back Ari, I will be back and I will marry you, I have no intention of dying before then" said Jon.

"Promise me" said Arianne.

Jon smiled weakly.

"I promise" said Jon.

The two sat there for around five minutes.

"Come on, we need to head down to the dock" said Jon.

Arianne nodded.

The two stood up and walked out of the room heading for the dock.

They arrived at the dock to see Ashara, Sansa, Arya, Quentyn Martell, Oberyn, his daughters, his paramour Elliaria Sand stood on the dock with Ser Denys and Ser Daryn stood in the two remaining rowing boats at the dock. The Dornish fleet of over 100 ships was half a mile out to sea.

Jon walked towards Ashara and she quickly hugged him.

"Look after yourself Jon" said Ashara.

"I will Mother, the Lannisters will pay for what they did to Father, I promise that" said Jon.

"Don't let yourself be overcome with the desire for revenge Jon, juts focus on staying alive" said Ashara.

Jon understood and nodded.

He let her go and moved on to Sansa.

"Goodbye Sansa" said Jon.

Sansa wrapped her arms around him.

Jon leaned into the side of her head and whispered in her ear.

"I'll get him for what he did to you, I promise" said Jon.

Sansa let him go.

"I know you will" said Sansa.

Jon moved onto Arya.

"You look after your sister, and keep practicing what Syrio taught you, it will help yopu later in life little one" said Jon.

Arya nodded and wrapped herself around Jon's waist.

"I will Jon, I promise" said Arya.

"Good" said Jon.

Arya unwrapped herself from Jon and he moved back towards Arianne.

Arianne looked at him before leaping forward kissing him passionately.

Jon returned the kiss for a minute or two before breaking away.

"I'll be back, I promise" said Jon.

Arianne nodded.

Jon moved towards Oberyn and nodded.

Jon and Quentyn got into the boat with Ser Denys while Oberyn and his daughters got into the boat with Ser Daryn.

A few minutes later both boats set out from the harbour towards the fleet.

They arrived at the lead flagship half an hour later and boarded it.

Once on board Jon, Oberyn and Quentyn were greeted by Lord Qorgyle and Lady Lemonwood along with her sons 23 year old Arron and 19 year old Daemon.

Arron was a head taller than Jon with short blonde hair wearing black steel armour with his house sigil on the front. He was holding a large battleaxe at his side.

Daemon was only half a head taller than Jon with long blonde hair wearing dark grey leather armour bearing his house sigil on the front. He was holding a long bow at his side with a bag of arrows on his back with a short sword attached to his hip.

Obarra, Nymeria and Tyene walked over to them dressed in leather armour.

"We ready to leave" said Obarra.

Jon nodded.

"I'll tell the captain to get us underway" said Arron walking towards the top deck.

Jon, Quentyn, Oberyn, Obarra, Nymeria, Tyene and Daemon followed him up to the main deck.

When they arrived on deck the captain approached them.

"What is our heading M'Lord" said the captain who was around 40 years of age with dark skin and bald.

"Head east, past the Iron Islands towards the Twins, we'll dock around there" said Oberyn.

"The Iron Islands?" said The Captain.

"Yes" said Oberyn.

The Captain nodded and headed towards the ships wheel.

Jon turned and leaned forward on the railing looking out over the deck as the boat turned east and set off at a steady pace.

The rest of the fleet followed suit a few minutes later.

Ser Denys walked up the stairs to the deck and over to him.

"Are you ready for this Jon" said Ser Denys leaning on the railing next to him.

"I have to be" said Jon.

"Its okay to be nervous lad, I was nervous when I went to war for the first time, I was with your Uncle and your Grandfather at that time, your uncle was about a year older than you are now, and he was just as nervous as you" said Denys.

"He was nervous too?" said Jon surprised.

"He was, I'm sure your Father was when he went to fight in Robert's Rebellion, its a natural thing Jon, just remember your training and fight as hard as you can" said Denys.

Jon smiled at him and nodded.

Around two weeks later they were passing the Iron Islands just as the sun was going down.

Jon was below deck with Obarra, Nymeria, Tyene, Quentyn, Arron and Daemon sharing a few flagons of wine with Ghost lying down on next to Jon's makeshift cot. They turned their heads towards the stairs when they heard shouts and bangs from above deck.

Jon dropped his flagon and grabbed both his swords racing towards the stairs followed by Quentyn, Obarra, Arron and Daemon.

When they got up on deck they saw that there was a single Ironborn long ship next to their ship and around thirty Ironborn raiders on board with more boarding using ropes with hooks. The deck was also littered with bodies of Ironborn and a few Dornish soldiers.

They immediately charged the Ironborn engaging them in battle with Jon cutting some of the inexperienced fighters down with ease.

Quentyn and Obarra were stood together fighting off Ironborn as they moved through the ship together.

Arron and Daemon were also stood together fighting off Ironborn.

Ghost emerged from below deck and charged an unsuspecting Ironborn warrior knocking him to the ground and tearing his throat out before moving onto another one.

Jon and Ghost moved up deck towards where Denys and Daryn were fighting more of the Ironborn.

"Where the hell did they come from?" said Jon cutting down another Ironborn.

"Arrows just started raining out of nowhere, next thing we knew that ship was up alongside us" said Denys.

"We need to end this quickly, we can't afford to lose time" said Daryn decapitating an Ironborn raider.

"If we keep taking them out, they'll stop boarding us then we can board their ship instead and deal with them" said Jon.

Denys nodded and charged forward with Jon, Ghost and Daryn.

Within 10 minutes all of the Ironborn on the ship had been defeated.

Jon, Denys, Daryn, Oberyn and Quentyn took the hooked ropes used by the Ironborn and used them to get onto the Ironborn ship followed by Arron, The Captain and a few Dayne guards and a few soldiers from the other ships close to them.

The group moved through the ship killing all of the Ironborn on the ship before encountering Daryn Drumm.

They disarmed Daryn Drumm and dragged him out onto deck.

Jon walked towards him.

"Tie him to the mast" said Jon.

Denys and Oberyn picked him up by his shoulders and dragged him to the mast.

Some of the Lemonwood soldiers on the ship got some rope and tied Daryn Drumm to the mast with it.

"Torch the ship" said Oberyn.

"What?" said Daryn Drumm in shock.

"Torch it" said Arron.

The soldiers nodded and went to retrieve oil and torches from below deck.

Jon, Oberyn, Arron, Quentyn, Daryn and the rest of the soldiers returned to their ships.

After the remaining soldiers poured oil all over the deck and at Daryn Drumm's feet they went back to their ships handing Denys a torch.

Denys stood where one of the ropes was and threw the torch at the oil igniting it before swinging back to the ship.

The fleet sailed on avoiding the Ironborn ship as it burned and exploded after about ten minutes.

Jon walked around deck glad and saddened to see so few bodies of their dead. In total they had lost 10 men and killed over 50 Ironborn. Jon saw Obarra, Nymeria, Tyene and Daemon stood together and walked towards them.

Obarra was holding her blood stained spear breathing heavily. Nymeria was holding a whip and a blood stained dagger. Tyene was holding a short Dornish curved sword covered in blood and was also breathing heavily.

Arron dropped his blood stained axe and walked over grasping his brother by the shoulders and smiling.

Oberyn walked up to his daughters and hugged each of them.

"Well done girls, like true vipers of Dorne" said Oberyn.

"Sand Snakes Father" said Tyene.

Oberyn smirked then nodded.

"Sand Snakes it is" said Oberyn.

"Catchy" said Jon smiling.

Oberyn turned to Jon.

"And you, you remind me of your Uncle more than ever, The Sword Of The Morning born again" said Oberyn.

Jon smiled.

"Come on, you go get some rest, you'll need it after that" said Oberyn.

Jon nodded and followed the Sand Snakes, Arron and Daemon below deck.


	14. The King In The North

****The Sword Of The Morning****

Oxcross – 301 A.L

The Northern cavalry were stood atop their horses looking out to a vast green field in front of them spanning for four miles. A now 17 year old Robb Stark named King In The North by the rest of the northern lords was at the front of the cavalry dressed in his grey steel and leather armour.

"The archers are almost in position Your Grace" said the 21 year old Dacey Mormont who had long dark brown hair and was dark dressed in leather armour.

"Good, no sight of the Lannisters yet" said said Robb.

"Looks like you spoke too soon Your Grace" said the seven foot plus Greatjon Umber who was around 45 years of age with short greying black hair dressed in steel armour and leathers like Robb.

An army of around three thousand cavalry and infantry were coming into view at the opposite end of the field flying the Lannister banners.

Once the army were about a mile away from them Robb pulled out his sword with Dacey, the Greatjon and the rest of the northern army doing the same.

"For the North" shouted Robb as he rode forward with his large grey direwolf Greywind following him.

The rest of the northern cavalry followed suit while the infantry ran behind them.

The two armies clashed together throwing men from their horses on either side. Robb was cutting down as many as he could clearing a path for himself to drive towards their archers who had just moved into position in firing range of both armies.

Looking up to the Lannister archers he saw them preparing to fire on all of the soldiers.

"They'd risk hitting their own men" thought Robb.

The archers fired upon the soldiers with arrows narrowly missing Robb but striking his horse twice causing him to fall to the floor.

A Lannister soldier approached him but Greywind jumped him and tore his throat out.

Robb quickly got to his feet.

"Pull back, get to higher ground" shouted Robb.

"What?" shouted Dacey who ran towards him.

"We need to get out of the range of their archers, we'll be slaughtered" said Robb.

Dacey nodded.

"Pull back, pull back" said Dacey.

The northern army started to run back towards their archers with what was left of the Lannister army following them.

Suddenly more Lannister cavalry surrounded them in a circle trapping them just out of the range of the northern archers.

"Crap, we're outnumbered and trapped" thought Robb.

The Lannister cavalry pointed their spears towards them and began moving forward.

Robb braced himself for a fight when the noise of a horn sounded in the distance.

This also confused some of the Lannister soldiers as some of them began looking towards the direction of the horn.

Robb looked towards where the horn came from and gave a relieved sigh.

1200 Dornish cavalry were riding swiftly towards them bearing the sigils of houses Dayne, Qorgyle, Yronwood and Lemonwood.

"Jon" said Robb smiling.

The Dornish cavalry crashed into the Lannister cavalry cutting them down swiftly riding round them in a circle.

After the Lannister cavalry had been defeated the Dornish turned to the Lannister archers who had just turned around and begun to retreat.

The Dornish army chased after them cutting them down swiftly in a matter of minutes before riding back towards the northern army.

Lord Yronwood dismounted his horse clad in his bronze armour with blood stains covering his sword and walked towards Robb.

"Lord Stark" said Lord Yronwood.

"That's the King In The North Lord Randall, show him the proper respect" said the Greatjon gruffly.

Lord Yronwood raised his eyebrow.

"King In The North, that's some title" said Lord Yronwood.

He removed his helm and passed it to one of the other Dornish soldiers.

"We were sent here to aid you by Lord Dayne, he'll be joining us in a few days" said Lord Yronwood.

"Jon sent you, that's good to know, its a shame we got his raven too late though" said Dacey.

"Jon is Lord of house Dayne, as any soldier of house Dayne will tell you, so I believe you should address him as such, and what do you mean got his raven too late?" said a man of around 30 years of age who looked similar to Lord Yronwood and was dressed in light silver armour.

"Calm down Harrod, though my son did bring up a good question, I think you ought to answer it" said Lord Yronwood.

Robb frowned.

"We no longer have the Kingslayer as a hostage" said Dacey.

"Why, what happened?" said Harrod.

"My Mother released him and sent him back to Kings Landing with a guard, they haven't been found, a few days after this happened we received Jon's raven about my sisters" said Robb.

"Seven hells, what was she thinking?" said Lord Yronwood.

"She just wanted her daughters back, wouldn't you have done the same?" said Robb.

Lord Yronwood just shook his head.

"Come on lets get back to camp, we can discuss our situation more once we're there" said the Greatjon.

"Very well then, lead on" said Harrod.

Robb nodded and the group began to walk back in the direction of their camp with Lord Yronwood and Harrod walking their horses.

Once they arrived back at the northern camp Lord Yronwood and Harrod walked towards where their men were setting up camp.

A few hours later Lord Randall and Harrod were sat in Robbs tent along with Robb and Catelyn Stark.

"Lord Dayne rode all the way to Kings Landing with one of his guards, he rescued Arya when Lord Stark was executed, before going back for Sansa shortly after" said Lord Yronwood.

"Jon rescued them?" said Robb.

"Yes, he was in the courtyard when they killed your Father, he's hell bent on killing Lannisters at the moment" said Harrod.

"So am I, and are all of these men" said Robb.

"Well he'll be here in a few days" said Lord Yronwood.

Robb nodded.

"My daughters, are they okay?" said Catelyn sounding hopeful.

"They're okay, still a bit shaken up but they're in good hands, I promise" said Harrod.

Catelyn nodded.

"I need to see them" said Catelyn.

"No, its too risky for you to be travelling all the way to Dorne right now" said Robb.

"I need to see my daughters Robb" said Catelyn.

"He's right Lady Stark, its much too dangerous for you to be travelling to Dorne right now" said Lord Yronwood.

"When will I be able to see them?" said Catelyn.

"Hopefully not before too long, until then rest assured they will be safe, Prince Doran will make sure they are well looked after, Princess Arianne and Lady Ashara are also there with them, so they at least have some friendly faces to talk to" said Lord Yronwood.

Catelyn frowned.

"They should be here with me, not with her" said Catelyn.

"Mother" warned Robb.

"Lady Ashara has been nothing but kind and courteous to them from what I've heard from Lord Dayne and the Princess, you should be more respectful towards her" said Harrod.

"Calm down Harrod, but my son is right Lady Stark, you should be more respectful towards her, she hasn't done anything to you" said Lord Yronwood.

Catelyn opened her mouth to reply but Robbs sent her a look that told her not to say anything.

"How many men do you have with you?" said Robb.

"1200 cavalry who are all with us at the moment, Lord Dayne is bringing around 2000 infantry with him" said Harrod.

"Only 3200, I thought the Dornish army was much larger" said Robb.

"It is, but it is only houses Dayne, Yronwood, Qorgyle and Lemonwood that are here, Prince Doran cannot commit any-more Dornish forces to the cause, not while his son is betrothed to Myrcella Baratheon, she is fostering at The Water Gardens" said Lord Yronwood.

"Why has he betrothed his son to her, I thought Dorne hated the Lannisters" said Robb.

"We do, but it puts Dorne in a very promising position, the Lannisters have no reason to suspect House Martell's support" said Harrod.

Robb nodded at him.

"I imagine you'll want to get some rest, unless there's something else you want to discuss" said Catelyn.

"No, there is no more to discuss, we'll take our leave" said Lord Yronwood.

He and Harrod bowed slightly before exiting the tent.

Three days later Jon rode into the camp accompanied by Ghost, Prince Oberyn, the Sand Snakes, Prince Quentyn Martell and Ser Denys.

He entered Robb's tent to find Robb and Catelyn stood with Harrod and Lord Yronwood along with the northern and Riverlands lords who all looked up at him and Prince Oberyn as they entered.

"Jon" said Robb smiling.

"Robb" said Jon walking over to him.

Robb embraced him.

"Safe journey?" said Robb.

"Ran into an Ironborn raiding ship on the way, we lost a few men but we killed all of them and sank the ship" said Jon.

Robb tensed when Jon mentioned the word "Ironborn".

"What's wrong?" said Jon as Quentyn, the Sand Snakes and Lady Lemonwood and her sons joined them in the tent.

"Theon" hissed Robb.

"Where is he?" said Jon.

"Winterfell, with the Ironborn" said Robb angrily.

"How did that happen, he was your Father's hostage was he not?" said Quentyn.

"He was, we needed more men, so I sent him to the Iron Islands to get the Ironborn on our side" said Robb.

"Dear god, did you really think his Father would abide your request, you handed him the only thing that kept him from rebelling after his failed rebellion, what did you think he was going to do?" said Obarra.

"I trusted Theon, I've known him for years, I always thought he'd have my back" said Robb.

"What of Bran and Rickon?" said Jon.

"Hostages, Lord Bolton sent his bastard to capture Theon weeks ago but I haven't heard any news, and now the North is overrun with Ironborn" said Robb.

"God, what are you going to do about the Ironborn?" said Jon.

"I can't do anything, I need all my men here" said Robb.

"Well, we Dornish could go north and deal with the Ironborn" said Quentyn.

"All of you?" said Robb.

"No, but if we left a part of our army with you, the rest of them will come with us to deal with the Ironborn" said Jon.

Robb thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"All right, do it" said Robb.

"I will stay here and command the Dornish army that's left behind, Jon and Prince Quentyn can take the rest of them north" said Oberyn.

"We will go with Jon Father" said Obarra and Nymeria.

"As will I" said Daemon.

"Me too" said Lord Qorgyle.

"I'll go with them Father" said Harrod.

Lord Yronwood nodded.

"All right then, Myself, Prince Oberyn, Tyene, Arron and Lady Lemonwood will stay here with 1600 of our men, the rest will go north with you" said Lord Yronwood.

"Sounds like a plan, we'll leave the day after tomorrow" said Jon.

Robb shook Jon's hand.

"Thank you Brother" said Robb.

"Don't mention it" said Jon.

The group continued their plans for the next hour before concluding the meeting.

Jon stayed with Robb in the tent.

"Lord Yronwood tells me you were there when Father was killed" said Robb frowning.

"I was, so were Sansa and Arya" said Jon.

"How are they taking it?" said Robb.

"Not well, Arya's mad for revenge, Sansa is blaming herself" said Jon.

"Why would she blame herself?" said Robb.

Jon sighed.

"She told the Queen that Father was planning to leave Kings Landing, she thinks that caused his death" said Jon.

"What did you say to her?" said Robb.

"I told her the truth, it wasn't her fault and she shouldn't blame herself" said Jon.

Robb nodded.

"Good" said Robb.

The two kept talking for hours before Jon made his way back to his tent.

Two days later Jon, Quentyn, Obarra, Nymeria, Lord Qorgyle, Daemon and Harrod led half of the Dornish army towards The Neck intending to pass through to the North from there since the Ironborn had garrisoned Moat Calin.

Ser Denys and Ser Daryn were currently riding at the front of the 1000 soldiers from house Dayne which made up most of their army with 400 others from houses Yronwood and Lemonwood along with them.

Prince Quentyn smartly had sent 200 men to get half of the Dornish fleet of the coast of Bear Island in case they needed it.

Jon had said one last goodbye to Robb and Catelyn with the latter thanking him for rescuing her daughters to Jon's relief. He had also exchanged farewells with Oberyn, Tyene and Arron with the former telling him to be careful and remember his training.

Riding towards The Neck Jon was thinking about what he would say to Theon when he saw him.

"Why'd you do it Theon, why did you betray us" thought Jon.


	15. The Neck

**The Sword Of The Morning**

"7 hells, you can't see shit in here" moaned Quentyn walking with the reins for his horse in one hand and a flaming torch in the other.

The cavalry had all dismounted their horses and were walking them through the swamps and footpaths at the Neck followed by the infantry with Jon, Denys, Quentyn, Obarra, Nymeria, Daemon, Lord Qorgyle and Harrod.

"Aye, that's what makes it one of the best defences in the North, people who don't know there way get lost and eventually die" said Jon.

"That is correct young Dayne" said a mystical voice from the shadows.

They all dropped the reins of their horses and quickly drew their weapons.

"Put your weapons away, we are allies here" said a short ginger haired man dressed in a green tunic and breeches emerging from the shadows with a bow and arrow in his hands.

"Lord Reed, I presume" said Denys.

"Yes, the King In The North told me to expect you, we have been watching you since you entered the Neck" said Howlend Reed.

Several Crannogmen dressed in similar clothing to Howland emerged from the shadows holding bows and arrows pointing at the floor.

"Lower your weapons" said Jon sheathing Dawn.

The others followed suit.

"Come, we shall rest at my keep until the morning, your men can set up camp around there" said Howland.

"Very well, lead on" said Daemon.

They followed Howland and the Crannogmen through the swamp for a good half hour before arriving at a small clearing with a rotten moss covered fort at the back of it.

Jon, Quentyn, Obarra, Nymeria, Daemon, Lord Qorgyle and Harrod followed Howland inside the fort while Denys and the rest of the troops began to set up camp.

They followed Howland through the fort until they arrived in a large dining room. Howland went to sit on a seat at the end of the hall while they stood in front of him.

"Now, how can I help you?" said Howland.

"We seek passage into the North to deal with the Ironborn threat" said Harrod.

"That you do, and for that you need my help" said Howland.

"Yes, we cannot come through the Neck without it" said Obarra.

"Very well then, on the morrow you shall be provided safe passage through the Neck and into the North, tonight you are welcome to stay here as my guests" said Howland.

"Why not leave now, the quicker we get through the Neck, the quicker we can deal with this threat" said Nymeria.

"It will be dark soon, and it is very dangerous to cross our lands in the dark, you would most likely die before you got out, so we will go in the morning" said one of the Crannogmen.

Jon looked around at the others where Lord Qorgyle gave him a nod of approval.

"Very well, we will stay for the night, but on the morrow we must leave" said Jon.

Howland nodded and looked at Jon with interest.

"Good, but given that your here Lord Dayne I wish to have a private word with you, if you'll allow it, my servants will prepare a feast for you and your men in a few hours" said Howland.

Jon nodded.

"Very well" said Jon.

He turned back to the others.

"Go back to the camp, I'll be there shortly" said Jon.

"Are you sure about this?" said Daemon.

"I'll be all right, go back to the camp, no harm will come to me here" said Jon nodding to the others who left the hall.

Howland signalled his right hand indicating for the Crannogmen to leave. After they had gone it was just Jon and Howland in the room.

"I've wanted to meet you for quite some time Jon, your Father spoke very highly of you" said Howland.

"Yeah, he was a good man, its a shame I only got to spend so little time with him before he died" said Jon.

"He was a good man, and a loyal friend, when I heard of his death it hurt me more than anything, how is your Mother?" said Howland sadly.

"She's coping with it, she might have kept telling me that she understood why my Father couldn't be with her, but I don't think she ever fully got over it" said Jon.

"The heart is a strange thing sometimes, like your Aunt Lyanna, she loved Rhaegar more than anything, but her love for him is what got her killed in the end" said Howland.

"Did you know my Aunt well?" said Jon.

"Quite well actually, I first met her at Harranhall, I was 14 at the time and quite short for my age, 3 older squires had jumped me and as they put it had their way with a weak boy, Lyanna stopped them before taking me back to her tent and patching my wounds, the day of the tournament the 3 squires were all beaten by the same knight in full armour with a tree on their shield, I found out after that that knight was your Aunt, she faced those 3 to teach them a lesson about what they did to me" said Howland smiling.

"Wow" said Jon.

"That was the type of person your Aunt was, kind hearted and would defend anyone" said Howland.

"Something my Father never told me, but if people brought Lyanna up in front of him he would always look sad" said Jon.

"Yeah, that whole day changed him, he lost his parents, his older brother and younger sister before he'd even reached 20, but enough of that, so tell me what do you know about the Ironborn in the North" said Howland.

"Only bits and pieces, I know they occupy Winterfell along with nearly every fort in the North, apart from the Dreadfort, White Harbour and Moat Calin" said Jon.

"You are half right, they do occupy most of the North, the Dreadfort and White Harbour still remain free, but they have a large garrison stationed at Moat Calin now, at least 1000 men" said Howland.

"Dammit, that place can't be breached, and I can't risk my men in a foolish attempt to breach it" said Jon.

"I know, but there is another way, if you can lay siege to Winterfell, they might call for reinforcements to come from Moat Calin, draw them out making it easier to get into the Moat" said Howland.

"So that they might call all of their Ironborn out of the Moat, a risky plan but it could work" said Jon.

"It could, but you should remove the Ironborn from the rest of the Northern houses first, then they will lend you their fighters" said Howland.

"Yeah, that could work, is there anything else we need to discuss?" said Jon

"No, not right now, we should discuss the plan tomorrow, for now you can return to your men and prepare for the feast" said Howland.

"Very well, we shall join you when you are ready" said Jon bowing his head to Howland before leaving the room.

He made his way out of the fort and towards the command tent of his camp. Upon entering he saw Denys, Quentyn, Obarra, Nymeria, Daemon, Harrod and Lord Qorgyle were crowded round a large table with maps decorated with wooden ships and wooden house symbols atop of it. They looked at him as he entered.

"What news?" said Quentyn.

"The Ironborn hold Moat Calin, we will meet with Lord Reed on the morrow before leaving to discuss our plan to take it, but we might have come up with a possible way to do it" said Jon.

"Which is?" said Denys.

"We free all the Northern houses from the Ironborn except Winterfell and the Moat, then we lay siege to Winterfell and hope that they will send for reinforcements from Moat Calin drawing the Ironborn out where we can fight them at Winterfell" said Jon.

Daemon nodded.

"Good plan, but we should have some of our forces stationed near Moat Calin ready to attack what is left of the Ironborn at Moat Calin after their forces leave" said Daemon.

"We will speak to Lord Reed about that tomorrow, see if he can lend us some of his men to help in that, they know those lands better than anyone" said Obarra.

"Yes, but for now we can rest a bit before the feast tonight, we'll be leaving after the meeting with Lord Reed tomorrow, as for where we will go first, Castle Cerwyn is the closest to us, we shall go and deal with the Ironborn there first" said Jon.

"Okay, lets get some rest before the feast, your tent has been set up for you Jon, along with a warm bath" said Denys.

"Thank you Ser Denys, you may go now if you wish" said Jon.

Ser Denys nodded and left the tent.

Obarra and Nymeria bade their farewells to Jon and left shortly after followed by Quentyn, Harrod and Daemon.

Jon left the tent with Lord Qorgyle and made his way to his tent where Ser Daryn was waiting for him while Lord Qorgyle went to his own tent.

Jon removed his armour with the help of Ser Daryn who left so Jon could remove his clothes and get into the bathtub. After his bath he dressed in a black tunic with the Dayne symbol on the front of it and some breeches. He went to lie down in his makeshift bed and rest until it was time for the feast.

Ser Denys walked in and woke him up an hour and a half later.

"Jon, the feast is in 10 minutes, Lord Reed has invited you to sit with his Son and Daughter at the high table tonight" said Denys.

"Thank you, I'll be out in a few moments" said Jon sitting up on his bed.

Ser Denys nodded his head and walked out of the tent.

Jon got up from his bed and walked over to where his clothes were. He picked up a black cloak and put it on before making his way out of the tent to meet Ser Denys.

The two set off walking out of camp towards the fort. Once they entered and arrived in the hall they noticed that Daemon, Quentyn and Harrod were already sat inside together on one table while Ser Daryn and a few of the Dayne soldiers were sat on another table.

Ser Denys made his way over to where the soldiers were sat while Jon sat down with Daemon, Quentyn and Harrod. A few minutes later they were joined by Obarra and Nymeria who had both chosen dornish dresses for the feast. Almost straight after the pair sat down Lord Reed walked in with his two children. A boy aged around 13 with short light brown hair and a girl aged around 15 with long dark brown hair. The three made their way over to the head table and sat down.

"Friends, allies, welcome" said Howland.

They all turned to face him.

"We are allies in this war, so tonight we will drink and feast together for on the morrow I will commit half of our forces to join you in liberating the North from the Ironborn scum" said Howland.

The room cheered.

"But enough talk for one night, let us feast" said Howland.

Servants emerged from the side rooms carrying platters of vegetables and fish along with large jugs of ale and wine. They placed all of the food and drink which was enough to feed an army onto the tables where people starting pouring mugs of ale and wine while taking food from the platters. They feasted long into the night before Lord Reed announced that the feast was over and bid goodnight to everyone.

Jon and the others made their way back to the campsite and headed to bed intending to travel as early as possible on the morrow.


	16. What Will You Do?

**The Sword Of The Morning**

 _5 days later..._

Jon and Daemon dressed in their armour led 400 Dornish soldiers into the large clearing surrounding Castle Cerwyn.

"All right, set up siege around the entire castle, cover every possible exit and shoot down every raven which leaves" said Ser Denys.

"We'll climb over the walls at night, unlock the gates from the inside and let the army in" said Jon.

"All right, we'll meet in the command tent in 5 minutes, plan this properly" said Daemon.

"Very well my Prince, we'll get that set up as quickly as possible" said Ser Denys turning round and walking towards some of the other Dayne soldiers.

Jon helped Ser Denys and the other Dayne soldiers set up the command tent before he and Ser Denys made their way inside where they were joined by Daemon and Lord Qorgyle.

Daemon and Lord Qorgyle were moving different house sigil pieces across a map of the North and muttering to themselves.

"Any progress Ser Denys, Lord Qorgyle?" said Jon.

The two looked up at Jon and Ser Denys.

"Yes my lord, from what our scouts have reported the Ironborn do not patrol the castle walls frequently especially at the back of the castle" said Lord Qorgyle.

"So we climb the walls at the back of the castle to avoid detection?" said Jon.

"Yes, that would be a good plan, but the element of stealth in this plan is of the utmost importance, those scaling the walls must remain as quiet as possible" said Ser Denys.

"Agreed, I've already nominated myself for the small raiding party, I will take a group of 10 men with me, we will work our way towards the gate and let the rest of the army in" said Daemon.

"Very well lad" said Lord Qorgyle.

"Have we received any ravens from the others yet?" said Jon.

"Yes, Harrod and his forces are laying siege to Deepwood Motte, while Prince Quentyn and his cousins have succeeded in recapturing Karhold, they will be joining us at Winterfell shortly" said Daemon.

"Good, so Ser Daemon will lead his men into Castle Cerwyn, we will keep the main army hidden near the gates with only a few soldiers and guards visible to any Ironborn patrolling the walls, Ser Daemon will open the gates and send his signal to let our forces in and liberate the castle" said Ser Denys.

"Agreed" said Jon.

"All right start getting prepared now, it will be dark soon, then we strike" said Lord Qorgyle.

"Good luck, and we'll see you on the other side" said Jon shaking hands with Daemon as he left the tent to prepare his men.

Lord Qorgyle bade them farewell before leaving Jon and Ser Denys alone in the tent.

Jon started pacing the tent with his right hand on his forehead.

"You nervous lad?" said Ser Denys.

Jon nodded.

"Its all right to be nervous Jon, your about to fight in your first major battle, you may have killed Ironborn raiders on the boat but this will be something completely different, I imagine your brother Robb felt the same going into his first battle, as was your uncle, and as was I" said Ser Denys.

"Is it?" said Jon.

"Yes, I think just about everyone is nervous going into battle for the first time, the key is just to remember your training, and keep fighting until the last enemy falls" said Ser Denys.

Jon nodded again.

"I will" said Jon.

"Good, now go get some rest, myself and Lord Qorgyle will organise the army" said Ser Denys.

"You sure you don't need any more help?" said Jon.

"Positive, go get some rest" said Ser Denys.

"Very well, you may leave now Ser Denys" said Jon.

Ser Denys bowed his head and left the tent.

Jon looked down at the map one more time before leaving the command tent.

 _4 hours later..._

Daemon was creeping towards the back wall followed by eleven Dornish soldiers including Ser Daryn.

As they approached the walls Daemon and three others pulled out hooks and rope and looked up towards the wall.

Damon nodded as he and the three soldiers threw the hooks towards the top of the wall.

After pulling on his rope to make sure it was sturdy he began to climb up it along with the other three soldiers.

Upon reaching the top of the wall he pulled out his dagger and slashed the throat of the sleeping Ironborn guard as the rest of his group climbed up the ropes onto the wall.

"All right, stay low and move towards the gate, kill any Ironborn you see" whispered Daemon.

Daemon and the others moved along the castle walls killing all the Ironborn patrolling the walls before they reached the gate.

Ser Daryn and five of the soldiers descended the steps and made their way towards the gate.

While they were doing this Daemon pulled out his bow and one of the arrows which had straw and oil covering the tip and lit it using the small fire pit next to him. After lighitn the arrow he aimed it to his left and fired it.

Meanwhile Jon was sat atop his horse alongside Ser Denys and Lord Qorgyle when they saw Daemons arrow.

"That's the signal come on" said Jon.

Jon, Ser Denys and Lord Qorgyle rode towards the gate followed by the rest of their army on horseback and foot.

Upon entering the castle they saw the Ironborn emerging from the various buildings and the castle.

Jon charged his horse forward towards the Ironborn cutting down as many of them as he could on his way to the main castle followed by Ser Denys, Daemon and the rest of the cavalry.

After fighting through the twenty Ironborn guarding the castle doors they entered the castle to see another ten Ironborn stood waiting for them.

Jon and the others dismounted their horses.

"Castle Cerwyn is ours, you are outnumbered, if you surrender now your lives will be spared" said Jon.

A tall Ironborn with long greasy black hair dressed in his armour walked out from behind the other Ironborn towards Jon.

"Never, House Harlaw will never surrender to you pathetic greenlanders, you will fight us for it, and you will pay the iron price" said the Ironborn drawing a large battle axe from behind his back.

"So be it, you shall pay the iron price, archers" said Ser Denys saying the last word louder as he dismounted.

Jon and Ser Denys ducked to the floor.

Daemon and the six mounted archers behind Ser Denys and Jon raised their bows and arrows and fired at the Ironborn killing seven of them including the one that spoke.

Jon and Ser Denys charged forward and engaged the Ironborn as several Dornish soldiers charged into the room led by Lord Qorgyle and Ser Daryn engaging the Ironborn.

Within minutes the rest of the Ironborn were defeated.

"Search the castle, see if there's any left alive" said Lord Qorgyle.

Several Dornish soldiers split into groups and headed through every door and passageway in the hall.

Jon walked over to Daemon and shook his hand.

"Well done brother" said Jon.

Daemon nodded.

"Now onto Winterfell" said Jon.

"Well done lad, you fight just like your uncle" said Lord Qorgyle shaking Jon's hand.

"Thank you, Lord Qorgyle" said Jon.

"Well done to you too Ser Daemon, you got your mother's fighting spirit son" said Lord Qorgyle.

Daemon laughed.

"I hope so, she's the one who taught me how to fight" said Daemon.

"Well done boys, or men as I should say, you fought bravely today" said Ser Denys.

"As did you Ser Denys" said Jon.

"Thank you Ser" said Daemon.

Ser Denys nodded before walking towards some of the other Dornish soldiers.

"All right, gather the dead, take them outside the walls and burn them" said Ser Denys.

Around twenty minutes later a group of Dornish soldiers emerged from one of the doorways supporting a brown haired woman in her late thirties, a brown haired man around seventeen years of age, an older white haired man in his late seventies and an older grey haired woman in her early seventies who all looked battered and beaten.

"We found them in the dungeons my lord" said one of the Dornish soldiers.

Ser Denys and the other soldiers rushed towards them.

"The Cerwyn's, take them to the medical tent immediately, and get the healer's" said Ser Denys.

The soldiers escorted the Cerwyn's out of the castle. Jon and the others followed suit heading back to the camp. Once back at the camp Jon went back into his tent. One of the Dayne soldiers helped him remove his armour before leaving him.

Jon was cleaning the blood of Dawn when Lord Qorgyle entered his tent.

"Jon, Lord Cerwyn is asking for you" said Lord Qorgyle.

Jon turned to look at him.

"All right, I'll be there shortly" said Jon.

Lord Qorgyle nodded and left the tent.

Jon finished cleaning Dawn and his other sword before sheathing both and leaving the tent.

He walked to the medical tent and entered.

Lord Cerwyn was lying on a makeshift cot breathing heavily. His wife was lying next to him sobbing with her hand on his chest while their son Cley Cerwyn was receiving stitches for a wound on his arm from one of the healers on the other side of the tent with his mother sat next to him.

Daemon walked up to him.

"The Ironborn really did a number on him, he's not going to last much longer, he wanted to see you personally before he's gone" said Daemon sadly.

Jon nodded and walked over to Lord Cerwyn.

"You asked for me Lord Cerwyn" said Jon.

Lord Cerwyn looked up at him and managed a faint smile.

"You are your Father's son, he was a good man and a loyal friend" said Lord Cerwyn with a rasping voice.

Jon smiled sadly.

"Thank you my lord" said Jon sadly.

Lord Cerwyn coughed loudly.

"Thank you, for saving my family from the Ironborn, at least now I can die knowing they are safe" said Lord Cerwyn causing his wife to sob louder.

Jon frowned.

"I'm sorry, though we saved your family we couldn't save you" said Jon.

Lord Cerwyn laughed.

"Don't beat yourself up about it boy, I've lived a long and happy life, it was just my time" said Lord Cerwyn.

Jon nodded.

Lord Cerwyn coughed heavily once more before closing his eyes and falling silent.

His wife looked at him and brushed some of the hair out of his face before lying down next to him.

Jon placed his hand on Lady Cerwyn's shoulder causing her to turn and look at him.

"I'm sorry for your loss my lady" said Jon mournfully.

Lady Cerwyn nodded.

"Thank you my Lord, I'd like to be alone with my husband now if that's okay" said Lady Cerwyn.

Jon nodded and left her walking over to where the younger Lady Cerwyn and Cley Cerwyn were sat on the bed followed by Daemon.

The pair looked up at Jon and Daemon.

"Thank you, my lords" said Lady Cerwyn.

Jon nodded while Daemon bowed his head.

"What do you plan to do now?" said Cley Cerwyn.

"We'll march for Winterfell, the rest of our army is meeting with us there so we can retake the castle" said Daemon.

"I'm coming with you" said Cley.

"Cley" said Lady Cerwyn sounding slightly shocked.

"No Mother, I'm going with them, Father and Karl are away fighting the Lannister's fighting for the honour of our house and the North, I won't stay at home refusing to fight, I'm going with them" said Cley.

"Are you sure you're well enough to travel?" said Jon.

"Yes, we Northerners are made of sterner stuff, we have the blood of the first men in our veins, I will join you" said Cley Cerwyn.

Jon and Daemon nodded.

"Very well, we ride for Winterfell on the morrow" said Daemon.

Cley Cerwyn nodded.

Jon and Daemon left the tent.

Ser Daryn walked up to them.

"We ride for Winterfell on the morrow" said Jon.

Ser Daryn nodded before walking back towards Ser Denys and the other Dayne soldiers.

Jon and Daemon arrived back at Jon's tent.

"I've got some Dornish Red in my tent, you want some?" said Jon.

"Go on then" said Daemon.

The two entered Jon's tent. Daemon sat down on Jon's bed while Jon went over to the desk and poured two glasses of Dornish Red wine. Jon walked back towards Daemon and handed him one of the glasses.

"We should be at Winterfell by late afternoon tomorrow, if we leave in the morning that is" said Daemon.

"Yeah" said Jon taking a swig of his wine.

Daemon took a swig and looked at Jon.

"Your worried" said Daemon.

"Am I?" said Jon.

"Yeah, your worried about what you'll do when you see him" said Daemon.

"When I see him, I'm going to drive Dawn through his gut, he's a traitor and deserves a traitors death" said Jon.

"Don't you want to know why?" said Daemon.

"Why what?" said Jon.

"Why he did what he did, don't you want him to tell you why he betrayed your Brother, why he betrayed your Father's memory" said Daemon.

Jon sighed.

"I know why he betrayed us, he was always a Greyjoy, even after seeing him again I could tell that he didn't see himself as one of the Starks, then his real Father asks him to betray us he wouldn't have refused" said Jon.

"What would your Father do, if he was in your situation?" said Daemon.

Jon downed his wine.

"He would give him an honourable death, he would ask his reasons before taking his head" said Jon.

"And don't you think you should do that, yes he betrayed your family but should that be enough to deny him an honourable death, think about it Jon" said Daemon downing his wine.

He put his glass down and left the tent.

Jon refilled his glass and took another swig thinking about Daemon's words.


	17. The Pyke

**The Sword Of The Morning**

 _2 days later…_

Jon, Daemon, Lord Qorgyle, Ser Denys and Cley Cerwyn were leading the Dornish army on horseback along the dirt path in the direction of Winterfell.

They reached the top of the hill about a mile away from Winterfell which was visible in the distance and immediately stopped in shock.

Smoke could be seen high into the sky from all around Winterfell.

"What have they done?" said Cley in shock and anger.

"Come on" said Daemon riding hard for Winterfell.

Jon, Lord Qorgyle, Ser Denys and Cley followed suit.

They reached Winterfell about 10 minutes later and stopped outside the gates where two dornish guards walked out of the gates towards them.

"Lord Dayne, Prince Quentyn and the others are already inside, no sign of the Ironborn, they've been gone for at least two days" said one of the guards.

Jon and the others dismounted their horses and followed the guards inside except for Ser Denys who decided to wait outside for their forces to arrive.

Jon, Daemon, Lord Qorgyle and Cley were lead into the dining hall where Prince Quentyn and the Sand Snakes were stood around a large table pouring over various maps and talking amongst themselves. They were also joined at the table by a long haired man aged around 17 years old and at least six and a half feet tall. He was dressed in leather armour with a red cloak on his back and a greatsword with a bronze hilt on his left hip. They turned to look at Jon and the others.

"Jon, about time you guys got here, Harrod and the others should be here by tomorrow" said Quentyn.

"So your Jon Dayne" said the tall man.

Jon looked at him as he the man made his way over to him.

"I am, I presume your Smalljon Umber" said Jon.

"I am, and I have something you'll want to see" said Smalljon.

He nodded to one of his guards stood at the end of the hall who left the room.

"What is it?" said Jon.

"Someone who really wants to see you" said Obarra as the guard returned a few minutes later with four people in tow.

The first was a short woman aged around 30 years of age with long messy brown hair and a cautious look on her face. She was holding the hand of a small boy who was around 7 years of age with short messy brown hair and his face lit up when he saw Jon. A large almost giant like man who Jon recognised as Hodor followed them into the room. He had short thick grey hair and was holding a small brown haired boy in his arms.

"Bran, Rickon" said Jon in shock.

"Jon" said Rickon running towards him.

Jon dropped to his knees and wrapped the small boy in a hug holding the boys head into his shoulder as Hodor carried Bran over to him before placing him in a chair near the table.

"Thank god you two are okay, I can only imagine what Theon put you through" said Jon letting go of Rickon and moving to hug Bran.

"We escaped and returned to hide in the crypts where they couldn't find us, so Theon murdered two farm boys instead and claimed he'd caught and killed us, he beheaded Ser Rodrik in front of us" said Bran with tears in his eyes.

Jon growled.

"We'll deal with Theon when we find him, I'm just glad your okay, your Mother will be relieved to know your safe" said Jon.

"What is going to happen to us now" said Bran.

"I'm going to send you to The Neck, Lord Reed is one of Father's closest friends, you'll be safe with him" said Jon.

"Why can't we go to Mother?" said Rickon in confusion.

"Its too dangerous for you to travel to The Riverlands right now, you'll be safe with Lord Reed" said Quentyn.

Rickon looked disappointed but gave a small nod.

"What are we going to do about Moat Calin" said Daemon.

"Well there's some Ironborn corpses outside, some of our men could take their armour and gain passage into the castle that way" said Nymeria.

"True but a small amount of our men tricking their way into a castle containing about 1000 Ironborn soldiers, its risky" said Jon.

"Well, if they can get in, they could open the gates for the rest of our army at night" said Quentyn.

"That could work, but those men would be putting themselves at great risk" said Smalljon.

"It may be risky, but it could be our only option, we can't directly attack the place, we'd be slaughtered" said Lord Qorgyle.

"What if the soldiers who are going to do this say they managed to escape from the siege at Winterfell and needed reinforcements, maybe the Ironborn will send troops to Winterfell, then our army will kill them when they reach them" said Obarra.

Jon looked at them and nodded.

"Okay, do it" said Jon.

They began to plan exactly how they were going to carry out their plan. Harrod and his forces arrived the next morning accompanied by Robbet Glover and 80 Deepwood Motte soldiers.

They set off for Moat Calin a few hours later.

 _4 days later…_

The army reached the fork path where they would be sending Bran and Rickon to The Neck accompanied by Hodor, Osha and a few of Howland Reed's soldiers who had travelled with them.

Jon said his goodbyes to Bran and Rickon promising to reunite them with their Sisters, Robb and Catelyn when the war was over.

Jon, Cley, Ser Denys and twenty other Northern soldiers donned the Ironborn armour and rode for Moat Calin. They arrived a few hours later where Ironborn soldiers watching the gate shouted at them.

"Why are you here, why are you not with your commander" said the Ironborn Guard.

"From Winterfell, we are under siege, we have ridden here seeking reinforcements" said Jon.

"Okay let them in" said the Guard.

The gate opened and they rode inside.

As they dismounted their horses as a woman around medium height aged in her late twenties with long black/brown hair dressed in grey armour walked up to them. Jon correctly guessed that this was Theon's sister Asha.

"Why are you here?" said Asha in a brutish voice.

"Your Brother sent us to get reinforcements, they are under siege at Winterfell" said Jon.

"Why not send us a raven?" said Asha.

"Your Brother had all the ravens killed, he didn't want anyone sending for help when we arrived" said Cley.

Asha looked at them curiously.

"How did you escape?" said Asha.

"We climbed over the wall in the dark, stole some horses from a local farmer and rode straight here, we desperately need reinforcements" said Ser Denys.

Asha nodded.

"Okay, Daryll take 400 men to Winterfell, spare no one" said Asha.

"Yes commander" said the man named Daryll.

Asha then looked at them.

"Go to the barracks and get some food and drink" said Asha.

Jon and the others headed to the barracks.

Later that night they got rid of their armour and moved through the barracks silently killing the Ironborn before making their way to the gates.

They killed the guards on the gate and saw the rest of their army approaching in the distance.

They opened the gate allowing Quentyn and Smalljon to lead their army into the castle. They slaughtered the Ironborn in the castle before subduing and capturing Asha in the main hall of the castle.

She was stood in front of Jon, Quentyn, Daemon, Harrod, the Sand Snakes, Ser Denys, Lord Qorgyle, Cley and Smalljon.

"So I assume you killed my little Brother then" said Asha defiantly.

"No we never found him, he probably ran back to Iron Islands like a coward" said Jon.

Asha gave a small sigh of relief before glaring at Jon.

"Its obvious your going to kill me, so just get on with it.

Jon nodded to Daemon and Harrod who walked over to her and forced her to her knees holding her by her arms.

Jon unsheathed Dawn and walked over to her.

"In the Name of Robb Stark, King of the North and Lord of Winterfell, I Jon of House Dayne and Lord of Starfall, sentence you to die, if you have any last words now is the time" said Jon.

Asha looked at him in the eyes.

"Make it quick" said Asha confidently.

Jon nodded and she lowered her head.

Jon swung Dawn down at her neck and beheaded her.

Two Dornish soldiers came into the room and dragged her body and head out of the room.

Jon, Daemon and Harrod turned to the others.

"What now?" said Obarra.

Jon looked down in deep thought for a moment before looking at them again.

"We go to the Iron Islands, and we end this rebellion by taking Balon Greyjoy's head" said Jon.

They all looked at him and nodded in agreement.

"Gather our forces, we ride for Deepwood Motte on the morrow" said Quentyn.

"It will take your fleet weeks to get there" said Cley Cerwyn.

"Send a raven to locate our fleet they should be close to Bear Island by now, tell the fleet to sail for Deepwood Motte immediately" said Jon.

 _6 weeks later…_

Jon and Quentyn were stood at the front of the lead ship in their fleet as the Iron Islands came into view.

The Pyke was in full view in the centre of the Islands. It was a large dark grey stone fortress that looked battered by the weather and previous conflicts. The sky above the castle was covered in grey clouds looking like it was due to rain any minute.

The fleet docked on the beach near a small village an hour later.

As the army was walking towards the village with their weapons drawn they heard a loud horn causing at least a hundred Greyjoy soldiers to come charging out of the village.

Jon and Quentyn led the charge as they started running towards the Greyjoy soldiers cutting them down left, right and centre as they moved through the village towards Pyke.

As they charged up the hill towards Pyke arrows rained down on them killing the soldiers who were unable to use their shields to shield themselves from the arrows.

They reached the gate and put their plan into effect. Two of their soldiers ran towards the gate with sacks of explosives and placed them in front of the gates. Ser Denys stepped forward with a torch and threw it at the gate.

Jon's heart stopped for a few moments.

Two arrows struck Ser Denys in the upper chest causing him to fall to the floor as the gate exploded giving them entrance to Pyke.

"NO!" shouted Jon rushing forward and dragging Ser Denys back behind a rock as their soldiers entered Pyke.

"Get a healer!" shouted Jon but Denys grabbed his arm.

"No lad, its too late, I've fought as long as I could, I can go and be with your Uncle now" said Denys struggling for breath.

Jon swallowed and looked down in anger and sadness.

"You keep fighting Jon, you win this fight, win this war for your Father, I'm proud of you" said Denys

Jon nodded.

"Goodbye" said Denys his voice fading out as his eyes closed in death.

Jon looked at him one more time before standing up and charging into the castle to see Quentyn, Harrod and Smalljon trying to break down the main castle doors.

He helped them and a few minutes later they managed to break the doors down and charged into the main castle killing every Ironborn soldier in sight.

Eventually they reached the Throne room where they saw Balon Greyjoy dressed in his armour with a Valyrian Steel sword Jon recognised as Red Rain in his right hand.

He was quite tall aged around 50 years old with long greasy grey hair.

"Where's your coward of a son Greyjoy?" said Jon.

Balon Greyjoy let out a harsh laugh.

"Dead probably, I haven't seen him since he went North with his Sister" said Balon.

"Only a cold man speaks of his children as if he does not care for them, I'm surprised you haven't asked about your daughter" said Harrod.

Balon laughed.

"I know she's dead, she'd never let herself be taken prisoner, and I know you want to kill me, lets see if I can take any of you with me" said Balon gripping his sword in two hands.

Jon stepped forward.

"Then we'll even the odds, you against me" said Jon pointing Dawn at him.

"You think you can beat me you little green boy, very well let us fight, I could use the warm up" said Balon.

Jon held both of his swords and moved toward him.

Balon swung his sword at Dawn causing Jon to block and go on the defence. Despite his age Balon Greyjoy was still an accomplished swordsman.

The two kept up their fight for about ten minutes before Jon sliced Balon's sword hand off causing him to drop to his knees.

Balon looked up at him and gave him an evil smile.

"You beat me, go on then finish me, I bet you don't even have the g-" said Balon before Jon cut him off by driving Dawn through his throat killing him instantly.

Jon sheathed both his swords before picking up Red Rain and inspecting the blade.

"Keep it Jon, maybe one day you'll pass it down to your children" said Daemon.

"Send a raven to White Harbour, inform them that we will be returning soon" said Jon walking out of the castle carrying the sword.

Daemon and Quentyn followed him.

Jon stopped when he reached the spot where Ser Denys's body was still propped up against the rock.

He knelt down and placed his right hand over Ser Denys's heart.

"Thank you for everything Ser Denys, I will never forget you, be at peace captain" said Jon.

They built a wooden pyre for their dead and burned them that night. Jon kept Ser Denys's sword intending to return it to his family back at Starfall.

 **A/N: Okay guys I think I might be wrong about the location of the Iron Islands in this story, if I am wrong could someone say so in a review and I will change it when I get the chance.**

 **A/N: The changes have been made**

 **Thanks to** adityasharma1.2528 **,** BioHazard82 **and** **Casualreader79** **for telling me of the mistake regarding the Iron Islands which allowed me to change it.**

 **Also thanks to** **LungTienXiang** **for telling me the proper name of "Pyke"**


	18. A Proposition

**The Sword Of The Morning**

 _3 weeks later…_

The Dornish fleet approached Deepwood Motte.

Jon, Daemon, Harrod, Quentyn, Robbet Glover, Smalljon and Cley Cerwyn and a few Dornish and Northern soldiers used row boats to reach the dock where a very frantic and distressed Lady Glover came running out to meet them.

She was aged around 40 years old with long black hair dressed in a dark grey gown.

"Robbet, Robbet, we've been betrayed" said Lady Glover embracing her husband.

"What" said Robbet in shock.

"The Bolton's, they betrayed the North at the wedding at The Twins, they have allied with the Frey's and the Lannisters, a few of our men managed to escape and told us the full story" said Lady Glover.

Jon swallowed in shock and moved towards her.

"My Brother" said Jon choking with worry.

Lady Glover looked at him and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, they left none alive" said Lady Glover wiping tears from her eyes.

Jon dropped to his knees in shock.

Daemon dropped to his knees beside him and placed his arms round Jon's shoulders as Jon wept.

An ageing Maester arrived at the dock dressed in a grey Maester's robe and chain links clutching a scroll in his left hand.

"Lord Dayne, a raven for you from Dorne" said the Maester.

Jon stood up and walked to the Maester taking the scroll from him.

He unrolled it.

"Its from my Mother" said Jon plainly.

 _Jon_

 _I pray this letter reaches you and that you are alive and safe. You need to return to Dorne with haste. We received word from Kings Landing that they had killed your Brother and the others. If you are alive please send word to let me know your safe._

 _Love_

 _Your loving Mother_

 _Ashara_

"My Uncle, my cousin" said Quentyn in shock.

"I'm sorry, but you need to leave, the Bolton's will be here soon and they'll kill you on sight" said Lady Glover.

"Then we'll kill them, and all the other traitors" said Jon.

"We can't Jon we only have around 1000 men left, your Mother wouldn't want you to get yourself killed in some sort of crazy revenge plot" said Daemon.

"What do you suggest we do, they killed your Mother and Brother, they deserve to die" said Jon.

"I know, but they'll pay for what they have done, but we don't have enough men" said Daemon.

"Jon, if we return to Dorne, my Father will send all of Dorne to help us, then we can have our revenge" said Quentyn.

"Listen to him Jon, I want revenge just as much as you do, but we need more men" said Smalljon.

Jon sighed and then nodded.

"Okay, but you and Cley need to return home, protect your families" said Jon.

"Are you sure?" said Cley.

"Jon's right, it will be months before we return, protect your families and yourselves" said Quentyn.

Smalljon and Cley nodded.

They made their way over to Jon.

"We have the influence of the other Northern houses, they will fight for you when you return, you look after yourselves" said Smalljon.

The two gave him one armed hugs.

Jon and the others said farewell to the Glovers before boarding the row boats and returning to the fleet. Once they were onboard Obarra and Nymeria made their way over to them.

Quentyn took them aside and told them about what happened causing the two to start crying with Quentyn trying to console them.

Jon walked up to the Captain.

"Prepare to return to Dorne with haste, and find me a raven" said Jon.

The captain nodded and left the bridge walking down to the deck to retrieve a raven.

Lord Qorgyle walked up to him.

"Lord Dayne, what's happened" said Lord Qorgyle.

Jon told him everything that happened finishing his story just as the captain returned with a cage containing a raven.

Jon took the raven and left the bridge making his way into the cabin to write a letter to his Mother.

 _Mother_

 _I am safe, Quentyn, Harrod, Daemon, Obarra, Nymeria and Qorgyle are with me. We were fighting on the Iron Islands when everything happened. We're on our way home now._

 _Your loving son_

 _Jon_

Jon rolled up the letter and sent it with the raven.

They departed for Dorne an hour later. The mood on the ship for the entire trip was sombre and depressing.

 _2 months later…_

Jon and Quentyn led their troops towards The Water Gardens.

The rode through the gates into the courtyard where Ashara, Doran, Arianne, Ellaria Sand and Trystane were waiting for them.

Jon dismounted his horse and ran over to Arianne who ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him crying lightly into his shoulder.

"I thought you were dead until we got your raven" said Arianne.

"I told you I would come back" said Jon giving her a kiss before detaching himself from her and moving over to Ashara who wrapped him in her arms.

"I'm so glad your okay, I thought I'd lost you like I lost your Father and Uncle" said Ashara.

Jon squeezed her.

"Where are my sisters?" said Jon looking around.

Ashara pulled away from him.

"In their rooms, they haven't come out since we got the news about your Brother" said Ashara.

Jon nodded.

"Go to them, they need you" said Arianne.

Jon nodded.

"Come with me Ari" said Jon.

Arianne took his arm and the two walked inside the main castle.

They arrived at Sansa and Arya's room a few minutes later. Jon knocked on the door.

"Girls, its Arianne and Jon, can we come in?" said Arianne sadly.

"Come in" said a weak female voice sounding like she had been crying none stop for hours.

Jon opened the room and Arya ran at him wrapping her arms around him.

"Is it really true Jon, are they dead?" said Arya sobbing.

"I'm sorry little one, we couldn't save them" said Jon tears forming in his eyes.

"Why, why weren't you with him?" said Arya.

"I was leading my men through the Iron Islands ending their rebellion for good, I didn't find out till I arrived back at Deepwood Motte" said Jon.

Jon looked past Arya to see Sansa stood looking out of the window in silence.

Jon let go of Arya and made his way over to Sansa while Arianne wrapped Arya in a hug and held her close.

"Sansa" said Jon sadly.

She slowly turned to face him. Tears were running down her face.

She choked and launched herself at Jon and wrapped him in a hug and started crying.

"I'm so sorry Sansa, there was nothing I could do" said Jon crying along with her.

"I know, its just, why did they do it, why did they betray us?" sobbed Sansa.

"Because they're evil traitors, and they will meet a traitors end, all of them will" said Jon.

Sansa squeezed him tightly as one of Doran's guards appeared in the doorway.

"Lord Dayne, Prince Doran wants to see you, should I tell him you are too busy to attend?" said the Guard sadly.

Jon turned to look at him before looking back at Sansa.

She nodded to him giving him permission to go.

He let go of Sansa and turned back to the Guard.

"No, I will come and see him now" said Jon.

The Guard nodded as Jon walked over to him and followed to Doran's private chambers.

Once they arrived Doran was sitting in his sitting room with a short fat bald man drinking Dornish Red wine.

"Jon, your here take a seat" said Doran gesturing to one of the empty settee's.

Jon sat down as a female servant entered the room and offered him a glass of wine which he took and took a swig.

"Jon, meet Varys, the Master Of Whispers, he has a proposition that you might be interested in hearing" said Doran.

"Varys, a man loyal to our enemies" said Jon.

"I am loyal to the realm Lord Dayne, I no longer serve Joffrey, I serve a different ruler, one who would be more suited to ruling the Seven Kingdoms" said Varys.

"Who do you speak of?" said Jon.

"Fire and Blood" said Varys.

Jon looked shocked.

"You seek to put a Targaryan back on the throne, the last one nearly destroyed the Seven Kingdoms, what makes this one any better?" said Jon.

"She is better than her Father, she is kind but fierce, exactly what we need in a ruler" said Jon.

"She?" said Jon in confusion.

"Danaerys Targaryan, I have been with her for the last 6 moons, she will make a fine ruler, but she needs passage to Westeros, we needed the Dornish fleet so naturally we had to wait for your return" said Doran.

"And this Danaerys Targaryan will help us in return" said Jon.

Doran nodded.

"We both want vengeance for our family Jon, if we swear fealty to her she will aid us in our quest for vengeance, she has 60,000 men at her side, we need an army Jon, she has one" said Doran.

Jon looked at Doran and Varys and nodded.

"Okay, but you'll need to speak to Sansa if you want the North to swear fealty to this new queen as well" said Jon.

"Very well, you can speak to her, it would be better coming from you instead of me" said Doran.

"Very well, I will take my leave, I have an intended to get back to" said Jon finishing his wine and standing up.

"She spent every day while you were gone thinking about you, because of this I have decided to move the wedding forward to next week if you agree" said Doran.

Jon bowed to him.

"Thank you, I would like that very much" said Jon.

"Arianne doesn't know yet, so you can surprise her with the news" said Doran.

"Thank you Prince Doran" said Jon before leaving the room. He looked out over the balcony to see Arianne walking through the flowerbeds in the garden.

He made his way down to see her and walked up behind her.

She turned to face him with a smirk on her face.

"Even after all these years you still can't sneak up behind me, shame" said Arianne.

Jon took her in his arms and swooped low with her.

"Forget that right now, because I might just be the happiest person in all of Westeros at this moment" said Jon.

"Oh and why is that?" said Arianne coyly.

"Well, that's because your Father has just made it so I get to marry Dorne's most beautiful woman, and she'll be mine for the rest of my days" said Jon kissing her.

She threw all her passion into his kiss before she pulled away.

"I can't wait, my love" said Arianne as the two stood up.

"Who would have thought, that I would be marrying the beautiful Dornish Princess I met when she was just 10 and I was 9" said Jon.

Arianne laughed.

"Ah you weren't to bad yourself" said Arianne.

Jon raised his eyebrow at her causing her to laugh.

"Okay, you were quite a cute kid back then" said Arianne.

"And now?" said Jon.

Arianne laughed and just kissed him.

"Now, your a strong, sexy young man and I got you all to myself" said Arianne.

Jon laughed as the two walked through the garden talking and laughing before returning to their room.

 _The next day…_

Jon walked into the garden where Sansa was walking and chatting with Myrcella Baratheon.

Myrcella had changed quite a bit from the shy nervous 10 year old girl he met at Winterfell nearly 2 years ago. She had started to develop a woman's body and had was now a confident young woman and a perfect fit for Trystane.

Jon walked up to the two of them.

"Sansa, could I have a word in private please, sorry Princess Myrcella I have to rob you of my Sister's company, I won't keep her from you for long" said Jon smiling at her.

Myrcella went slightly red before she carried on walking.

Once she was out of earshot Jon sat Sansa down on a fine wood bench and sat next to her.

"What did you want to speak to me about Jon?" said Sansa in confusion.

Jon looked down at the floor and sighed.

"What is it, what's happened?" said Sansa placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Prince Doran has found someone who can get us a bigger army, someone who is making a claim for the Iron Throne" said Jon.

Sansa tensed.

"Who is it?" said Sansa.

Jon sighed.

"Danaerys Targaryan, she has 60,000 soldiers, Prince Doran is sending the Dornish fleet to bring her here" said Jon.

"A Targaryan, he wants to make an alliance with a Targaryan, the Targaryan's ripped the Seven Kingdoms apart" said Sansa hotly.

"Sansa" said Jon.

"The Targaryan's killed our Uncle and Grandfather, they kidnapped and raped our Aunt Lyanna, they have inflicted a lot of pain and damage on our family and now Prince Doran wants me to swear fealty to the Mad Kings daughter, the North will never stand for that" said Sansa.

Jon wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into him.

"I know Sansa, but this queen is not her Father, from what I have heard she is the type of ruler Westeros needs, I know you don't want to trust her but trust me, we need her" said Jon.

"How could you ask that, her brother kidnapped our Aunt and raped her, and she paid with her life" said Sansa.

Jon sighed and let go of her.

"Sansa, what I'm about to tell you is something you can never repeat to anyone, Father told me and asked me to keep it secret" said Jon.

Sansa looked at him with interest.

"Rhaegar Targaryan didn't kidnap and rape Aunt Lyanna, she went with him willingly" said Jon.

"What?" said Sansa slightly confused.

Jon told her the story about Rhaegar and Lyanna. After he was finished Sansa was slightly shocked but nodded in understanding.

"Jon, I won't swear fealty to her until after I meet her myself, I can't bend the knee to someone without meeting them first" said Sansa.

Jon nodded.

"That's okay, while were here you can have the good news" said Jon.

"What good news?" said Sansa smiling.

"Me and Arianne will be wed in 6 days time" said Jon.

Sansa smiled and hugged him.

"I'm very happy for you, congratulations" said Sansa before she released him from the hug and her smile faltered.

Jon noticed this and looked her in the eye.

"Sansa, what's wrong?" said Jon.

Sansa looked down at her lap and frowned.

"Jon when this is all over, what will happen to me, will I be shipped off to marry another Lord who is chosen for a political alliance or coin" said Sansa sadly.

Jon looked shocked.

He placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head up so she was looking at him. She had a frown on her face.

"Sansa, my dear Sister, I promise I will not do that to you, you will be free to marry a man of your own choosing if you wish to get married, I will never force you or Arya to marry anyone, nor will I let anyone else do that to you two" said Jon.

Sansa smiled at him.

"Thank you" said Sansa.

Jon stood up and held his hand out to her.

"Come on, I think Princess Myrcella might be missing your company" said Jon.

Sansa stood up and took hold of his arm.

The two walked out of the garden and managed to find Myrcella talking with Ashara and Arianne. They invited the two to walk with them where Myrcella grilled Jon with questions about his life in Dorne and the North which he was happy to answer all of them.

They held a memorial service for their fallen comrades with Arianne, Ellaria, Obarra and Nymeria crying the hardest for Oberyn and Tyene. Jon could tell Doran was distraught throughout the service but was forcing himself to remain strong for his people.

Jon kept the promise he made to himself and returned Ser Denys's sword to his widow and 12 year old grandson telling them he died like a hero and sharing fond stories of the time he and Denys spent together.


	19. New Allies

**The Sword Of The Morning**

 _6 days later…_

Jon was stood in the small Sept at The Sunspear. He was dressed in a dark blue/black tunic and breeches with a black cloak with the silver crescent moon and sword sigil at the top of the cloak.

A Septon aged about 50 years old dressed in gold and white robes stood to the right of Jon. Daemon stood on his other side dressed in a black tunic and breeches.

Soft music began to play causing Jon to look towards the entrance of the Sept.

Doran was sat with Trystane, Myrcella and his nieces in the front row of guests while Ashara, Sansa and Arya were sat on the opposite side. Jon chuckled to see that Arya had decided to wear a dress for his wedding knowing how much she hated dresses.

Arianne appeared at the entrance to the Sept.

She was wearing a white Dornish style dress and had her hair braided beautifully behind her head.

She locked eyes with him as Quentyn escorted her down the aisle dressed in a dark orange and black tunic with the Martell sigil on the left breast.

Once the two reached where Jon was stood Arianne stood opposite him with a nervous smile on her face.

"You look beautiful" whispered Jon causing her to blush.

"You look incredibly handsome" whispered Arianne.

Jon smiled and the two turned to face the Septon.

"Lords and ladies, we are gathered here today under the light of the seven to complete the union of Lord Jon Dayne and Princess Arianne Martell, may their marriage be blessed in the light of the seven, Lord Dayne, you may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection" said the Septon.

Jon unfastened his cloak and went to stand behind Arianne. He placed the cloak on her shoulders and fastened the clasp around her neck.

He stood next to her holding her right hand with his left as the Septon wrapped a light blue ribbon around their hands.

The two turned to face each other.

"Father, Mother, Warrior, Maiden, Smith, Crone, I am his/hers and he/she is mine, from this day until the end of my days" said Jon and Arianne together.

"I now pronounce you man and wife in the eyes of the seven and in the eyes of those attending as witnesses, you may now kiss your bride" said the Septon.

Jon and Arianne embraced kissing each other passionately to the tears and laughs of the others.

The two separated and made their way out of the Sept heading to the main hall for the reception.

They celebrated until late evening drinking and eating as much as they could before Jon carried Arianne off to their rooms for their wedding night.

 _The next day…_

Jon stirred slightly before waking up.

He felt a familiar weight on his chest. Looking down he saw Arianne sleeping peacefully on his chest with her long brown hair splayed over his chest and the bed with the sheets covering her from the shoulders down while his arms were wrapped around her shoulders.

Jon softly ran his hand through her hair causing her to stir slightly before slowly opening her eyes. She turned slightly to look at him and smiled.

"Hey" said Jon softly.

"Hello yourself" said Arianne leaning up and pressing her lips against his.

"I better not be dreaming, cos if I am I'll be extremely disappointed" said Jon.

Arianne smirked and moved one of his hands to her breasts.

"Still think your dreaming" said Arianne a smile tugging at her lips.

Jon laughed slightly.

"If you keep this up, we won't be leaving this bed anytime soon" said Jon.

"Maybe I don't want to leave this bed" said Arianne in a sultry voice.

Jon smirked and gripped her by her shoulders holding her down before positioning herself above her causing her to squeal.

Jon leaned down and forcefully kissed her for a few seconds before pulling away.

He felt her legs wrap around his hips.

"Your wife needs you husband, show me how much you love me" said Arianne kissing him as the two lost themselves in their passion.

The two left their room a few hours later and joined Ashara, Doran, Sansa and Arya for lunch.

 _1 month later…_

Jon was stood in the courtyard at the Sunspear with Arianne, Doran, Ashara, Sansa, Arya, Quentyn, Ellaria, Obarra and Nymeria. They were waiting for the convoy led by Danaerys Targaryan to arrive.

Jon was dressed in a dark blue tunic and breeches with a black cloak. Arianne was stood next to him dressed in a dark blue and white dress.

A few minutes later two Dornish riders rode into the courtyard. They were followed by 4 riders dressed in leather armour. Jon looked shocked when he recognised one of the riders as the former kingsguard Ser Barristan Selmy.

A red and brown carriage followed the riders before coming to a halt in the courtyard. The driver of the carriage got down from his seat and opened the carriage door and lowered the steps.

Varys was the first to step out of the carriage followed by a woman in her later twenties with short curly brown hair dressed in a cream and blue Essosi style dress. The third person to depart the carriage came as a total shock to everyone.

Tyrion Lannister.

He was dressed in a gold and black tunic and breeches with a gold pin on his left breast pocket which Jon noticed was almost identical to his Father's pin when he was Hand of the King.

The three walked up to Jon and the others followed by Barristan and the other riders.

"We were expecting your queen, where is she?" said Doran sternly.

A loud screech and gust of wind came from above their heads.

"She is here now" said Tyrion calmly.

They looked up and gasped in shock.

A large black and dark red dragon roughly the size of a house flew over their heads and the wall before landing on the ground ten feet from the gates. A young blonde/white haired woman aged around 18 years old climbed off of the back of the dragon and started walking towards them.

She was dressed in a dark blue and black sleeveless dress with fingerless riding gloves and various jewels and pendants on her hands, wrists and necks walked through the gates. She walked with composure and determination.

She walked up to stand next to Tyrion and the woman.

"Allow me to introduce Queen Danaerys Targaryan, Khaleesi of the Free Cities, conquerer of Mereen, rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and Westeros" said the Woman.

"Thank you Missandei" said Danaerys in a soft spoken but determined voice.

Missandei bowed her head at Danaerys.

"Prince Doran, a pleasure to meet you, is there somewhere we may conduct our business in private" said Danaerys.

"The pleasure is all mine my queen, follow me to my solar, we can discuss our business there" said Doran.

One of Doran's guards wheeled his chair inside followed by Jon, Arianne, Sansa and Quentyn. Danaerys whispered something to Missandei before she, Tyrion and Ser Barristan followed them to Doran's solar.

Once they were all sat down and comfortable a servant walked in with glasses of Dornish red wine which they all took.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments.

"Lady Sansa, a relief to know your safe, I can only apologise for what my Sister and Nephew put you through in Kings Landing" said Tyrion.

Sansa nodded to him but didn't say anything.

Tyrion looked towards Jon who was looking at him with a small look of anger on his face.

"Lord Dayne, I know what your thinking, but is swear to you I had nothing to do with what happened at The Twins" said Tyrion with a hint of regret in his voice.

"No I know it was your Father who was behind that, but puzzles me more is that you, a Lannister are Hand of the King to a Targaryan Queen, given the history between your families" said Jon.

"Stranger things have happened, and you've been a busy man from what I heard, I heard you killed Balon Greyjoy and conquered the Iron Islands" said Tyrion.

"You heard correct, myself and Prince Quentyn led the charge up Pyke" said Jon.

"As nice as your catch up with my daughters husband is Lord Lannister, we have important business to discuss" said Doran.

"Husband, my my Dayne you have been busy since we last saw each other" said Tyrion.

Danaerys cleared her throat.

"I trust that I can still count on Dorne's support on my claim to the Iron Throne, and judging by the presence of Lady Stark, I can count on the North to support my rightful claim as well" said Danaerys.

"Dorne will support you, Queen Danaerys" said Quentyn.

Danaerys nodded and looked at Sansa.

Sansa was about to speak but Tyrion spoke up.

"Forgive me Lady Sansa, but you have two younger brothers and the decision to support our Queen can only be made by a true born son of Ned Stark, not his daughter" said Tyrion curiously,

"That may be true Lord Tyrion, but my brothers are in hiding for their own protection until the North is free of the Bolton scum, due to this my Sister is acting Wardeness of the North while they are in hiding" said Jon.

"Very well, Lady Sansa, can I count on the support of the North" said Danaerys.

"Forgive me Queen Danaerys, but the North do not feel loyal to the Targaryan's thanks to the actions of your Father and Brother, my Uncle and Grandfather were murdered by your Father, they will not hold you responsible for the actions of your family, but they will not forget what happened in the last war" said Sansa.

"I am not my Father or Brother Lady Stark, I know what they did and have no desire to be like them" said Danaerys confidently.

"I know, but they do not know this, and they swore loyalty to my late Brother and named him King of the North, they fought the Lannister's for their independence from the Seven Kingdoms, they will want a similar deal this time around for their support" said Sansa.

"I am the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, the North is part of the Seven Kingdoms, I understand that they want their independence, but if I grant them that, then other Kingdoms will want the same" said Danaerys.

Sansa thought for a moment.

"I think I can offer a compromise, if you wish to hear it" said Sansa.

Danaerys nodded at her to continue.

"The North want vengeance for the traitorous acts committed by the Frey's and the Bolton's, they betrayed their Liege Lord and murdered him in cold blood, Lord Frey betrayed the guest right in doing so, if you help me and my Brother to avenge the wrongs committed against the North, I guarantee they will support you as will I, I swear it by the Old Gods and the New" said Sansa.

Danaerys shared some whispered words with Tyrion before looking at Sansa.

"We will think about your proposal in private before giving our answer" said Danaerys.

Sansa and the others stood up and bowed to Danaerys before making their way out of the solar.

 _2 hours later…_

Jon was training with Barristan Selmy and Quentyn in the training yard watched by Arianne, Ashara, Sansa, Arya, Obarra and Nymeria when Missandei walked out of main castle towards them.

"The Queen and her Hand are waiting for you and Lady Stark in Prince Doran's solar" said Missandei bowing to Jon.

Jon nodded.

He handed his swords to a male servant.

"Return those to my room please" said Jon.

The servant nodded and walked away.

Jon made his way over to Arianne who kissed him and took his hand. The two followed Missandei followed by Quentyn, Ashara, Sansa and Ser Barristan.

When they entered the solar they saw Danaerys, Tyrion and Doran waiting for them.

They took seats on the remaining settee's and focused on Tyrion and Danaerys

Danaerys looked at Tyrion who nodded slightly.

Danaerys cleared her throat.

"We have discussed your offer and decided to accept it, I admit I was planning to refuse it at first but Lord Tyrion told me what happened to your family, I will help you reclaim the North in exchange for your fealty" said Danaerys.

Sansa nodded.

"Thank you Your Grace, I along with the rest of my family appreciate your help" said Sansa.

"Myself and Prince Quentyn have been making plans to deal with the Frey's first, they killed people very close to us, and knowing the Bolton's control over the North there may be hostages at The Twins" said Jon.

"Why would they keep hostages?" said Missandei.

"The other Northern lords have always been loyal to House Stark, the only way people would follow the Bolton's is if they had something over them, they would never betray House Stark willingly" said Sansa.

"It will take at least a month before my entire army gets here" said Danaerys.

"How much of your army is here at the moment?" said Quentyn.

"30,000, that's how many our combined fleets were able to bring with us" said Tyrion.

"That will be enough for what we plan to do" said Jon.

"Do you have any siege weapons?" said Quentyn.

"Yes" said Tyrion.

"Good, we will need them" said Jon.

They spent the next few hours planning out their assault on The Twins and the Bolton's.

 _2 days later…_

Jon was stood in the courtyard next to his horse. He was dressed in his riding clothes with Dawn and his dagger attached to his hip. He fastened his other sword to his saddle as Arianne and Ashara walked up to him.

Arianne paused before embracing him and placing her head on his shoulder.

"I went two weeks thinking you were dead, then I got you back for a few months and now your leaving me again" said Arianne sadly.

"I know, but I can't stay here, but I can promise that this will all be over soon, once we kill the Bolton's and the Frey's we will defeat the Lannister's at Kings Landing" said Jon.

She lifted her head off of his shoulder and looked at him.

"Just promise me you'll come back" said Arianne kissing him lightly.

Jon smiled.

"I will" said Jon.

The two separated and Jon moved over to Ashara.

She wrapped him in a hug.

"Jon, whatever happens, don't make me outlive my only son, whatever you do, you come back alive" said Ashara fighting the tears in her eyes.

"I will" said Jon.

"You've heard this many times, but you look so much like your Father, I loved him with all my heart, and I love you my precious little boy" said Ashara.

"I love you too Mum" said Jon.

Ashara pulled away from him and placed her hands on his shoulders making eye contact with him.

"I told you months ago not to let revenge fuel your actions, but I cannot say that again, go and avenge your family" said Ashara.

"I will" said Jon.

He took the reins of his horse and walked over to where Sansa sat atop her horse dressed in a green riding dress.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" said Jon.

"Yes, I need to be with you, if we want the allegiance of the North I need to be there, I'm 14 Jon, I can look after myself" said Sansa.

"I don't doubt that, but you will be protected by my guards at all times, if our enemies find out your with the army they will target you" said Jon.

"That won't be necessary" said Sansa defiantly.

"Its not up for debate Sansa, you will be protected by my guards and kept well away from the battlefield" said Jon.

Sansa sighed in acceptance.

"Okay" said Sansa.

Jon said one last goodbye to Arianne and Ashara before mounting his horse and riding out of the gate with Sansa.


	20. Revenge Part I

**The Sword Of The Morning**

 _2 days after leaving Sunspear…_

Jon and Quentyn were leading part of the Dornish army to where the fleet was located.

Jon turned to look behind him where he saw a lone rider approaching in the distance.

He sighed in frustration knowing exactly who it was following them before turning back to Quentyn who was looking at him.

"I'll catch up with you shortly" said Jon turning his horse around and riding towards the rider.

He reached the rider with long brown hair dressed in a brown tunic and breeches with a short thin sword at their side a few minutes later.

"You know I forbade you from coming little one" said Jon.

The rider huffed.

"I know, but Sansa is going with you, why can't I" said Arya in annoyance.

"I didn't want Sansa to come in the first place, it is too dangerous for either of you, I will have some of my men escort you back to Sunspear" said Jon.

"If you send me back I will only follow you again, please Jon don't leave me there" said Arya.

"Why should I take you with me, and don't say because you want to fight because you will be no where near a battlefield" said Jon sternly.

"I want to be there with you, I want to make those who hurt our family pay for their crimes" said Arya hotly.

Jon sighed.

"Arya, you should never relish or be proud of taking a life, do you think I take joy in killing people?" said Jon.

"But I have already-" said Arya.

"Have you killed a person before Arya?" said Jon cutting her off.

Arya looked down at her lap and nodded.

"It was after I escaped from the Lannister guards, I ran to the stable where all our guards and staff were dead, as I was grabbing needle a stable boy came up to me saying he had sold our guards and staff to the Lannisters and was going to do the same to me, he grabbed me by the shoulder, without thinking I turned and the next thing I knew Needle was buried in his chest" said Arya.

Jon looked at her with a sad look on his face.

"So now you know what it feels like to take a life" said Jon.

"Are you going to send me back?" said Arya.

"No, you can come, but like Sansa you will be guarded by my men at all times, you will be going nowhere near the battlefield" said Jon.

Arya nodded.

"Come on" said Jon.

The two rode back to the front of the army.

 _1 month later…_

They anchored their fleet off the coast some distance away from Seagard.

Doran had given them the full Dornish Army of 20,000 men placing them under the command of Quentyn and Jon.

Once ashore they travelled towards The Twins before making camp two miles away from their destination.

Jon was in the command tent with Quentyn, Danaerys, Sansa, Arya, Daemon, Harrod, Lord Qorgyle, Obarra, Nymeria, Tyrion, Ser Barristan and the dark skinned short haired commander of the Unsullied Grey Worm.

They were stood around a large oak table containing maps and wooden sigils planning their attack on The Twins when Ser Daryn entered the tent.

"Prince Quentyn, Lord Dayne, our scouts have spotted a convoy of roughly 30 Frey soldiers a mile east of camp, some sort of supply run" said Ser Daryn.

"Jon, Ser Daemon, take some men and deal with them, bring back any supplies and their commander, I want him alive" said Quentyn.

Jon and Daemon nodded before leaving the tent.

The two gathered a group of 20 men and left the camp heading to where the convoy was located.

Daemon hid in the tree's with the archers as Jon hid with their infantry waiting for the convoy to approach.

Daemon readied his bow and arrow as the convoy came into view. The convoy contained two wagons full of grain and fruit. The Commander was riding at the front leading the convoy as the rest of the soldiers walked alongside the convoy.

Once the convoy was about 20 feet away from them Daemon nodded his head at the other archers before shooting his arrow at the Commanders horse killing it. The other archers fired their arrows taking out most of the infantry and the wagon drivers as Jon charged out of his hiding place followed by the infantry.

Jon engaged the Commander disarming him and knocking him out with the pommel of Dawn. After barely a minute the Frey's were defeated.

They hid the bodies in the trees and took the Commander and the supplies back to their camp.

Once back at camp Jon and Daemon dragged the Commander into the main tent where the others were waiting.

They place the Commander down on an empty chair and tied his hands and feet to it. Jon took his dagger and removed the cheap padded armour from his chest and arms. Daemon ripped the Commanders shirt open and punched him in the jaw.

"Wake up" said Daemon as Quentyn made his way over to them.

The Commander groaned.

Jon punched him in the mouth busting his lip and causing his eyes to snap wide open.

"I'm not saying anything" said the Commander defiantly.

Jon sighed and handed his dagger to Quentyn.

"Are you sure about that?" said Quentyn stabbing him in the left hand causing him to scream.

"Yes, I won't betray my Lord" said the Commander grunting in pain.

"Very well" said Quentyn stabbing the other hand.

The Commander screamed again with tears in his eyes.

Quentyn positioned the knife above his crotch.

"Last chance, tell us what we want to know and the pain will stop" said Quentyn.

The Commander stared at him eyes widening in shock.

"You wouldn't" said the Commander nervously.

Quentyn slowly pushed the knife forward cutting through his breeches.

"All right, all right, I'll talk, just don't hurt me any more" said the Commander with a very scared voice.

"Tell us your name" said Jon.

"Commander Lothal" said the Commander looking at them with a scared look on his face.

"Good, now tell us, when is Lord Walder expecting those supplies and where were you delivering them from?" said Jon.

"Tonight, we have travelled here from Lannisport" said the Commander his voice laced with fear.

"And does he have any hostages at The Twins" said Tyrion.

The Commander nodded rapidly.

"Yes, the Mormont bitches daughter, Edmure Tully and two of Manderly's sons" said the Commander.

"Good, you have served your purpose" said Quentyn removing the knife from the Commanders crotch and handing it back to Jon.

The Commander breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank y-" said the Commander before Jon quickly slashed his throat.

The Commander slowly bled out and died.

Two guards entered the tent.

"Take him and leave him for the wolves" said Daemon.

"Walder Frey is expecting those supplies, lets see that he receives his due" said Quentyn.

Jon and Daemon led a group of men back to where they had left the bodies and brought them back to the camp.

Jon, Quentyn, Harrod and some of their soldiers got dressed in the dead soldiers armour. Jon put the Commanders armour on and mounted his horse.

They led the convoy up to the gateway of The Twins.

The Twins consisted of a long bridge with a gateway at one end and a small two tower stone castle at the other end.

"Who goes there" shouted a guard from the top of the gateway.

"Commander Lothal, here delivering supplies from Lannisport" said Jon.

"Let them through said another guard.

The gates opened.

Jon led the convoy through the gates. He turned and nodded to two of their soldiers.

The two soldiers turned around and walked up the steps to the top of the gateway putting the first part of their plan into action.

The convoy crossed the bridge and entered the main castle at The Twins.

One of Walder Frey's sons walked over to them.

"Your late" said the Son.

"Ran into a party of bandits a few miles back, not much of a fight from them" said Jon dismounting his horse.

Harrod and Quentyn did the same.

"Very well, hurry up my Father wants these supplies unloaded in time for the feast" said the Son.

"Of course" said Harrod walking up to the first wagon and tapping the side of it.

Nymeria and Daemon pushed the cover off of the wagon and started firing arrows at some of the archers on the castle walls. The other archers on both the wagons did the same while Jon, Harrod and Quentyn drew their swords and started fighting the Frey soldiers with Harrod cutting down Walder Frey's son who Jon had been speaking to.

Seconds later Obarra and Lord Qorgyle led their army charging through the gates killing every Frey they came across. Jon and the others made their way through the castle killing all the guards until they reached the main hall.

The old wrinkled rat faced Walder Frey was sat on his small throne at the end of the hall dressed in some ancient fur robes. There was a large grey wolf pelt at his feet while two of his sons stood either side of him with swords in their hands.

Jon and the others walked up to them with their swords drawn.

"Its over Lord Frey, your men are dead, The Twins are ours" said Harrod.

Walder Frey had a look of rage on his face.

"So you come here to kill me traitors, I should have sent men after you like I did that Dorne Bitch" said Walder Frey spitefully.

Obarra made a move towards him before Jon stopped her with an arm across her chest.

Walder laughed.

"Yes, your Father saw through my ruse, he was able to get your Sister out of the camp even when my men buried three arrows into his back, he collapsed on the edge of the camp, she didn't make it very far though, my dogs saw to that" said Walder smirking evilly.

Quentyn, Obarra and Nymeria snarled.

"They ripped her to shreads, such a waste of a fine Dornish body, even if she was a bastard, my men were disappointed they didn't get to have her before she was killed" said Walder.

"Your time is up Frey, you and your family will be ended by nightfall" said Jon.

"And you, the bastard lord of Starfall, I took great pleasure in watching your Brother and his Mother die, we cut his head off along with that of his direwolf before stitching the direwolf head onto his body, you should have seen it when we paraded him through the camp" said Walder.

Jon growled.

"And we made good use of the direwolf, it makes a better pelt than a pet" said Black Walder Frey.

"Enough, seize them" said Ser Barristan.

Some of the soldiers stepped forward and dragged Walder Frey and his Sons out of the room.

Daenerys, Sansa and Arya walked into the room accompanied by guards with Arya standing very close to Ghost who growled at the sight of the direwolf pelt which was all that remained of Robb's direwolf Greywind.

Quentyn had his men search the dungeons where they managed to find a pale and sickly looking Edmure Tully, his new wife Roslin Frey, Dacey Mormont, Wendel Manderly and Walt Manderly. They got them something to eat and drink before preparing for the executions.

 _2 hours later…_

Jon was stood in the courtyard with Quentyn, Danaerys, Sansa, Arya, Daemon, Harrod, Lord Qorgyle, Obarra, Nymeria, Tyrion and Ser Barristan as they stood in preparation for the executions.

One by one each of Walder's Frey's male kin was brought into the courtyard and executed by Jon, Quentyn, Harrod, Daemon, Obarra and Nymeria.

Daemon beheaded Lothar Frey who had killed his older brother Arron and his Mother.

Harrod executed Walder II who killed his Father.

After all of the men were executed Walder Frey was dragged into the courtyard by two soldiers.

He was looking at Jon and snarling.

"Lord Walder, you are being charged with betraying your liege lord and violating the guest right, crimes punishable by death, do you have any last words" said Jon.

Walder snarled at him.

"The Lannisters will deal with you boy, you, your Mother, your whore wife and all the others will be killed by the Lannister's" snarled Walder Frey.

"Since you eagerly boasted about killing my Brother's direwolf, I have a suitable punishment for you Walder" said Jon.

He stepped aside to reveal the large white direwolf which was the size of a small horse. Ghost was glaring and growling at Walder Frey.

He stroked Ghost on the back of the direwolfs head.

Walder Frey opened his mouth in shock before dropping to his knees.

"Please, not that, I beg you don't let that thing come near me!" pleaded Walder.

"Kill him" said Jon.

Ghost charged forward towards Walder Frey before jumping on him and biting his throat.

Walder screamed before his throat was ripped open spraying blood all over the direwolf which kept on mauling him for a few minutes.

Jon walked up to Sansa and Arya.

The two wrapped him in a tight hug and placed their heads on his chest.

"That traitor is finally dead" said Sansa with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Now only Bolton and Lannister remain, our family will be avenged" said Arya.

Jon placed his hands on the back of their heads and held them close to his chest.

"After we deal with Bolton we'll get your Brother's from The Neck" said Jon.

Jon let go of them as Daenerys walked up to him.

"If your ready we can move on soon Ser Jon" said Daenerys softly.

"Yes Your Grace" said Jon.

They gathered any supplies from the Castle before leaving and heading back to their fleet.

Once back at the camp Jon sent Ravens to houses Umber, Cerwyn and Glover informing them that it was time to move on the Bolton's.


	21. Revenge Part II

**The Sword Of The Morning**

 _1 week later…_

The army were riding down the dirt road towards the familiar sight of Moat Calin. Jon sent a few riders towards the castle while the army stopped to a halt. Daenerys rode up to Jon.

"I've heard many stories of Moat Calin, about how it was the greatest stronghold in the Seven Kingdoms" said Daenerys.

"It still is, armies in the thousands could throw themselves against the defences of this castle and still be defeated" said Jon.

One of the riders appeared in the gateway and signalled for them to approach. The army rode toward into the castle.

"Set up camp where you can, I want patrols on the walls watching for any one approaching" said Quentyn to one of the Dornish Captains who nodded before riding out of the gate.

Jon dismounted his horse and helped Sansa down from her horse before walking over to Ser Daryn.

"Send raven's to our allies in the North, inform them of our arrival and request for them to ride here with haste" said Jon.

"Yes My Lord" said Ser Daryn.

Sansa and Arya walked up to Jon.

"Come on, I'll find you some rooms" said Jon leading them into the castle.

He found a room with a double bed and led them inside.

"You two can stay here, I trust you will be able to get along" said Jon jokingly.

"Of course" muttered Sansa.

"We have been getting along for ages now Jon" said Arya in slight annoyance.

Jon laughed.

"I know, but I do like to tease my little Sister's" said Jon.

The two chuckled before rushing forward and wrapping him in a hug.

Jon smiled and wrapped his arms around them.

"I'm scared Jon" said Sansa.

"I know Sansa, I am too, it is nothing to be ashamed of" said Jon.

Sansa looked at him in slight shock.

"Really, you are scared as well" said Sansa.

"Yes, did you really think that I, your big warrior brother felt no fear?" said Jon.

"Well, yes" said Sansa slightly embarrassed.

"All creatures feel fear Sansa, it is a natural thing to feel fear" said Jon.

"Really" said Sansa.

"Really" said Jon.

Jon stayed with them for a short while before Quentyn came to tell him that Daenerys and the others were waiting for him and Sansa in the dining hall.

The two entered to see Daenerys, Tyrion, Missandei, Grey Worm, Ser Barristan and Tyrion stood around a large oak table.

There was a large map of the North with wooden sigils above each of the houses.

Jon, Sansa and Quentyn made their way over to the table.

Daenerys and the others greeted them before turning back to the table.

"So who are your allies in the North Lord Dayne?" said Daenerys.

Jon looked down at the map.

"House's Umber, Reed, Cerwyn and Glover, House Manderly and Mormont will also join us now that the Frey's no longer have hostages" said Jon picking up the sigils of the houses and placing them next to their own sigils.

"What of the other houses, like Karstark, they were always loyal to your family were they not" said Tyrion.

Sansa shook her head slightly.

"My Uncle Edmure told me that Robb executed Rickard Karstark a month before the Red Wedding, the Karstark's deserted them for that, we don't know if they would be loyal to the us or not" said Sansa.

"Then we must be cautious with the Karstark's, they may not have forgiven the killing of their lord" said Ser Barristan.

"So we have definite allies in Umber, Cerwyn, Reed and Glover, how many men can we expect from them" said Daenerys.

"House Umber is one of the largest houses in the North, but they lost quite a lot of their men at the Twins, Lord Umber will tell us how many men he has when he arrives" said Jon.

Daenerys nodded.

"And the others?" said Daenerys.

"Houses Reed, Cerwyn and Glover are all smaller houses, but we should get a few thousand men from them, it might not be much but these are Northern soldiers Your Grace, they are as strong and fierce as you can get" said Sansa.

"If House Manderly side with us, they should bring plenty of men, but the Bolton's won't be short on soldiers either, I'd expect them to have at least 8,000 men" said Jon.

"We have 40,000 men here at the moment, with another 30,000 travelling from Mereen" said Tyrion.

"Well here's the plan, we make camp here" said Quentyn pointing to a small valley on the map a few miles away from Winterfell.

"It is the most suitable location for our camp, trees and mountains for cover with a stream for water" continued Quentyn.

Jon nodded.

"That would work, as long as the Bolton's don't discover our camp that is" said Jon.

"Well that's settled then, we should be ready to move in a few days time" said Quentyn.

"Though I would recommend sending some men to scout the valley, and set up a small camp in preparation for our arrival" said Tyrion.

"They should also scout Winterfell and send news of anything important, soldier camps, defences, anything of importance" said Ser Barristan.

Jon nodded.

"Send Harrod" said Quentyn.

"Okay, I'll give him his orders" said Jon.

"Good, is there anything else to discuss?" said Quentyn.

No one else spoke up.

"Okay, you have your orders, go about them" said Daenerys.

They bowed their heads at her before leaving the room.

Jon and Sansa left the room together.

He had a guard take Sansa back to her room before heading into the courtyard.

He saw Harrod stood with Daemon, Obarra and Nymeria.

"Harrod, could you come with me?" said Jon.

Harrod nodded before following Jon.

Jon led him into the dining hall.

"I need you to ride towards this place" said Jon pointing to the valley on the map.

"What do I need to do once I'm there?" said Harrod.

"Set up camp, we will set up camp to attack Winterfell from there, I also need you to scout Winterfell and send any information back to us, soldiers, defences and such, and make sure the Bolton's do not discover you" said Jon.

"It will be done, when do I leave?" said Harrod.

"In the next two days, give yourself and the men a chance to rest" said Jon.

"Of course, I will take 500 men with me and set up camp, how soon can we expect your arrival?" said Harrod.

"A few weeks if everything goes to plan" said Jon.

"Very well, I will gather my men and prepare to march, we can leave in the morning" said Harrod.

"If you wish" said Jon.

The two went over some of the smaller details of the plan before leaving the room.

Harrod, Daemon, Obarra and Nymeria left two days later with their troops.

The day after they left Smalljon Umber, Robett Glover, Cley Cerwyn and Wyman Manderly arrived at Moat Calin.

They were escorted to the main dining room where Jon and the others were stood making plans for their attack.

They exchanged their greetings with them before Smalljon Umber delivered some incredibly bad news.

"The Bolton's have more men than we think, House Karstark is with them, as are a contingent of Lannister soldiers, they have nearly 20,000 troops, cavalry and siege weapons" said Smalljon.

Jon slammed his fist on the table.

"Dammit, this means we have to hold back on the attack until more of the Queen's troops arrive, the longer it takes the more likely it is for something to go wrong" said Jon in frustration.

"How many men do you have Lord Umber?" said Daenerys.

Smalljon looked at Jon questioningly who nodded.

"2000… Your Grace" said Smalljon.

Daenerys nodded and turned to Wyman Manderly.

"And you Lord Manderly" said Daenerys.

"1500 Your Grace" said Wyman Manderly.

"And you have around 400 Lord Cerwyn" said Daenerys.

"Yes Your Grace" said Cley Cerwyn.

"Very good, I can provide the troops required but it will take a few weeks for them to arrive" said Daenerys.

Jon and Quentyn filled the others in on the details of their plan.

 _4 weeks later…_

Jon and Quentyn rode their horses out of the forest into the clearing where a small camp had been set up.

Harrod and Daemon walked up to them dressed in their armour and cloaks.

"Prince Quentyn, we have everything set up in the command tent, our scouts will give you a report on the enemy" said Harrod.

"Lead on" said Quentyn dismounting his horse and handing the reins to his squire.

Jon did the same and the two followed Harrod and Daemon into the command tent.

Sansa, Arya, Daenerys, Missandei, Ser Barristan, Greyworm and Tyrion joined them a few minutes later.

"Our scouts report that the Bolton army is camped around Winterfell, 20,000 strong along with a 5000 strong cavalry camped two miles west of Winterfell" said Daemon.

"What off other defences, siege weapons, anything else we need to be aware off" said Jon.

"They have large wood barricades and wooden pikes set up at the front of Winterfell, which would pose a big problem for our cavalry" said Harrod.

"A problem we will have to sort out before we attack, how many troops do we have?" said Daemon.

"Nearly 50,000, and 3 dragons" said Tyrion.

"So we have more troops, but they have the advantage of the defence, with defences like that they could cause some serious damage to our army" said Ser Barristan.

"What do we do then?" said Sansa.

Jon looked at the map in thought for a moment.

"We do two things, first we draw them away from their defences, our archers could fire on their defences, hopefully that might draw them out onto the battlefield, then we have them" said Jon.

"What off their archers?" said Quentyn.

"At the same time, we send most of our cavalry to the back of Winterfell, they could attack them from behind, it would force them forward and trap them between both sets of our army" said Jon.

"The Dothraki will do that" said Daenerys.

Jon nodded.

"And I'll lead the main cavalry" said Jon.

"What off their other cavalry?" said Daenerys.

"Unsullied will take care of them" said Greyworm.

"Good, double the guards around the camp tonight, stop anyone who attempts to enter the camp, we march for Winterfell at first light" said Quentyn.

"That soon, but our army have only just arrived" said Daenerys.

"The longer we wait, the more likely it will be that we are discovered, we need to strike before they realise we are here" said Jon.

The others nodded.

"Prepare the army" said Quentyn looking at Harrod and Daemon who nodded and left the tent.

The others walked out of the tent shortly after.

Jon was sat on a large rock sharpening his swords with a whetstone when a voice caught his attention.

"Are you sure this plan will work Jon?" said Arya.

Jon turned to face her.

"No, anything could happen, but we can beat them" said Jon.

"And what about you?" said Arya.

"What about me?" said Jon.

"Your leading the line, putting yourself in the most danger, what if you die?" said Arya.

Jon laughed.

"I haven't died yet Arya, and I have no intention of dying anytime soon" said Jon.

Arya nodded before rushing forward wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Jon dropped his Dawn and returned her hug.

"What is the one true god Arya?" said Jon.

"Death" said Arya slowly.

"And what do we say to death?" said Jon.

Arya pulled away from him.

"Not today" said Arya with a small smile on her face.

"Not today, that will not change tomorrow" said Jon.

Arya nodded.

Jon picked up Dawn and looked at her.

"Have you ever used a whetstone before?" said Jon.

Arya shook her head.

Jon handed the whetstone and Dawn to her.

"Do you want to make sure my blade is nice and sharp for tomorrow?" said Jon.

Arya took the whetstone and Dawn from Jon's hands and started running it down the blade sharpening it.

Jon watched her until the blade was sharp enough.

The two stayed where they were for a few hours talking before heading back to camp to go to sleep.

 _The next day…_

Jon rode along the front line of their army stood stationary in front of the trees.

He turned to look at the large Bolton army still mobilising in front of Winterfell.

Quentyn rode up alongside him.

"That doesn't look like a 20,000 strong army, more like 15,000" said Quentyn concerned.

"I know, they must be hiding a part of their army somewhere else, we need to be careful" said Jon.

Quentyn nodded.

"And now it begins" said Quentyn turning to face Daemon and nodding.

Daemon walked forward along with Nymeria and several thousand archers and made their way onto the battlefield.

Once they were just out of range of the Bolton army they readied their bows.

"Nox" shouted Daemon.

The archers readied their arrows ready to fire.

"Loose" shouted Daemon.

The archers fired thousands of arrows towards the Bolton soldiers hitting the barricades and some unlucky soldiers.

They kept firing arrows as the Dothraki rode hard for the back of the Bolton defences with their war cries echoing throughout the battlefield.

As predicted the Bolton army panicked and began to move forward.

Jon unsheathed Dawn and pointed it forward.

"Forward" shouted Jon charging his horse forwards with Ghost following next to him.

Quentyn and the rest of the cavalry followed suit charging towards the Bolton soldiers.

The cavalry formed a half circle shape surrounding the Bolton soldiers cutting them down left right and centre as the Dothraki approached from behind.

To their shock arrows started raining on them from the woods to the east.

Jon looked to the woods to see thousands of Bolton cavalry charging out of the woods towards them with spears and swords while Bolton archers fired dozens of arrows at their soldiers.

Thankfully a large portion of their own cavalry rode towards the woods to take out the archers.

Obarra was stood with Harrod, Smalljon and Ser Barristan back with the rest of their infantry in front of the trees.

"We may as well be having shits back here" said Obarra.

She picked up her spear.

"Forward" shouted Obarra who started running.

Harrod and the rest of the infantry followed suit.

Daemon, Nymeria and the rest of the archers put their bows away and drew melee weapons charging into the battle.

The Bolton cavalry managed to get through part of the Dornish cavalry killing a number of Dornish troops in the process.

Jon drew his other sword and was relentlessly cutting down as many men as he could while Ghost moved from person to person attacking their throats, legs and arms.

When the fighting began to end Jon looked up towards the entrance of Winterfell. He saw Roose Bolton, Ramsey Bolton and Harrion Karstark make their way back into Winterfell along with a small number of their army.

He dismounted his horse and took off running for Winterfell killing any surviving Bolton soldier he encountered.

Quentyn, Ghost, Obarra, Daemon and Ser Daryn were hot on his heels as he approached Winterfell just managing to stay out of range of their archers.

"Bring the battering ram, and some ladders as well" said Jon hoarsely.

Ser Daryn nodded and left them.

Jon turned to Daemon.

"Take out those archers" said Jon.

"Consider it done" said Daemon pulling out his bow and arrow and killing one of the archers above the gate.

Their archers fired dozens of arrows at the archers defending Winterfell for nearly an hour before the large mobile battering ram was pushed towards the gate by multiple soldiers.

"Take it down, archers cover them" said Jon.

"Set the ladders up on the west wall" said Quentyn.

The soldiers carrying the ladders moved to the west wall and set them up.

Jon climbed up the ladder and jumped over the wall.

One of the Bolton soldiers saw him and ran towards him but Jon parried his sword and impaled him through the chest.

Obarra, Harrod and Smalljon climbed up the ladder after him along with dozens of their soldiers and followed Jon along the walls killing the Bolton soldiers.

After nearly 20 minutes the battering ram managed to break through the front gate.

Quentyn and the rest of their army rushed through the gate clashing with the Bolton soldiers.

Jon ran down the steps from the wall to see the tall pale faced Roose Bolton killing Dornish and Nothern soldiers and charged towards him.

Roose turned to him and blocked his incoming attacks.

The two kept fighting for over 20 minutes with Jon finding it difficult to get through his defence.

Roose knocked Jon to the floor causing him to drop his other sword.

Roose raised his sword to deliver the finishing blow.

Jon quickly lunged forward blocking Roose's sword. He pulled his dagger out and plunged it into Roose's chest.

Roose gasped and dropped his sword.

Jon locked eyes with him.

"The Starks send their regards" said Jon pulling the dagger out of his chest.

Roose's eyes went black and he fell backwards to the ground.

Jon put his dagger away and picked up his other sword before rejoining the battle.

Eventually they fighting stopped as they won the battle.

Ser Daryn walked up to him.

"Search the castle" said Jon sheathing his swords.

Ser Daryn nodded and walked away.

Sansa, Arya, Daenerys, Tyrion and Missandei rode into the courtyard a few minutes later escorted by several riders.

Sansa dismounted her horse and looked around in sadness.

"It's not the same, some things are different" said Sansa.

"Yeah, its quieter" said Arya.

Ser Daryn came running towards him.

"Lord Dayne, we found him in the dungeons" said Ser Daryn.

Two Dayne soldiers dragged a dirty man over to him and threw him to the floor.

The man was in his mid twenties with thick dirty brown hair dressed in rags covered in blood and mud.

"Theon" said Jon sceptically.

Theon looked at Jon briefly before looking back at the floor again.

"Not Theon, Reek, I am Reek" said Theon.

"Theon, look at me" said Jon angrily.

Theon slowly lifted his head.

Jon turned to the soldiers who brought Theon to him and nodded.

The two seized Theon by his arms and forced him to his knees.

Jon unsheathed Dawn.

"Jon no" said Sansa.

"He betrayed our family Sansa" said Arya.

"Look at him, he's nothing but a broken soul, let him go Jon, send him to the wall or something" said Sansa.

Jon shook his head.

"I cannot, he must pay for his crimes, Ser Daryn escort my sisters to their old chambers" said Jon turning to face Theon.

Ser Daryn marched his sisters out of the courtyard.

"I'm sorry Theon but there is no other option" said Jon.

Theon did not react.

"In the name of Daenerys of the House Targaryan, rightful queen of the Seven Kingdoms, I, Jon, of House Dayne, Lord of Starfall, sentence you to die, do you have any last words" said Jon.

Theon looked at him with defeated eyes.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me for what I have done" said Theon.

Jon thought for a few moments before nodding.

Theon smiled and lowered his head.

Jon placed the sword on the back of his neck and raised it before swinging it downwards beheading Theon.

The two soldiers dragged Theon's body away as Jon stood still looking at his bloody sword.

Daenerys walked up to him.

He turned to face her.

"I was only 7 when I met him, he was 12, if someone told me back then that I would take his head years later I wouldn't have believed them" said Jon.

"Sometimes things happen that are out of our control, but he had to be punished for his crimes" said Daenerys.

Jon nodded.


	22. A New King

**The Sword Of The Morning**

 _2 weeks later…_

Jon, Sansa and Arya were stood waiting in the courtyard at Winterfell for the approaching convoy to arrive.

Daenerys, Missandei, Varys and Tyrion entered the courtyard and made their way over to them.

"Your Brother's Lady Stark" said Daenerys looking at Sansa.

Sansa nodded.

"Yes Your Grace" said Sansa.

Four riders dressed in brown leather armour and chain mail rode through the gates followed by a small covered carriage.

Two more riders followed them along with Hodor and a few footsoldiers who stopped next to the carriage.

One of the first riders stepped down off his horse and removed his helmet to reveal Howland Reed.

He made his way over to Jon.

"Lord Dayne, a pleasure to see you again" said Howland.

Jon wrapped him in a one armed hug.

"The pleasure is all mine Lord Reed, I thank you for protecting my brother's all these months" said Jon.

"No thanks are necessary, I would do anything for your family, no matter the cost" said Howland.

He released Jon and turned to Sansa.

He dropped to one knee and bowed his head to her.

"Lady Sansa, it is a great joy to see you and your Sister safe, you remind me so much of your Mother, I am sorry for what happened to her" said Howland.

Sansa nodded.

"Thank you Lord Reed, I thank you for all you have done for my family over the years, you will always have a place in our home" said Sansa.

Howland stood up and turned to Arya.

"You were only a little girl the last time I saw you, your Father used to bang on about his little girl who wanted to play with swords" said Howland smiling at Arya.

Arya stood still for a few moments before smiling.

He locked eyes on Needle attached to her hip.

"That looks like an interesting sword" said Howland.

Arya smirked and unsheathed Needle.

"Its Needle, Jon made it for me" said Arya proudly.

Howland ruffled her hair.

"Well, now that the introductions are out of the way, its time I returned your Brothers to you" said Howland.

The carriage door opened and the brown haired woman who had accompanied Bran and Rickon to The Neck exited the carriage. She helped the shaggy haired Rickon down from the carriage as Hodor walked over to the carriage door.

Jojen Reed helped Bran exit the carriage where Hodor scooped him up in his arms.

Sansa gasped before she and Arya ran towards them wrapping Rickon in a hug.

After a little while they released him and walked over to Bran and doing the same.

"We're so glad your both okay" said Sansa.

Daenerys turned to Jon.

"Are you going to join them?" said Daenerys.

Jon shook his head.

"No, this moment is theirs to share, not mine" said Jon with a small smile.

Jojen stepped down from the carriage and made his way over to Howland.

Another rider dismounted and removed their helmet revealing themselves to be Meera Reed.

Howland turned to face Daenerys and bowed.

"Your Grace, meet my children Jojen and Meera" said Howland.

Daenerys nodded.

"A pleasure Lord Reed" said Daenerys.

"I thank you for your help in reclaiming the North from the murderous traitors, House Reed will support you" said Howland.

Daenerys smiled.

"I welcome your support Lord Reed" said Daenerys.

Hodor carried Bran over to Jon with Sansa, Arya and Rickon following them.

"Are the traitors who murdered Mother and Robb dead?" said Bran.

Jon sadly nodded.

"They are, the ones who betrayed our family are finally dead" said Jon.

Bran reached out to Jon who wrapped him in a hug.

"Your home now Bran, and you have a new job to do" said Jon.

"What job?" said Bran.

"A very important one, come one you and Rickon better go inside and get settled in" said Jon.

Bran looked around.

"It feels great to be back home" said Bran.

Jon turned to Sansa.

"How about you and Arya take them inside and find them some rooms, I have a few things to sort out first" said Jon.

"Don't be too long" said Sansa.

She and Arya led Hodor, Bran, Rickon and the Woman inside.

The Maester came running over to Daenerys.

"Your Grace, a raven from Riverrun" said the Maester.

"Thank you" said Daenerys taking the scroll and unrolling it.

She read through the scroll and smiled.

"Our forces have taken Riverrun and captured Jamie Lannister" said Daenerys.

Tyrion tensed up.

"May I take my leave Your Grace?" said Tyrion.

She turned to him and nodded.

Tyrion walked out of the courtyard.

She turned to Jon.

"When are the rest of the Northern Lords due to arrive" said Daenerys.

"In the next few days Your Grace" said Jon.

"Good, shall we head inside?" said Daenerys.

"If you wish, I need to send a raven to my wife, before she starts to worry" said Jon.

Daenerys frowned for a moment before smiling at him.

"She's a lucky woman, to have a husband like you" said Daenerys.

"I would say I am a rather lucky man, she is an amazing woman" said Jon.

"A shame, that you cannot be my husband instead, your the sort of man I would've wanted" said Daenerys smirking.

Jon laughed slightly.

"In another lifetime maybe, I'm sure you'll find a worthy man, there are plenty out there" said Jon.

Daenerys smiled and offered her arm.

Jon took it and the two walked inside the castle.

He made his way up to his room and began writing his letter.

 _My dearest Arianne_

 _The Bolton's and Frey's are dead. Winterfell and Riverrun are ours. Once we take Kings Landing it will all be over. Tell Mother I love here and I'll be back as soon as I can._

 _Love Jon_

Jon rolled up the note and wax sealed it with the Dayne sigil.

He pocketed the note and left the room.

He ran into the Maester outside in the courtyard.

"Send this to The Sunspear please Maester" said Jon handing him the scroll.

The Maester nodded and left.

 _3 days later…_

Jon, Quentyn, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Daenerys and Tyrion were sat at the head table in the Winterfell dining hall.

Harrod, Daemon, Lord Qorgyle, Obarra, Nymeria, Ser Barristan, Grey Worm and the rest of the Northern Lords were sat on benches along with their families.

There was constant chatting echoing throughout the room.

Sansa stood up.

"Quiet" shouted Sansa.

The chatting didn't stop.

Jon stood up and banged his fist on the table getting the attention of the rest of the room.

He nodded to Sansa and sat back down.

"Thank you, to all of you for coming here, we have a few things to discuss" said Sansa.

"What is there to discuss?" said Lord Manderly.

"The war is over" said Lord Glover.

"The war is not over, not while Joffrey Baratheon sits on the Iron Throne" said Sansa.

"And what would you have us do?" said Lord Manderly.

"Support a Targaryan Queen, after all we have suffered due to her Father" said Lady Cerwyn.

Sansa took a deep breath.

"Yes, I would have you support her, without her the North would still be under the control of the Bolton's" said Sansa.

Shouts were heard from around the room before Daenerys stood up and Sansa sat down.

"I understand your reservations about my family and I do not blame you, but in exchange for your support I could offer you what your last King sought" said Daenerys.

They turned to look at her.

"If the North supports my claim to the Iron Throne, I will grant you independence from the Seven Kingdoms, I swear it by the Old Gods and the New" said Daenerys.

Smalljon Umber stood up and walked towards Bran and Sansa at the head table.

"House Umber has served the Starks for centuries dating back to when the Starks were known as the Kings in the North, House Umber supports you Brandon Stark, the King in the North" said Smalljon.

He drew his sword and pointed the blade down to the ground before kneeling.

To their surprise Alys Karstark stood up and looked at Bran.

"I know my brother committed a great betrayal by siding with the Bolton's, but I was not part of it, are families have been kin for hundreds of years, House Karstark supports you Brandon Stark" said Alys Karstark bowing to Bran.

The room went silent in anticipation.

Sansa looked at Bran who leaned forward to speak.

"House Stark accepts your apology Lady Karstark, thank you" said Bran.

Cley Cerwyn stood up.

"Your Brother saved my family from the Ironborn, and this Dragon Queen helped save our people from the Bolton's, you have the support of House Cerwyn, whatever decision you make, we will follow you" said Cley.

He drew his sword and held it in the air.

"The King In the North!" shouted Cley.

"The King In the North!" shouted Dacey Mormont.

The rest of the Lords stood up and drew their swords.

"The King In the North!" shouted the Lords.

Jon turned to Bran and smiled at him.

Sansa leaned towards Bran who whispered into her ear.

She stood up and called for quiet.

Once the room was silent she walked around to the front of the table to face Daenerys.

"The North will support your claim Your Grace" said Sansa bowing.

"Thank you Lady Sansa said Daenerys looking at Sansa.

A Messenger entered the room.

"Lady Stark, riders from The Vale are outside the gates" said the Messenger.

Jon stood up and walked towards him followed by Sansa, Quentyn, Daenerys, Tyrion, Ser Barristan and Daemon.

They left the room and walked up to the wall above the gate.

There were over 100 riders dressed in silver armour surrounding a carriage looking up at them.

"What do you want?" said Jon.

One of the riders looked up at him.

"The Lord of the Vale is here to offer our allegiance Lord Dayne, may we enter" said the Rider.

Jon nodded.

"Open the gate" said Jon.

The soldiers opened the gates allowing the riders to enter.

Jon and the others made their way down from the wall into the courtyard.

The Rider who addressed Jon stepped down from his horse and removed his helmet to reveal a man in his late 50's with short grey hair.

"Lord Dayne, Lady Stark, I am Yohn Royce, Lord of The Runestone, I'm an old friend of your Father he was a great man" said Yohn Royce.

Jon nodded at him.

The carriage door opened.

To Jon's shock Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish exited the carriage.

"Lord Dayne, Lady Sansa, a delight to see you again, I was very worried when you disappeared, I feared the worst" said Littlefinger in a sickly sweet voice.

Jon glared when he noticed Baelish's eyeing up Sansa.

"What are you doing here Lord Baelish?" said Sansa.

"As the Lord Protector of the Vale, I have come to offer you my allegiance, especially given that I am now your uncle Lady Sansa" said Littlefinger.

Out of the corner of his eye Jon saw Ser Barristan eyeing Baelish with slight disgust.

Jon turned to two Dornish soldiers.

"Have a room set up for Lord Baelish, Lord Royce could I speak with you please?" said Jon turning to Lord Royce.

Lord Royce looked at him peculiarly before nodding.

The two soldiers escorted Baelish into the castle.

Jon turned to Ser Barristan.

"Would you come with me Ser Barristan?" said Jon.

Ser Barristan nodded.

Sansa followed the three into the castle.

They walked into the Lord's Solar and shut the door.

"What did you wish to speak to me about Lord Dayne?" said Yohn Royce.

"Lord Royce, since when has Petyr Baelish been Lord Protector of the Vale?" said Jon.

"About 8 moons now, he married the widowed Lady Arryn, until she died 3 moons ago" said Yohn Royce with slight disgust.

Jon nodded before turning to Ser Barristan.

"Ser Barristan, what was it about Lord Baelish's appearance that concerned you?" said Jon.

Ser Barristan sighed and looked at the floor in shame.

"Forgive me Lord Dayne, Lady Sansa, there is something I must tell you" said Ser Barristan,

Jon and Sansa looked at him curiously.

"What is it good Ser?" said Sansa.

He looked at her.

"That day in the palace, the day your Father was betrayed and captured, I was there, as was Lord Baelish" said Ser Barristan.

Jon looked at him.

"What?" said Jon.

"Baelish betrayed your Father to the Lannister's" said Ser Barristan.

"What?" said Yohn Royce in shock.

"He cannot get away with this" said Sansa.

"He won't, House Royce will help you, the Vale is behind you Lady Sansa, we are certain that he murdered Lysa Arryn and possibly Jon Arryn but we cannot prove it" said Yohn Royce.

Sansa nodded.

"Thank you Lord Royce" said Sansa.

Jon walked over to the door and opened it.

Ser Daryn and another Dayne soldier were stood outside the door.

"Ser Daryn, have all the Lords assemble in the dining hall, then have Lord Baelish brought there" said Jon.

"Yes My Lord" said Daryn.

"And have my Sister and Brothers brought here please Ser" said Sansa.

"Yes Lady Stark" said Daryn nodding.

He shut the door and left them.

Jon turned to Yohn Royce and Ser Barristan.

"Could you give us a moment?" said Jon.

The two nodded and left the room.

Ser Daryn returned about ten minutes later with Arya, Rickon and Bran who was being carried by Hodor.

Hodor placed Bran in a chair near the fire.

"Wait outside Hodor, Ser Daryn" said Jon.

"Hodor" said Hodor.

Ser Daryn nodded.

The two left the room.

Jon and Sansa told the others everything that Ser Barristan told them and how they were going to deal with Baelish.

 _30 minutes later…_

Jon, Sansa, Arya and Bran walked into the dining hall and took their seats at the head table. Daenerys, Quentyn and Tyrion were already sat down at the table.

Bran leaned forward in his chair.

"Lord Baelish, could you step forward please?" said Bran.

Baelish stood up from his bench and made his way over to the head table.

He knelt before Bran.

"Young Lord Stark, as Lord Protector of the Vale I swear fealty to you in the war against the Lannister's, my troops are yours" said Littlefinger.

Bran signalled for him to stand up.

He turned to Sansa who nodded.

"Thank you Lord Baelish, but we didn't call you forward to swear your fealty" said Sansa.

Baelish looked at Sansa in confusion.

"Lady Sansa, I'm a little confused" said Littlefinger.

"Of course you are, would you like me to explain why we called you up here?" said Sansa.

Littlefinger looked at Ser Barristan who was glaring at him angrily.

Littlefinger turned back to Sansa and nodded.

Sansa took a deep breath.

"Lord Baelish, it has come to our attention that you betrayed my Father Eddard Stark to the Lannister's shortly before he was captured" said Sansa.

Littlefinger paled slightly before straightening up.

"Lady Sansa, whoever has told you this is lying, I did nothing of the sort" said Littlefinger.

"And yet we have witnesses who say you did, one of them is in this room right now" said Jon.

"Ser Barristan, would you step forward please" said Sansa.

Ser Barristan walked over to the table and bowed to Sansa.

"Ser Barristan, would you describe the events of Eddard Stark's capture by the Lannister's" said Sansa.

Ser Barristan nodded.

He told the entire room how Littlefinger had acquired the services of the Gold Cloaks for Ned and entered the throne room by his side. He then told them how the Gold Cloaks turned on the Stark soldiers and how Baelish held a knife to Neds throat allowing him to be captured by the Lannister's.

At the end of Ser Barristan's story Littlefinger stood up and marched over to Yohn Royce.

"As Lord Protector of the Vale I command you to escort me safely back to the Eyrie at once" said Littlefinger.

"I think not" said Yohn Royce standing up.

Littlefinger turned around walking back towards Sansa before collapsing to his knees with worry on his face.

"Sansa, Sansa please, everything thing I did, was only to help you" pleaded Littlefinger.

Jon stood up and drew his dagger before walking round the table and over to Littlefinger.

"Sansa please, let me-" pleaded Littlefinger before Jon stabbed him in the chest cutting him off.

Jon knelt down keeping his dagger in Littlefinger's chest.

"That's for my Father" hissed Jon.

He pulled the dagger out.

Littlefinger's eyes faded to black as he fell backwards to the floor.

As he wiped his dagger on his sleeve Yohn Royce made his way over to where Bran was sat.

He knelt before Bran.

"Young Lord Stark, as the acting Lord Protector of the Vale, I swear my fealty to House Stark, your battles are my battles, your enemies are my enemies, I swear it by the Old Gods and the New" said Yohn Royce bowing his head.

"House Stark accepts your fealty Lord Royce, you may rise" said Bran.

Yohn Royce stood up and made his way back to his seat.

"Thank you, you can all leave now" said Bran.

Everyone in the room stood up and started leaving the room.

 _2 days later…_

Jon was walking through the courtyard towards the Godswood.

He stopped when he saw Smalljon Umber stood in the entrance looking towards the heart tree.

He followed Smalljon's gaze until his eyes landed on a sight that caused him to smile.

Sansa was sat on one of the smooth rocks reading one of her books.

He walked to stand next to Smalljon.

"You know, if you like my Sister, you could go and talk to her instead of watching her from afar" said Jon.

Smalljon jumped slightly and looked at him.

"I wasn't" said Smalljon slightly nervously while glancing at Sansa.

Jon laughed.

"I can tell you like her, go and talk to her" said Jon.

Smalljon looked back towards Sansa.

He swallowed and started to walk towards her.

Jon placed his hand on Smalljon's shoulder causing him to look at him.

"But I'll only tell you once, you hurt my Sister, I'll kill you" said Jon.

Smalljon grasped his wrist and squeezed it.

"I wouldn't dream of it" said Smalljon.

He let go of Jon and walked over to Sansa.

Jon watched as he started talking to her before sitting down next to her.

He smiled before walking away.

As he approached the entrance to the castle the Maester came rushing towards him.

"Lord Dayne, a raven for you" said the Maester.

Jon took the scroll from the Maester and thanked him before walking back into the castle.

Once he arrived back in his room he sat down at his desk and unrolled the scroll.

 _Jon_

 _I am relieved to know that your okay and that the traitors are dead. Everyday I find myself worrying more and more for yours and my Brother's safety. I wanted to surprise you when you returned home but I cannot wait any longer. I'm with child, about 4 moons to be exact. So hurry up and win this war so you can come home to me. Your Mother also sends her love and reminds you to protect your Brothers and Sisters._

 _Love Arianne_

Jon gasped in delight leaning back in his chair.

"I'm going to be a Father, a Father" whispered Jon with a smile on his face.

Jon folded the scroll up and placed it in his pocket.

"I'll be back in time for our child's birth Ari, I promise" thought Jon.


	23. A United Army

**The Sword Of The Morning**

 _2 weeks later…_

Jon finished putting on his armour and cloak. He strapped his swords and daggers to his hip and picked up his helmet.

There was a knock at the door.

"Jon, its time to leave" said Harrod.

Jon walked over to the door and opened it.

Harrod was stood in the doorway dressed in his armour and cloak.

"The others are waiting in the courtyard" said Harrod.

Jon nodded and walked out of the room.

The two of them walked down the corridor.

They left the main castle entering the courtyard where the others were sat on their horses waiting for them.

Ser Daryn walked over to him carrying the reins of his and Jon's horses.

"Ser Thorin is remaining here along with 500 men, your Brothers will be protected" said Ser Daryn handing him the reins of his horse.

"And my Sister's?" said Jon.

Ser Daryn shook his head.

"They refuse to stay here, they insist on travelling with us" said Ser Daryn.

Jon sighed before thinking for a few moments.

"Very well, they can accompany us, but I want 8 of your best soldiers guarding them at all times" said Jon.

"Yes My Lord" said Ser Daryn.

Jon mounted his horse and put his helmet.

He rode over to where Quentyn and Smalljon were waiting at the gate.

He nodded to them before the three rode out of the gate followed by the rest of the people in the courtyard.

Once they exited Winterfell they saw Tyrion, Daenerys, Missandei and Ser Barristan were waiting for them. There was a small crimson red and black wheelhouse behind them.

Three large dragons were stood on the ground 30 feet from the outer walls. In the distance the combined army of Northern, Dornish and Daenerys's soldiers could be seen waiting for their orders.

Sansa and Arya rode over to him.

Jon turned to face them.

"All right you two, in the wheelhouse" said Jon.

Sansa and Arya looked at each other before looking back at him and laughing slightly.

Smalljon leaned towards Jon.

"Looks like they'll be riding with us Dayne" said Smalljon.

"Wouldn't you just love that" muttered Jon.

Smalljon turned round face to Sansa.

"Fear not Lady Sansa, no harm will come to you while you are with us" said Smalljon dramatically.

Sansa giggled and blushed slightly.

Smalljon turned and rode away with Quentyn who smirked at Jon.

Jon rode next to Sansa.

"My my, has my dear sister found a potential husband?" said Jon teasingly.

Sansa blushed.

"Oh you have, don't worry Sansa, I know you like him, and he's a good man" said Jon.

Sansa smiled.

Arya leaned towards her.

"Your not going to declare your love for him every time you open your mouth are you?" said Arya jokingly.

"Shut up" hissed Sansa.

Arya and Jon laughed before they sped up to join Quentyn and Smalljon.

They rode to the front of their army along with Quentyn and Daenerys.

Sansa looked at Jon who nodded.

She cleared her throat.

"People of the North, we got our vengeance against the Frey's and the Bolton's who betrayed our families, killed our brother's, son's, father's, uncles, they betrayed and murdered our previous king Robb Stark, now we will seek vengeance on those who betrayed and murdered Eddard Stark, my Father and your Warden Of The North, I promise you, House Lannister will fall, and we will take that traitorous bastards head!" shouted Sansa.

Shouts and roars could be heard from the Northmen.

"For the King In The North, for Brandon Stark"

Sansa smiled as Quentyn rode forward.

"People of Dorne, for years we have sought vengeance on those who murdered my Aunt, Ellia Martell, and my cousins Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryan, now we will have that vengeance, for there is the queen I will follow until my last breath, for Queen Daenerys!" shouted Quentyn pointing at Daenerys.

Shouts could be heard from the Dornish.

"Long live the Queen"

Jon smiled.

Daenerys walked forward and composed herself.

"Unsullied, Dothraki, Northmen, Dornishmen, we all want different things, some of us want revenge, others want the Iron Throne, but all our roads lead to the same thing, together we will conquer the Seven Kingdoms, and you will have the vengeance you desire, now we will march forth and meet House Lannister with Fire and Blood!" shouted Daenerys.

Shouts and roars could be heard from the entire army.

Daenerys smirked triumphantly.

Quentyn turned to look at her.

"We'll ride for Riverrun, we should camp at Moat Calin tonight" said Quentyn.

Daenerys nodded before turning around and walking towards her dragons.

Quentyn watched her as she left causing Jon to chuckle.

"You keep staring at her arse long enough she might get that dragon to eat you" said Jon.

Arya and Sansa sniggered.

"You don't get arses that good in Dorne, and she doesn't have a husband, maybe when this is all over I could step in, I mean if she likes you, she'll love me" said Quentyn.

"And why is that?" said Jon.

"Well, I'm better looking, more charming, a better warrior, the list goes on" said Quentyn.

"Well you can hope Quentyn, who knows, maybe she'll need a footrest for when she sits on the Iron Throne" said Jon causing the others to laugh.

Quentyn cracked a small smile.

They saw the dragons fly overhead with Daenerys on the largest one.

They turned their horses and started riding leading the army.

 _2 months later…_

Jon and Quentyn led their army over the hill towards Riverrun.

The large stone grey castle stood alone surrounded by a wide moat stretching round the castle. There were several tents and soldiers outside the castle covering the entire field.

Jon and Quentyn kept riding towards the camp.

As they rode through the camp towards the castle a grey haired man in his late sixties dressed in leather armour with a black trout crest in the centre of the chest plate walked out of the castle and across the drawbridge.

Jon and Quentyn stopped their horses in front of the drawbridge

"Ser Brynden" said Jon.

"Dayne, about time you guys got here" said Brynden "The Blackfish" Tully.

Edmure Tully and two others walked out of the castle to join Ser Brynden.

One was a tall short haired blonde woman in her late twenties dressed in grey steel armour with a Valyrian Steel sword with a gold handle on her left hip. The other was a shorter black haired man in his early twenties dressed in dark red armour with a sword on his right hip.

"Brienne Of Tarth, fancy seeing you here, last I heard you were escorting Jamie Lannister back to Kings Landing" said Quentyn.

"A lot has changed since then Prince Quentyn" said Brienne.

Sansa and Arya rode towards them.

Ser Brynden locked eyes with Sansa who slowly dismounted her horse and made her way over to him.

He had tears in his eyes as he wrapped her in a tight hug.

She hesitated before returning the hug.

"You look just like your Mother" said Ser Brynden.

Sansa rested her head on his shoulder as Arya made her way over to them.

Ser Brynden reached out his arm and pulled Arya into the hug.

"Let's get you two inside the castle, I've had some rooms set up for you" said Ser Brynden.

Arya turned to Jon who nodded.

Brienne and Podrick led Sansa and Arya into the castle.

"So where is this Queen of yours?" said Ser Brynden.

"Right here" said Daenerys who was approaching the tent with Tyrion, Missandei and Ser Barristan.

Ser Brynden looked at Tyrion with a slightly perplexed look on his face.

"Imp" said Ser Brynden.

"Blackfish" said Tyrion.

Complete silence followed.

"Shall we go inside?" said Jon breaking the silence.

Ser Brynden nodded and walked back over the drawbridge.

The others followed him.

Ser Brynden led them into a large hall with a lit fireplace along with tables and chairs set up in the centre of the room.

On the table there was a large map of Westeros with wooden sigils of different houses scattered across it.

They sat down at the table as Harrod, Daemon, Lord Qorgyle, Obarra and Nymeria joined them.

Before they could start the meeting a young male soldier dressed in leather armour burst into the room.

"Lord Tully, there are riders at the gate, they wish to speak with you" said the Soldier.

"Whose banner does they carry?" said Edmure.

"None My Lord" said the Soldier.

Edmure and Ser Brynden stood up and walked over to the soldier who led them out of the room.

Jon, Quentyn, Harrod and Daemon followed them.

They reached the courtyard where they were met with a dozen riders dressed in leathers and armour.

Jon immediately recognised two of them but was rather shocked by the change in appearance of one of the men.

Thoros Of Myr was dressed in the same red ragged robes he was wearing the last time Jon saw him.

Beric Dondarian was dressed in a black tunic and breeches with a green/grey cloak around his shoulders. He had an eye patch covering his left eye and two large scars on his left cheek.

"Beric Dondarian, what the fuck happened to you?" said Jon in shock.

"The Mountain happened, killed me and my men, but my friend here brought me back to life" said Beric with a grim smile on his face.

"How?" said Quentyn sceptically.

"I didn't bring you back, the Lord Of Light brought you back, I was just the drunk who said the words" said Thoros.

"Why are you here?" said Edmure.

"We are here to serve Lord Tully, we, The Brotherhood Without Banners are here to help you in your fight against the Lannisters" said Beric.

"How many men do you have?" said Ser Brynden.

"60" said Beric.

"60" said Jon.

"Aye, it may not be much, but these are good men, and good fighters" said Beric.

Edmure nodded.

"Have your men set up camp where you can" said Edmure.

Beric nodded at him before he, Thoros and the other riders rode away from the castle.

They made their way back inside the castle to resume the meeting.

Half an hour later a Tully scout entered the meeting and walked over to the table.

"My Lord, I have my report on the Lannister forces" said the Scout.

Edmure looked at him and nodded.

"Speak" said Edmure.

The Scout nodded.

"We have scouted Kings Landing and Casterly Rock for the last 3 moons, as we suspected the Tyrells and Lannisters have joined forces, giving them nearly 60,000 troops, but they have more than that, it seems Tywin Lannister has hired Bravosi Sellswords, The Golden Company, Essos Knights and another faction with a sigil I did not recognise" said the Scout.

"What did the sigil look like?" said Ser Brynden.

The Scout thought for a moment.

"It was black, with a white and red face on it" said the Scout.

"Black Death" said Quentyn is shock.

Jon looked at him.

"I thought they were just a myth" said Jon.

"No they are real" said Qunetyn.

"What is this Black Death?" said Daenerys.

Jon and Quentyn looked at one another before Ser Barristan turned to Daenerys.

"Your Grace, the Black Death are one of the most dangerous sellsword factions in Essos, they only work for the one who pays them the most gold but they will do anything asked of them without hesitation, they have been known to kill children and babes many times in their history" said Ser Barristan.

Daenerys looked shocked for a few moments before turning face the Scout.

"How many men do they have in total?" said Daenerys.

"All together, nearly 100,000 including siege weapons, elephants, skorpians, trebuchet's" said the Scout.

"And how many men do we have?" said Daenerys turning to Tyrion.

"Well including around 10,000 Riverlanders, 25,000 Knights Of The Vale, we should have around 100,000 Your Grace" said Tyrion.

"So were pretty evenly matched then, so we go straight for the Lions Throat, an all out attack on Kings Landing" said Jon.

"My Father is no fool, if we take all our forces to Kings Landing he will only defend the city against us, we need to draw him out of the city and onto a battlefield" said Tyrion.

"What do you suggest we do Imp?" said Ser Brynden.

Tyrion rolled his eyes.

"My Father will not know that the Vale is with us, we keep them away from the battlefield when we meet with them, with a bit of luck he will believe he has us outnumbered and will be more open to attacking our army than defending the city, when the battle is taking place the Knights Of The Vale will join us" said Tyrion.

"And we have something that Tywin Lannister would trade all of the gold in Casterly Rock to have returned to him, we have the Kingslayer" said Ser Brynden.

Tyrion nodded.

"So it is settled then, we ride for Kings Landing, we will set up a parlay with my Father and Nephew, offer them the chance to surrender and all that shit, before attacking them the next day" said Tyrion.

The others nodded.

"We are agreed, meeting dismissed" said Daenerys.

They stood up and made their way out of the room.

1 month later…

Jon and Quentyn rode to the top of a hill overlooking Kings Landing.

Tyrion, Ser Barristan, Edmure, Ser Brynden, Beric, Sansa, Arya Smalljon Umber, Robbett Glover, Harrod, Daemon, Lord Qorgyle, Obarra, Nymeria and two dozen guards followed them and stopped their horses next to them.

Directly opposite them mounted on horses were Joffrey, the tall imposing grey haired Tywin Lannister, Mace Tyrell, the intimidating grey haired Randyll Tarly, The Mountain and two soldiers dressed in foreign clothes and armour.

They were all glaring at them with Joffrey fixing Sansa with a cold malicious glare.

"We were expecting your queen" said Tywin in annoyance.

"She'll be along" said Quentyn.

A loud screech was heard overhead as a large black dragon landed next to them with Daenerys sat atop of it.

"Told you" said Quentyn.

Jon turned to look at Joffrey who was next to Tywin.

"Joffrey Lannister, we will offer you the chance to surrender the crown to Daenerys Targaryan, if you do not, you and your family will be slaughtered on the battlefield, and to make things extra special for you, your Uncle Jamie will be executed in front of you" said Jon.

Joffrey snarled.

"I will never give up this crown, I offer you the chance to surrender or be slaughtered, I will kill you personally bastard, I will mount your head on a spike like I did your Father, and then I will slaughter your whore wife and your bitch mother" said Joffrey.

Jon growled.

Sansa laughed.

"Oh Joffrey, did no one ever teach you not to threaten someone's family, but I can tell that intelligence is not your thing, your not fit to be king, your just a weak coward hiding behind his whore mother's skirt, the same whore mother who fucked her own brother to get with child" said Sansa.

Jon was shocked at the words coming out of Sansa's mouth but smirked upon seeing Joffrey's reaction.

"I'll gut you for saying that you little cunt" snarled Joffrey trying to draw his sword but Tywin stopped him.

"It seems this parley has gotten us nowhere, we will meet on the battlefield tomorrow at dawn" said Tywin.

"At dawn" said Jon turning and riding away.

"Think on your sins Joffrey Waters, for tomorrow you will meet your end" said Arya.

They followed Jon back to the camp.

Joffrey turned to Tywin and the others.

"Slaughter them all tomorrow, but bring Dayne and Sansa Stark to me, I want the pleasure of killing them myself" said Joffrey.

 **A/N: Only 2 or 3 more chapters to go, the battle of Kings Landing next, if you guys enjoyed my battle of Winterfell, you'll definatley enjoy this**


	24. Revenge Part III

**The Sword Of The Morning**

 _Later that night…_

Jon stood with Quentyn, Harrod, Daemon, Lord Qorgyle, Obarra, Nymeria, Smalljon, Robbett Glover, Cley Cerwyn, Ser Brynden, Edmure, Daenerys, Tyrion, Varys, Ser Barristan, Grey Worm and Yohn Royce in the command tent discussing their battle plans.

"They have their trebuchets and skorpians set up here, just in front of the castle, as soon as we charge towards them we'll be in range of their weapons, our best bet would be to take those out first, but how?" said Jon pointing at different things on the map.

"Well, if we could manoeuvre our cavalry around them and hit them from both sides, we would be able to take them out before they do too much damage to our army" said Yohn Royce.

"What about the dragons, we could use them to destroy the siege weapons as well as a portion of their army" said Daenerys.

"Skorpians are designed to kill things like dragons Your Grace, and they have nearly twenty of them, it is too risky" said Quentyn.

"We will need the dragons if we are to win this battle, if the skorpians are as dangerous as you say they are, we need to take them out first" said Daenerys.

"Our cavalry will do that Your Grace, we will split them into three sections, two sections will attack from each side and destroy their siege weapons while the bulk of our cavalry will ride straight at them and attack them head on, with any luck, we might be able to draw them away from their defences and into our trap" said Ser Brynden.

"If the plan is for the Lannisters to be unaware that we are aiding you, we could hold back and ride in when our main cavalry have attacked them" said Yohn Royce.

"A good idea, but I have another one" said Jon.

They looked at him inviting him to speak.

"We send a part of our army to attack them through the port, get some of our men inside the city, they can make their way to the main gate and open it for our army" said Jon.

"I volunteer to lead those men Your Grace" said Lord Qorgyle.

Daenerys nodded.

"Very well, any other volunteers to go with him" said Quentyn.

"Unsullied will go with him" said Grey Worm.

"As will I" said Daemon.

"I'll go too, I know the layout of the docks and the fastest route to the main gates from there" said Ser Barristan.

"What about our siege weapons, what can we use them for?" said Tyrion.

"We have long range trebuchets, we could use them to attack their siege weapons before our cavalry get there, use flaming rocks and it will work" said Ser Brynden.

"Very well, it is decided, Harrod, you and I will lead the cavalry to attack their defences from the east, Ser Brynden will you lead them from the west, Jon, you, Lord Cerwyn and the Dothraki will attack them head on, our infantry will follow you, Lord Royce when the gates to the city open, ride hard and strike them" said Quentyn.

Yohn Royce bowed his head.

"We will lead the infantry" said Obarra as Nymeria nodded in agreement.

"I'm with them" said Smalljon.

Quentyn nodded before turning to Lord Qorgyle.

"While we are engaging them at the main gate, Lord Qorgyle, Daemon, Ser Barristan, Grey Worm you attack the port gate and lead your men through the city towards the main gate and open it from the inside for us" said Quentyn.

"It will be done Prince Quentyn" said Lord Qorgyle.

Quentyn nodded.

"Good, you all know your orders, you can go" said Jon.

The tent emptied as Jon walked outside and headed for the edge of camp where Kings Landing was visible in the distance.

He heard footsteps approaching him from behind.

"We're almost finished, one more battle, and then home, back to your wife and child" said Quentyn.

Jon smiled.

"I only pray that I can be there for my child's birth" said Jon.

Quentyn clapped his hand on Jon's shoulder.

"You will be, and I will be there for my niece or nephew's birth, come on, let us return to camp" said Quentyn.

Jon nodded and followed Quentyn back into the camp.

Once they were back in the camp he spotted Smalljon stood near Sansa and Arya's tent.

"I'll join you in your tent in a bit" said Jon.

Quentyn nodded and left.

Jon walked over to Smalljon.

"Come on" said Jon.

The two walked past the guards into the tent where Sansa and Arya were sat on their beds.

The two jumped up and ran over to Jon who wrapped his arms around them.

"Will it be over soon?" said Sansa.

"Yes, we attack at dawn" said Jon.

"Don't go, I don't want to lose another brother" said Arya sadly.

Jon smiled sadly.

"You won't, my journey does not end here" said Jon.

"Why can't I go with you?" said Arya.

"Because that battlefield is no place for you, you and Sansa will be able to watch from a safe distance, along with Tyrion, Varys and Missandei, Lady Brienne and some of my guards will be guarding you" said Jon.

Jon let go of them and looked at Smalljon.

Jon placed his arm around Arya's shoulders.

"Come on Arya, lets go for a walk" said Jon.

Arya looked at him in slight confusion before nodding.

Jon led her out of the tent and nodded his head to Smalljon.

Once they were alone Smalljon stood facing Sansa.

"Sansa" said Smalljon.

"So you go into battle once more tomorrow" said Sansa.

Smalljon nodded.

"And you're here to say goodbye" said Sansa.

"Partly" said Smalljon walking towards her.

Sansa moved towards him slowly.

"Only partly, what is the other reason?" said Sansa.

"This" said Smalljon closing the space between them.

He wrapped his arms around her before leaning down and kissing her.

This caught her off guard slightly at first before returning his kiss.

When they broke apart she looked up into his eyes.

"I've wanted to do that for years" said Smalljon.

Sansa looked slightly shocked.

"I was only 12 when I saw you for the first time, you were only 10, but I thought you were most beautiful girl I ever saw, I even asked my Father to speak to your Father about a betrothal, but he refused since you were only 10 at the time" said Smalljon.

Sansa smiled.

"I remember something, Arya accidentally knocked me into a puddle of mud, but you picked me up and carried me inside, I remember my Mother getting really angry with Arya for it, sadly I was just as angry at her for it as well" said Sansa.

Smalljon laughed slightly.

"I'm surprised you remembered that, your Father hosted a small feast that night, you looked so beautiful in your green dress I wanted to ask you for a dance but I was too nervous to ask you" said Smalljon.

Sansa blushed and kissed him again.

"Promise me something" said Sansa.

"Anything" said Smalljon.

"That you'll come back to me, that you won't die tomorrow" said Sansa.

"I promise" said Smalljon.

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I have to go now, goodnight Sansa" said Smalljon.

She smiled at him as he turned to leave.

She suddenly grabbed hold of his hand causing him to turn around.

"Stay with me tonight" said Sansa.

"Sansa" said Smalljon.

"I don't want to be alone, if you are going to battle tomorrow, stay with me tonight, just let us fall asleep together" said Sansa intertwining their fingers.

Smalljon thought for a moment before nodding.

He took off his tunic and under shirt before the two laid down together in her bed.

He pulled her into him as she fell asleep shutting his eyes shortly after.

Jon walked Arya back into the tent a few minutes later.

He looked at Smalljon and Sansa sleeping peacefully and smiled.

"Goodnight Little One" said Jon wrapping her in a hug.

"Goodnight Jon" said Arya.

She went over to her bed as Jon left the tent.

He made his way over to Quentyn's tent where Daenerys, Tyrion, Missandei, Daemon, Harrod, Obarra and Nymeria were sat on the floor drinking Dornish Red wine.

He walked inside causing them to turn towards him.

Quentyn pointed to a pitcher and glass on the small table.

"Pour a glass" said Quentyn.

Jon walked over to the table and poured a glass for himself before taking a swig.

He sat down in between Obarra and Nymeria.

"One last drink before dawn, and I propose a toast" said Quentyn.

"To who" said Tyrion.

"To family, and to Jon who is about to become a father, I'll have a little niece or nephew waiting for me back in Dorne" said Quentyn.

Everyone raised their glasses.

"To family" said Quentyn.

"To family" said the others in unison.

They all took a drink.

"To our upcoming victory" said Tyrion.

"To victory" said the others.

They all took another drink.

They kept drinking for nearly an hour before leaving the tent.

As he made his way back to his tent Ser Daryn made his way over to him.

"Lord Dayne, our guards caught two people attempting to enter the camp, a woman and a young boy" said Ser Daryn.

Two guards followed him forcibly walking two people towards him.

"Bring them to my tent, and get the Queen and her hand" said Jon.

Ser Daryn nodded and walked to Daenery's tent.

Jon walked the two guards into his tent and pulled two chairs out.

When the two were sat down Jon got a good look at them.

One was a long brown haired girl around 18 years of age dressed in a blue dress and hooded travelling cloak. The other was a small blonde haired boy aged around 12 years of age dressed in a blood red tunic and breeches with a hooded travelling cloak.

"Margaery Tyrell, Tommen Baratheon?" said Jon in confusion.

Daenerys and Tyrion walked into the tent.

Tommen jumped up and ran over to Tyrion.

"Uncle" said Tommen.

Tyrion wrapped his arms around him.

"Why are you two here?" said Daenerys sternly.

"I have no desire to stay with my wretched husband, I am terrified of him" said Margaery removing her hood to reveal a golden pointy crown embroidered with various jewels.

"What does that have to do with us?" said Jon.

Margaery looked at the floor.

"I know my family is allied with the Lannister's, but I have no desire to be part of that, for years I wanted to be the queen, but it is not worth it, Joffrey is as mad as your Father was Your Grace, he has to be stopped" said Margaery.

"Understandable, but when we defeat the Lannister's tomorrow, what do you want out of it, what do you desire?" said Daenerys.

"I only wish to return home to Highgarden, and for Tommen to be looked after, he is innocent in this" said Margaery.

Daenerys looked at Tommen and nodded.

"Of course, he will be protected, but I am still unsure what to do with you, so for now I will keep you both here under guard" said Daenerys.

Margaery nodded.

She lifted her crown off of her head.

"Here, take it, I do not want it any more" said Margaery holding it out to Daenerys.

Daenerys looked at Tyrion who nodded.

She took the crown from Margaery.

Jon walked over to her and took the crown from her.

"Kneel, Your Grace" said Jon.

Daenerys smiled and dropped to one knee.

Jon placed the crown on her head.

"Rise Daenerys Targaryan, first of your name, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms" said Jon.

Daenerys stood up.

Jon dropped to one knee and bowed his head.

She placed her hand under his chin tilting his head up.

"Rise Lord Dayne, Lord of Starfall, and commander of the Queen's armies" said Daenerys.

Jon rose to his feet.

He turned to Ser Daryn.

"Place Lady Tyrell in one of the tents, have a guard on her at all time, Tommen can stay with Tyrion tonight" said Jon.

"Thank you Jon" said Tyrion.

He led Tommen out of the tent.

Jon bid goodnight to Daenerys and left the tent.

He returned to his own tent and got ready for bed.

 _The next day…_

Jon, Quentyn, Harrod, Ser Brynden, Cley Cerwyn and one of the Dothraki Bloodriders sat atop of their horses at the front of the cavalry.

Ghost was stood next to Jon snarling.

They looked out at the large Lannister/Tyrell army stationed near Kings Landing.

Tens of Thousands of mounted horsemen and elephant riders were stood still on the front lines of the army.

In the distance Jon could see Tywin Lannister, Mace Tyrell, Kevan Lannister and Randyll Tarly on their horses at the front of the army.

He turned to look at the far end of their army where their long range trebuchets were placed.

He drew Dawn and held it in the air.

Robbett Glover turned towards the trebuchets.

"Begin" said Robbett Glover.

The soldiers set the rocks on fire and started firing them towards the Lannister siege weapons.

Jon turned to the others.

"Now" said Jon.

Ser Brynden rode off to the west of the cavalry while Quentyn and Harrod rode off to the east of the cavalry.

The flaming rocks smashed into the siege weapons destroying them and some of the Lannister soldiers unlucky to be hit by the rocks.

As expected the Lannister horsemen started to ride towards their trebuchets.

Jon turned to Cley and the Dothraki blood rider and nodded his head.

They led their cavalry forward towards the Lannister cavalry at great speed with Ghost charging alongside Jon just as fast as their horses.

Robbett Glover turned to face the archers.

"Nox!" shouted Robbett.

The archers drew their arrows and prepared to fire.

"Loose!" shouted Robbett.

They fired their arrows high into the air. The arrows rained down on the Lannister cavalry.

Rocks fired from the Lannister trebuchets landed in front of them smashing dirt and their archers.

Robbett Glover smirked.

"Keep firing they cannot hit us" said Robbett.

Another lot of arrows were fired at the Lannister cavalry as Jon and the others were nearly 50 feet from intercepting them.

"Hold!" shouted Robbett.

Jon swung Dawn beheading one of the Lannister cavalry as their cavalry crashed into the Lannister riders.

Jon swung his sword rapidly cutting down every Lannister soldier in his path.

He looked towards Kings Landing to see the rest of their cavalry crash into the Lannister defences.

He also saw the Golden Company elephants preparing to charge.

A few minutes later they managed to cut most of the Lannister cavalry down.

They looked up to see the Golden Company elephants charging towards them.

"Regroup, back in line!" shouted Jon.

The cavalry lined up alongside him.

"Charge, we'll take them head on, now!" said Jon.

The cavalry charged forward to engage the elephants.

Smalljon turned to face the infantry.

He drew his sword and held it pointed to the side.

"Who wants to butcher the Lannister's?" shouted Smalljon.

"We do" shouted the soldiers.

"Show me" shouted Smalljon.

He turned around and charged.

Obarra, Nymeria and the rest of the infantry followed him as they charged towards the Lannister army.

Jon and the rest of the cavalry smashed into the Golden Company elephants. The elephants may have been stronger than their horses but the Dothraki horse archers took care of most of the riders and a few of the elephants.

Tywin turned to Mace Tyrell and nodded.

Mace rode off towards the infantry and led them forward.

Yohn Royce was sat on his horse at the front of the Knights Of The Vale..

"Now" said Yohn Royce drawing his sword.

The Knights Of The Vale charged forwards into the battle..

Tywin surveyed the battle in front of him.

He had a look of frustration on his face.

He turned to Randyll Tarly.

"Defend the gate" said Tywin.

Randyll nodded.

Tywin and Kevan turned around and rode back through the gates.

A few moments later Randyll heard noises coming from the east and west. He turned to see cavalry charging at them from both sides.

He organised his remaining men to intercept them as they got closer and closer.

At the same time Daemon, Lord Qorgyle, Grey Worm and Ser Barristan were charging through the city with the Unsullied towards the main gate.

They cut down Black Death soldiers left, right and centre before reaching the closed gate.

"Get it open!" shouted Ser Barristan.

They got to work opening the gate as their cavalry smashed into Randyll Tarly and the remaining Lannister defence.

Mace Tyrell led the infantry towards Jon and the other cavalry when a large screech caught his attention.

He looked up to see a jet of fire coming towards him. He didn't even have time to scream before the flames engulfed him.

Daenerys sat atop of the largest dragon Drogon wearing brown riding gear and her golden crown. The other two dragons Rhaegal and Viserion flew alongside Drogon burning the Lannister soldiers at ease.

Nearly 10 minutes later Jon and the others finished killing the Lannister army. They regrouped near the main gate.

Jon stepped down from his horse and made his way over to where Quentyn, Smalljon, Harrod, Daemon, Obarra, Nymeria and Cley Cerwyn were stood.

Daemon looked slightly mournful.

"We lost Ser Barristan, he was cut down by arrows, so were Thoros and Beric" said Daemon.

Jon looked down at the ground in mourning.

"We cannot think about that now, we must end this" said Jon.

Robbett Glover, Yohn Royce and Ser Daryn made their way over to him.

Daenerys landed her dragon on the ground and dismounted. She made her way over to them.

"We push on, into the city" said Daenerys.

Jon nodded.

"Okay, cavalry first, the infantry will follow, if you could ride your dragon towards the Red Keep, they will have men guarding the main doors, if you can kill them we will get into the throne room easier" said Jon.

Daenerys nodded and walked back to her dragon.

Jon mounted his horse and drew Dawn.

"Forward!" shouted Jon riding into the city.

Quentyn and the others mounted their horses and followed him into the city.

Smalljon led the infantry through the gates following them.

The cavalry rode through the city cutting down the Lannister soldiers with ease before they reached the bottom of the steps near the Red Keep.

There were a thousand Lannister soldiers waiting for them.

Jon roared and charged towards them as Drogon flew over their head unleashing a torrent of fire that burned all of the soldiers guarding the doors.

Jon and the others cut through the guards killing all of them before dismounting their horses.

"Break that door down" said Jon.

Six soldiers made their way up the stairs holding a large wooden battering ram.

Smalljon and the rest of the infantry caught up with them while they were trying to break the doors down.

"I want Joffrey, Cersei and Olenna Tyrell alive, kill the others!" shouted Jon.

They broke through the door.

Jon drew his second sword and led the charge into the Red Keep.

There was a large Lannister/Tyrell guard outside the Throne Room doors led by Kevan Lannister.

"You've lost Lannister, we'll give you one last chance to surrender" said Quentyn.

"Never" shouted Kevan drawing his sword.

"Very well" said Quentyn before charging forward.

The fight with the Lannister guards went on for several minutes before Jon finished the battle by beheading Kevan Lannister.

They busted through the doors to the Throne Room.

Joffrey was stood in front of his throne sneering at them with a loaded crossbow in his hands. His entire Kingsguard stood at the base of the steps with the gigantic Mountain stood in front of them. Tywin Lannister was stood at the front of the 50 remaining Lannister soldiers watching them with his usual cold stare.

"You've lost Joffrey, surrender now, and you will be granted a quick death!" shouted Jon.

"Never" snarled Joffrey.

He fired the crossbow at Jon.

Jon couldn't move as the bolt shot towards him but Ser Daryn jumped in front of him with the bolt burying itself in his shoulder.

Ser Daryn stumbled back as Jon and the others charged forward.

Jon and Smalljon moved forwards and engaged Tywin Lannister while Quentyn, Harrod, Obarra and Nymeria cut through the crowd heading straight for The Mountain.

The four looked at The Mountain who drew his enormous Greatsword.

"For Father" said Obarra.

"For Father" said Nymeria.

Quentyn and Harrod nodded before the four charged forward.

Nymeria used her whip to grab hold of The Mountains sword hand and quickly moved towards him slashing at his wrist.

Obarra moved behind him and buried her spear into his right leg.

The Mountain grunted and swung his fist around but Obarra dodged his wild fist as Quentyn and Harrod moved towards him. Quentyn cut off The Mountain's free arm while Harrod cut both his legs off at the knee.

The Mountain dropped to the floor letting out an inhuman scream before Obarra plunged her spear into his throat killing him.

Their soldiers fought off the Kingsguard and Lannister soldiers while Joffrey fired crossbow bolts at different soldiers killing them.

Jon and Smalljon circled Tywin prepared to strike while his eyes darted between the two.

The two attacked Tywin at the same time while he fought both them off.

Attack, parry, attack, parry, Tywin blocked very attack from the two while returning blows of his own managing to disarm Jon of his spare sword.

The fight between the three raged on until Jon got close enough to Tywin and drove his dagger through Tywin's heart killing him instantly.

Jon picked up his other sword and moved towards the throne where Joffrey was stood watching him in fear having run out of crossbow bolts.

Jon moved towards him.

"Please, have mercy, don't kill me, just send me to the Wall or something, but don't kill me" pleaded Joffrey with tears in his eyes.

Jon laughed.

"Sieze him, you four go and find his Mother and Olenna Tyrell" said Jon sheathing his swords.

Two of their soldiers rushed forward and grabbed hold of Joffrey who thrashed about trying to get them to let go and dragged him away from the steps.

"What shall we do with him Lord Dayne?" said one of the soldiers.

"Take him outside, we will wait for the Queen and the others to arrive" said Jon.

They dragged him out of the throne room.

Jon and the others followed them.

When Jon walked out of the Red Keep he saw Brienne leading Sansa, Arya, Danaerys, Tyrion, Varys and Missandei towards them.

Jon turned to the guards holding Joffrey.

"Hold him down" said Jon.

The two guards forced Joffrey to his knees.

Jon drew Dawn.

Joffrey went pale at the sight of Dawn and subsequently pissed himself.

All of the others roared with laughter.

"Joffrey Waters, the pisser king, do you have any last words" said Jon.

"Please don't kill me, I beg you" pleade Joffrey looking at the ground as tears fell from his face.

Jon moved over to him and quickly beheaded him.

"Throw his head and body in the Blackwater" said Daenerys.

The two soldiers dragged his body away while another picked up his head.

Jon turned to Daenerys.

"My Queen, your throne awaits" said Jon.

Daenerys nodded.

"Thank you" said Daenerys.

She walked inside the Red Keep and into the throne room accompanied by the others.

Once they were inside the four guards were stood near the throne holding Olenna Tyrell and Cersei Lannister by the arms.

"What shall we do with them Your Grace?" said one of the Soldiers.

"Put them in the cells" said Daenerys.

The Soldier nodded before they dragged Cersei and Olenna away.

Daenerys walked up to the throne with grace and slowly sat down.

Jon and the others kneeled in front of her.

 **A/N: One chapter to go, hope you enjoyed it, final chapter will be out in the next week or so.**


	25. Peace

**The Sword Of The Morning**

 _1 day later…_

Jon walked into the Red Keep prison cells accompanied by Ser Daryn and two Dayne guards. He was dressed in a dark blue tunic and breeches with the House Dayne sigil on his chest. Both of his swords and his dagger were strapped to his hip.

He looked into the cell containing Cersei Lannister.

Gone were the days where Jon remembered her dressed in the finest dresses with her long golden hair tied up in an intricate braid. Instead there was a woman in brown rags with her once tidy neat golden hair now a mess causing her to look like a beggar.

She turned to face him with a murderous look on her face.

"Come to kill me Bastard, yes you heard me, you are no more than a bastard legitimized by my fat fool of a husband" snarled Cersei.

Jon did not react.

He turned to his guards and nodded.

They unlocked the cell door and entered.

They hoisted Cersei up by her arms and dragged her out of the cell.

"What are you doing?" said Cersei.

Jon kept silent as his men dragged her out of the dungeons.

They dragged her all the way to the office usually used by the Hand Of The King and walked inside.

They forced her into the chair in front of the desk as Jon stood opposite her on the other side of the desk.

"Come to kill me Bastard" snarled Cersei.

"Not yet" said Jon.

He placed a small roll of paper in front of her along with a quill and ink.

"What is this?" said Cersei viciously.

"Something I had doubts about doing" said Jon.

"What, you expect me to confess to all of my sins and beg for mercy" said Cersei.

Jon sighed.

"No, I only offer you one chance to say goodbye to your daughter" said Jon.

Cersei looked slightly puzzled.

"What?" said Cersei.

"You will write your goodbyes to Myrcella, for you will be executed on the morrow, I will only offer you this once, if you do not take it, then you will die without bidding farewell to your daughter" said Jon.

Cersei looked at him in shock before slowly picking the quill up.

She dipped it into the ink and slowly started to write.

"And be warned, if you write anything even remotely encouraging your daughter to rebel against us, I will burn that letter and you will not be able to say goodbye to her" warned Jon.

Cersei scowled and continued to write.

After barely a minute she finished writing.

Jon picked up the letter and read it.

He nodded and turned to Ser Daryn who was stood by the door.

"Bring him in" said Jon.

Ser Daryn opened the door and Tommen Baratheon walked in before rushing to his Mother.

Cersei wrapped him in a hug and whispered something into his ear.

Tommen nodded.

Cersei looked at Jon before slowly letting go of Tommen.

Ser Daryn walked over to him and led him from the room.

Once they were gone Jon turned back to Cersei.

"Whether it will bring you peace or not, know that your daughter is happy" said Jon.

Cersei only nodded.

Jon motioned for the guards to take her back to her cell.

Jon looked at the letter one last time.

 _Dear Myrcella_

 _By the time you read this letter I will be long dead. I wish I could see you before I am executed but I cannot. Know that I always loved you and I always will my precious daughter._

 _Your loving mother_

Jon rolled the paper up and placed it in his pocket.

He sat down at the desk and turned to Ser Daryn.

"Have the Queen, Lady Olenna and Lady Margaery brought here please" said Jon.

Ser Daryn nodded and left the room.

Several minutes later he returned with Daenerys, Margaery and Olenna Tyrell.

Olenna Tyrell looked to be coping with her imprisonment much better than Cersei.

Olenna sat down opposite Jon and fixed him with a curious look.

"So why have you brought me here?" said Olenna.

Jon pulled a small bottle out of his tunic pocket and place it in front of her.

The bottle contained a dark coloured liquid.

"It is yours to use if you wish, it guarantees a quick painless death" said Daenerys.

Margaery turned to them.

"Don't do this Your Grace, please spare her, spare my Grandmother" said Margaery in desperation.

Daenerys managed a sad smile before shaking her head.

"I cannot" said Daenerys.

Margaery was saddened.

"Please Your Grace, please-" pleaded Margaery before a voice cut her off.

"Stop Margaery, your begging will not change things, if I have to die then at least I can do it on my own terms" said Olenna.

Margaery looked at her with tears in her eyes.

Olenna locked eyes with Jon.

"You are just like your Father, despite their actions you have the honour and dignity to offer your enemies a peaceful death" said Olenna picking up the bottle.

She pulled the lid off and drank the liquid in one gulp.

Olenna locked eyes with Margaery.

"You are the future of House Tyrell Grandaughter, make me proud" said Olenna.

Margaery slowly nodded.

Olenna smiled before leaning back in the chair and slowly closing her eyes. Her breathing slowed as she left this world.

Margaery looked down at the floor with tears falling from her eyes before she suddenly stood up and ran out of the room.

Daenerys turned to Jon.

"You still wish for the girl to return to Highgarden, she allied herself with the Lannisters, that makes her a traitor" said Daenerys.

Jon looked at her.

"She came to us of her own accord remember, she basically betrayed her family for you, she should be allowed to return to her home as long as she swears fealty to you" said Jon.

Daenerys managed a small smile.

"Sometimes I wish you were beside me giving me counsel, you always seem to know the right and honourable choice, even when it comes to your enemies" said Daenerys.

"I was raised to do what was right and honourable Your Grace, no matter what" said Jon.

"And that's what makes you a good man" said Daenerys.

Jon nodded.

"Your Grace, I know your coronation is in 3 days, but I wish to return to Dorne to see my wife give birth" said Jon.

"When do you hope to leave?" said Daenerys.

"Tomorrow evening, after Cersei Lannister's execution, my Sisters intend to travel with me, I gather Prince Quentyn and his cousins wish to travel with me as well" said Jon.

Daenerys thought for a small moment before nodding.

"I will grant it" said Daenerys.

"Thank you Your Grace" said Jon.

"If you are to leave before my coronation, then drink with me" said Daenerys.

"Of course, Ser Daryn have some wine brought here for us, and get a glass for yourself" said Jon.

Ser Daryn nodded and left the room.

He returned nearly 15 minutes later with a bottle of Dornish Red and three glasses.

Jon poured three glasses for himself, Daenerys and Ser Daryn.

He handed them their wine and drank some of his own.

Daenerys raised her glass.

"To the birth of your child Jon, may the Seven bless them with a long and happy life" said Daenerys.

Jon smiled and turned to Ser Daryn.

"Ser Daryn, I would have offered you this before we departed Dorne for war many moons ago but I did not" said Jon.

"My Lord" said Ser Daryn puzzled.

Jon put his glass down and stood up.

"Ser Daryn, I name you as head of my guard, do you accept this position?" said Jon.

Ser Daryn drew his sword and laid it at Jon's feet.

"I accept this position My Lord, my sword is yours, my shield is yours, and my life is yours, from this day, until the end of my days" said Ser Daryn bowing his head.

"And I vow that you shall always have meat and mead at my table, a place at my hearth, and that I shall never ask you for anything that will bring dishonour to you, now rise Ser Daryn, head of my guard" said Jon.

Ser Daryn picked up his sword and stood up.

"I am ready to serve My Lord" said Ser Daryn.

Jon nodded.

"Good, now have another drink" said Jon.

Ser Daryn nodded and picked up his glass.

 _The next day…_

Jon stood up on the platform outside the Sept Of Baelor dressed in his House Dayne formal clothes.

Sansa, Arya and Prince Quentyn were stood next to him.

Daenerys was stood in the centre of the platform wearing a fine dress with the dragon sigil on the chest. Her gold crown sat atop her head as she surveyed the gathering crowd. Missandei and Tyrion were stood next to her.

The entire platform was surrounded by Unsullied guards with their eyes fixed on the crowd.

There were noises from the crowd as the prisoners were brought out and led through the crowd towards the platform.

Cersei Lannister and Grand Maester Pycelle.

They brought them up onto the platform.

Grand Maester Pycelle was executed for his actions during the sack of Kings Landing and his service to the Lannister's.

Cersei was brought forward and forced to her knees facing Daenerys.

"Cersei Lannister, you have been found guilty in the eyes of the Seven of adultery, the murder of your husband Robert Baratheon, the betrayal of the Hand Of The King Eddard Stark and aiding in the attempted murder of his son Brandon Stark, you are to be executed, do you have any last words" said Tyrion looking at her with pity in his eyes.

Cersei snarled.

"I hope you burn in the Seven Hells like your mad Father you bitch" snarled Cersei.

Daenerys looked at Jon and nodded.

He unsheathed Dawn and walked towards her.

He placed the blade on the back of her neck before raising it.

"For you Father, and you Robb" thought Jon.

He swung the blade down severing her head from her body.

The guards dropped her body to the floor as Jon walked away.

Daenerys looked out to the crowd.

"People of Kings Landing, you have suffered for many years due to the actions of the last three kings, I will not have my people suffer any more, I will bring this city back to its former glory, I swear it by the Old Gods and the New, Kings Landing will prosper again" said Daenerys.

The crowd was silent for several moments before they slowly started to clap their hands in applause.

Pretty soon all of the crowd were applauding their new queen.

Tyrion turned to Daenerys.

"You have won the crowd over, as I knew you would" said Tyrion.

Daenerys smiled at him.

Jon looked out at the applauding crowd.

"Finally there is peace" thought Jon.

 _2 weeks later…_

Jon rode hard towards the entrance of The Water Gardens.

Quentyn, Sansa, Arya, Brienne, Obarra, Nymeria and the Dayne guards followed him.

Once he rode through the gates Elliara Sand walked out to meet him.

"Jon, you are just in time, Arianne is minutes from giving birth" said Elliara.

Jon dismounted his horse and ran inside.

He walked through the halls before reaching a door where screams could be heard from inside.

He burst through the door to see Arianne sat up in bed giving birth surrounded by Ashara and the wet nurses.

She locked eyes with him and managed a small smile before screaming again.

He rushed over to her side and grasped her hand.

"Come on Ari, you can do it" said Jon.

She nodded slightly and pushed once again screaming in pain.

Suddenly a babies cries began echoing through the room as the wet nurses lifted a small baby out from beneath her legs.

They used a small knife to cut the umbilical cord.

"Its a boy Princess" said the Wet Nurse.

Jon and Arianne gasped in delight and smiled.

The Wet Nurse cleaned their son and wrapped him in some blankets before handing him to Arianne who took him and held him close to her chest.

Jon leaned into her and ran his hand over the babies head.

"He has your eyes" said Jon.

"And your ears" said Arianne.

Ashara made her way over to them as Quentyn, Sansa, Arya, Obarra, Nymeria, Elliara and Doran entered the room.

They turned to face her.

Jon took his son from Arianne and held him out to Ashara.

"Meet your grandson Mother" said Jon.

Ashara took him from Jon.

"Eddard, Eddard Dayne" said Arianne.

Ashara smiled.

"Eddard" said Ashara who smiled at Eddard and kissed his head.

She took him over to the others who took their turn fussing over Eddard.

Jon turned to Arianne and kissed her.

"He's beautiful" said Jon.

"Of course he is, he's our son" said Arianne.

"Our son, our first born son" said Jon looking over to where the others were still fussing over him as Trystane and Myrcella entered the room.

He looked at Myrcella in slight sadness remembering the letter in his pocket.

"What is it Jon, you look troubled" said Arianne concerned.

Jon looked back at her before giving her a peck on the lips.

"It can wait, right now I just want to stay here with you" said Jon.

Arianne smiled and leaned into him.

Jon turned to the others.

"Alright, bring him back to his Father" said Jon softly.

They looked at him before Sansa carried him back and handed him to Jon.

Jon took him from her before looking around at the people in the room.

"My family" thought Jon.

 _The next day…_

Jon walked through the gardens towards where Myrcella was sat on one of the benches.

Eddard was sleeping peacefully with Arianne who was still getting her strength back.

Myrcella looked at him and smiled.

"Lord Dayne" said Myrcella.

Jon smiled.

"Just call me Jon Princess, we are family, or at least we will be when you and Trystane are wed" said Jon.

Mycella looked at him before smiling.

"Okay Jon, what brings you here, I thought you would be spending time with Arianne and your son" said Myrcella.

"They are resting, and I have something for you" said Jon.

"You do" said Myrcella in surprise.

Jon nodded before pulling the small scroll out of his pocket and handing it to her.

She slowly took it and unrolled it.

She began to read it with tears slowly falling from her eyes.

Once she finished reading she placed the scroll in her lap and turned to face him.

Jon looked at her as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"Were you there when she wrote this?" said Myrcella sadly.

"I was" said Jon.

Myrcella let go of him.

"Did she say anything about me?" said Myrcella.

Jon wiped the tears from her eyes.

"No, but she was happy to know that you are happy here, I think in the end that brought her a little bit of peace" said Jon.

Mycella nodded.

"You know, after finding out everything that she did, I wanted to hate her for it, but I cannot" said Myrcella.

"You could never hate your Mother, despite what she has done none of us want you to hate her Myrcella, she was your Mother, nothing will ever change that" said Jon.

"Okay" said Myrcella.

Jon stood up and held his hand out to her.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" said Jon.

Myrcella thought for a moment before taking his hand and standing up.

She took hold of his arm as the two walked through the garden with Myrcella sharing some of the good times she had with her family.

 _2 months later…_

Jon stood at the front of the boat as it made its way into Kings Landing. Arianne walked towards him as he looked at the now recovering city.

"Its strange, I have only been gone just over two moons, and already the city looks cleaner" said Jon.

"I guess peace has a way of mending things, on the surface at least, it may be some time before the people of Kings Landing truly recover from the actions of Joffrey Baratheon" said Arianne.

"That may be, but hopefully things will be mended rather quickly, these people have been through enough wars for one lifetime" said Jon.

She looked at him before taking his hand.

He turned to look at her before pulling her into his side and smiling.

As they approached the dock they saw Daenerys, Missandei and Tyrion were stood on the dock waiting for them.

Surprisingly Bran, Rickon, Hodor, Osha, Smalljon, Meera Reed, Jojen Reed, Daemon and Harrod were stood with them.

To Jon's delight Bran was sat in a special chair with wheels attached to the legs. He also noticed Bran glancing at Meera whenever she wasn't looking.

The ship docked near to where they were stood.

Jon and the others made their way to the ramp leading to the dock as it was lowered.

Ashara handed Eddard to Arianne.

Jon and Arianne made their way down the ramp.

Ashara, Sansa, Arya and Brienne followed them with Quentyn, Obarra, Nymeria, Trystane and Myrcella. Ser Daryn and some other Dayne and Martell soldiers followed them.

Jon and Arianne bowed their heads to Daenerys and made their way over to Bran and the others.

"Bran, Rickon, meet your nephew, Eddard Dayne" said Jon.

Bran leaned forward and ran his fingers over Eddard's face softly.

"You named him after Father" said Bran.

Arianne nodded.

"We did" said Arianne.

Daenerys made her way over to them and looked at Eddard with a smile on her face.

"He is beautiful, may I hold him?" said Daenerys.

Arianne handed Eddard to her.

She took him and looked at him with traces of tears in her eyes.

"What I wouldn't give to hold a child of my own" said Daenerys.

"Why don't you keep hold of him until we reach the Red Keep?" said Jon.

Daenerys looked at them.

Jon and Arianne nodded.

"Thank you" said Daenerys.

They walked back up to the Red Keep together.

Later that night Jon was sat in the chambers of the Hand Of The King with Arianne, Quentyn, Daenerys and Tyrion drinking wine.

Daenerys and Tyrion filled the others in on what happened while they were gone.

The North had been granted its independence from the Seven Kingdoms with Bran being named as King In The North with Rickon as his heir.

Jamie Lannister had been executed nearly a moon ago by one of the Dothraki. Before his execution he told Daenerys the truth about her Father's plan for Kings Landing, she forgave him for his actions but did not pardon him.

Surprisingly Stannis Baratheon had sworn fealty to Daenerys in exchange for Lordship of Storms End, Daenerys and Tyrion refused at first but eventually accepted after he agreed to stop his attempts to seize the throne.

 _Later that night…_

Daenerys was sat in her quarters reading one of her books when a knock at the door caught her attention.

"Khaleesi, Prince Quentyn is here to see you" said the Unsullied guard outside the door.

"Let him in" said Daenerys.

The door opened and Prince Quentyn stood in the doorway.

"Come in" said Daenerys.

Prince Quentyn entered the room and walked over to where she was sat.

"Prince Quentyn, what do you wish to see me about?" said Daenerys eyeing him with curiosity.

He pulled a letter out of his pocket and handed it to her.

She placed her book down and took the letter from him.

She read it with a straight face before handing it back to him.

"An offer of marriage, from your Father" said Daenerys.

"Yes" said Quentyn.

"And why should I accept this?" said Daenerys.

Quentyn placed the letter on the table.

"It would be a beneficial match for both our houses, our children would be heirs to Dorne and the Iron Throne" said Quentyn.

"It would be a beneficial match, but why should I accept it, why should I marry you, what do you plan to gain out of this" said Daenerys.

Quentyn reached out and took her hand in his.

"I get you, I get the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms, a woman I am rather intrigued by, a woman that I find myself feeling love for" said Quentyn pulling her hand to his mouth and kissing it.

She looked at him quizzically.

"You, you love me" said Daenerys.

"I think I do, enough to pledge my life to you for the rest of my days, enough to leave my home in Dorne to come here just to be by your side" said Quentyn.

Daenerys smiled before tears appeared in her eyes.

"It would be a good match for Westeros, but not for you" said Daenerys sadly.

Quentyn looked into her eyes.

"Whatever do you mean?" said Quentyn.

Daenerys wiped the tears from her eyes and sat up straight.

"I am barren, I can never have children, I cannot be a mother, you deserve a woman who can bear you children" said Daenerys sadly.

"Who told you that?" said Quentyn.

Daenerys grasped his hands tightly.

"A witch, a witch who murdered my first husband and my unborn child" said Daenerys.

"What if she was lying to you?" said Quentyn.

"What reason would she have to lie?" said Daenerys.

"Who knows, maybe she wanted you to believe you could not carry on the Targaryan line" said Quentyn.

"But what if she speaks the truth, what if I can never have children, how could I live with myself if I confined you to a marriage where I cannot give you a child" said Daenerys sadly.

"Then nothing changes, I speak the truth when I tell you I love you, barren or not, I cannot imagine taking another for a wife knowing the way I feel about you" said Quentyn.

Daenerys stood up and walked away from him towards the balcony.

He stood up and followed her as she had her back to him.

When he reached her he placed his hands on her shoulders.

He slowly turned her around to face him and captured her lips with his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved forwards pushing him back towards the bed.

 _The next day…_

Quentyn awoke to see Daenerys softly tracing her fingers across his chest.

The sheets covered both of their naked bodies like a fine silk cloth.

He lifted his head up and ran his hand through her silvery blonde hair.

She smiled and reached up to kiss him.

He returned her kiss before they broke apart.

"Yes" whispered Daenerys.

Quentyn looked at her curiously.

"Yes, I accept your marriage offer" said Daenerys.

Quentyn smiled.

"And what made you accept then" said Quentyn smiling.

"When I woke up, I realised that I wanted to wake up next to you for the rest of my life" said Daenerys.

Quentyn ran his fingers through her hair again.

"I better get writing to my Father then" said Quentyn moving to get out of the bed.

Daenerys grabbed hold of his arm.

"Stay, stay with me for now, you can write to your Father later" said Daenerys.

He turned around and captured her lips in a kiss before rolling her over onto her back and pinning her down.

 **A/N: Okay guys I know I said this was the last chapter but it isn't there will be an epilogue uploaded in the next few days.**


	26. Epilogue

**The Sword Of The Morning**

 _16 years later…_

Eddard Dayne was riding with a small party of mounted Dayne riders and a wagon up the dirt road towards Winterfell.

At 16 he looked every bit like his Father did at his age with long black hair and his soft kind face. He was dressed in a dark blue tunic, breeches and white travelling cloak. The Valyrian Steel sword Red Rain that his Father took from Balon Greyjoy on Pyke was fastened to the right side of his waist.

A man in his late twenties with short brown hair dressed in light grey armour with a shield on his back and a sword on his hip rode up alongside him. His name was Ser Darion grandson of his Father's former head guard Ser Denys knighted by Eddard's Father when he was 18.

"How far away are we?" said Darion.

"Not far, we'll be there soon Ser Darion" said Eddard.

Darion nodded.

"I still can't believe your brother and sister decided not to accompany us, I thought they would have jumped at the chance to see your Aunt's and Uncles as soon as possible" said Darion.

"Sarella wanted to visit Uncle Quentyn in Kings Landing before coming here, so my Mother and Father agreed to take her to Kings Landing with them" said Eddard.

"I though Arthur might want to come with us, you two are just as inseparable as him and Sarella, but they are twins so they're bound to be inseparable" said Darion.

Eddard looked behind him before leaning closer to Darion.

"Don't tell anyone but he's only there because he hopes to seek a betrothal with Joanna Lannister, I found one of his letters to her a moon before we left Starfall" said Eddard.

"How did he react when you found out?" said Darion.

"I might have teased him a bit, and we ended up in a fist fight, Father wasn't too happy and made us clean all the chamberpots for a week, it would have been 2 weeks had Grandmother not stepped in" said Eddard.

"So that's why I didn't see you for a week, you were too busy cleaning up other peoples shit" said Darion chuckling.

Eddard grumbled and punched him in the arm.

Winterfell appeared in the distance.

"There it is" said Eddard.

"It looks rather glum" said Darion.

"As does nearly all of the North, but its always felt like a second home to me" said Eddard.

They reached the gates of Winterfell about 15 minutes later.

After riding through the gates into the courtyard he saw his family waiting for them.

His Uncle Bran the King In The North was now in his late twenties sat in his special chair alongside his wife Meera the Queen In The North who was in her early 30's. He was dressed in a brown tunic and breeches along with a wolf pelt on his shoulders. She was dressed in a thick green dress.

There was a small boy with brown hair aged around 10 years old dressed in a tunic and breeches stood next to her.

His Uncle Rickon who was in his early twenties dressed in similar clothes to Bran with a sword attached to his hip was stood next to them alongside his betrothed Lyanna Mormont who was dressed in a black Northern dress.

He locked eyes with his long brown haired Aunt Arya Stark in her late twenties. She was dressed in a brown leather tunic and breeches with a small thin sword and long dagger attached to her hip.

He dismounted his horse and made his way over to his Uncles.

"Uncle Bran" said Eddard bending down to give Bran a hug.

"Nephew, I haven't seen you for years, welcome to Winterfell" said Bran.

Eddard moved over to the small boy and ruffled his hair.

"Little Robb, I haven't seen you since you were a babe" said Eddard.

Robb smiled at him.

Eddard moved over to Meera who gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"When are the others due to arrive?" said Meera.

"They should be here in a moons time, and my Mother has a gift for you" said Eddard turning and nodding to two of his guards.

They walked over and pulled a small crate off of the wagon.

"Dornish wine, she told me you rather enjoyed it the last time you had some, and boiled sweets from Essos" said Eddard as the two guards carried the crate over to them.

"Your Mother was right, I shall thank her when she arrives" said Meera.

Eddard smiled and moved over to Rickon and Lyanna.

"Congratulations on your upcoming marriage Uncle" said Eddard.

"Thank you, and I hope you can hurry up and find a woman of your own, then we will be attending your wedding" said Rickon.

Eddard smiled and moved over Lyanna.

"Lady Mormont, my Uncle is a very lucky man to marry such a beauty as you" said Eddard.

Lyanna snorted.

"Thank you, though I am a greater warrior than beautiful, I shall have to see if you are as good a fighter as your Father" said Lyanna.

"I look forward to it, as does my Father" said Eddard.

"I'm sure he does, my older sister Dacey gave him a tough fight last time, she came close to beating him" said Lyanna.

Bran cleared his throat.

"Rickon, why don't you escort our nephew inside, we will have a small feast for him tonight" said Bran.

"You don't have too Uncle" said Eddard.

"It is no fuss, your Aunt Sansa is arriving tonight as well" said Bran.

"Along with her husband and 4 kids, she can't stop having them" muttered Arya.

Eddard chuckled.

"I haven't seen her or Uncle Umber for years, it will be nice to see them again" said Eddard.

"She'll be delighted to see you, Rickon could you escort him to his room now, I'm sure he would like to change out of his riding clothes" said Meera.

"Of course Your Grace, come on nephew" said Rickon jokingly.

Eddard followed Rickon inside the castle as some of his guards brought his trunks inside the castle.

Rickon led him through the castle towards his rooms.

Once he was settled inside his room Rickon left Eddard walking back to the courtyard.

 _Later that night…_

Eddard walked towards the dining hall when he spotted a slightly tall red haired woman in her early thirties dressed in a green northern dress.

"You've grown up since I last saw you" said Sansa.

Eddard smiled and walked over to her wrapping her in a hug.

"You've been busy, how many babes have you birthed now, three, four?" said Eddard letting go of her.

Sansa went red for a few moments before laughing.

"My Husband enjoys giving me babes, when you have a wife of your own I'm sure you will enjoy it just as much as he does" said Sansa.

Eddard went slightly red.

Sansa noticed and smiled.

"So tell me, have you found a woman yet?" said Sansa.

"Not yet" said Eddard.

Sansa looked slightly shocked.

"What, good looking lad like you, you know your Father was just 17 when he was betrothed to your Mother, and I hear your younger brother Arthur is already seeking a betrothal with Joanna Lannister" said Sansa.

"I just haven't found the right woman yet" said Eddard.

Sansa gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure you'll find her soon, girls will be queueing up for you" said Sansa.

Eddard smiled at her.

"So where are my cousins then, I've been dying to meet them" said Eddard.

"In the hall with their Father, come" said Sansa holding out her arm.

Eddard took her arm and walked her into the great hall.

He led her over to where he spotted Smalljon Umber sat down at the table with three brown haired boys aged between 11 and 4 and a red haired girl aged about 8.

Smalljon looked up at him and gave a booming laugh.

"Little Dayne, how is your Father doing?" said Smalljon.

Eddard poured himself a mug of ale.

"He is good, he sends you his regards and that he'll be arriving with the Queen" said Eddard.

Eddard turned to his cousins.

"Torrhen, Catelyn, my how you two have grown" said Eddard.

Catelyn stood up and ran around the table to hug him.

Torrhen stood up and gripped his hand in a firm handshake.

"Hope you've been practising Torrhen" said Eddard.

"Of course" said Torrhen.

Eddard turned to the two youngest children.

"Who do we have here then?" said Eddard.

Smalljon pulled both his sons close to him.

"This is Brynden" said Smalljon lightly shaking the 7 year old boy on his right "and Robb" continued Smalljon shaking the 4 year old boy on his left.

Eddard ruffled each of their heads as they looked at him with curiosity.

"Boys, meet your cousin, Eddard Dayne, heir to Starfall" said Smalljon.

"Starfall" said Robb sounding puzzled.

"Its in Dorne, quite a way from here" said Eddard.

"Where is Dorne?" said Robb.

"Its part of the Six Kingdoms, down near Kings Landing, took me over a moon to ride up here" said Eddard.

Robb was about to ask another question but Smalljon stopped him and stood up looking towards the high table.

Eddard followed his gaze to see Meera wheel Bran over to the table before sitting down next to him.

Bran leaned forward and picked up his goblet.

"People of the North, welcome to Winterfell, and a warm welcome to my nephew Eddard Dayne, let us feast and drink in your honour" said Bran.

Eddard sat down and raised a mug towards Bran.

He spent the entire evening chatting with Sansa and her family before going to bed.

 _1 month later…_

Eddard stood in the courtyard next to Rickon and Lyanna waiting for his family to arrive with the King and Queen.

A few minutes later a small party of armoured riders rode into the courtyard followed by a red and black wheelhouse.

King Quentyn Martell followed the wheelhouse followed by Jon, the brown haired 14 year old Arthur Dayne, a dark blue and white wheelhouse, 6 Dayne guards including an older Ser Daryn along with a large white Direwolf nearly as big as a small horse walking alongside the wheelhose.

The convoy stopped in the centre of the courtyard.

Quentyn dismounted his horse and walked over to the Targaryan wheelhouse.

He opened the door and helped a slightly pregnant Daenerys Targaryan dressed in a crimson dress and gold crown out of the carriage.

Eddard and the others dropped to one knee bowing to Daenerys.

Missandei and a short sliver haired boy around 10 years of age dressed in a blood red tunic and black breeches exited the carriage.

She and Quentyn made her way over to Bran and Meera and she gestured for Meera to stand up.

Meera stood up.

"Queen Daenerys, King Quentyn, welcome to Winterfell, the hospitality of the North is yours" said Bran.

Daenerys and Quentyn bowed her head to Bran.

"Thank you King Brandon, your hospitality is most welcome" said Daenerys.

Missandei walked the small boy over to them.

Quentyn turned to the boy.

"King Brandon, meet our son and heir Rhaegar Targaryan" said Quentyn.

Eddard looked at them remembering what his Father told him about his cousin Rhaegar's birth.

Though Daenerys had taken Quentyn's name when they were wed, they both agreed to have their children use the Targaryan name to continue the line.

Eddard tore his eyes away from the King and Queen to see that his Mother and Grandmother had exited their wheelhouse.

The brown haired 14 year old Sarella Dayne exited the wheelhouse after her grandmother.

Eddard started walking towards them as his Father instructed Ser Daryn what to do with their belongings.

Ghost walked over to him and pressed his nose into Eddards chest.

Eddard stroked Ghost's head.

"Hey boy, have you missed me?" said Eddard.

Ghost licked his fingers affectionately.

Eddard greeted his family before Jon and Ashara peeled away from them and headed for the crypts.

Eddard went to follow them but Arianne placed her hand on his shoulder.

"No, they wish to go in there alone" said Arianne.

Eddard nodded.

"Come on, come and introduce us to our cousins" said Arthur.

Eddard nodded his head and led them towards where Sansa was stood with her family.

 _Meanwhile…_

Jon held a flaming torch in his hand as he led Ashara through the crypts.

They walked past all the stone coffins and statues before coming to a stop at one of the more recent statues.

The statue bore a canny resemblance to Ned Stark.

Ashara wiped the tears from her eyes and placed some flowers on the stone coffin.

"Its times like this where I really miss your Father, I loved him so much but we had to give each other up" said Ashara.

"I miss him too, all the time, and it hurt that I didn't get nearly enough time with him" said Jon.

"I know you do, but you never complained about it when many others in your situation would have done, you accepted it and made the most of the time you had with your Father" said Ashara.

Jon nodded and moved over to a stone coffin and statue which resembled Robb.

"And then there was Robb, my Brother that I barely knew, I Brother I fought to avenge when he was murdered" said Jon running his hand across the statue.

"And you did, you avenged your Father and your Brother, you helped bring peace to the realm" said Ashara.

"I did, and I guess the realm is better now that it is at peace" said Jon.

"It is, Westeros finally has the peace it has been seeking for decades, one day it will be broken, but not for many years" said Ashara.

She walked over to him and grabbed hold of his arm.

He turned to look at her.

"Come on, lets go back to the others" said Ashara.

Jon nodded and led her out of the crypts.

As Jon was leaving the crypts he could swear he heard a quiet familiar voice talking to him.

"I am proud of you my son" said the voice of Ned Stark.

Jon smiled and left the crypts knowing that he and his family could live their lives in a realm united by peace until the day he died.

 _The End_

 **Hope you all enjoyed the story.**


	27. Important AN

**Important Update**

 **I am currently working on updating all of the chapters for this story and will be gradually uploading the updated chapters whenever I get the chance.**

 **I am also working on a new much longer and much better Game Of Thrones story with at least 50+ planned chapters, 13 of which have already been completed.**

 **I will post that new story upon its completion in a few months at least.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the new updated The Sword Of The Morning story when it is completely updated.**


End file.
